Digimon the College Years: Recontinued
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: A Recontiunation of the Create Card's former fic Digimon: The College Years, by me redsfan22002.Join the Digidestined,the Tamers and my character, as we attend Odaiba University. As they experience life that college has to offer, they must also fend off an coming evil that is attempting to come into the real world.Join them in parties, pranks, procrastination and whacky friendships
1. Terriermon's Day

Digimon: The College Years! (A Hopeful Continuation)

A/N: Hello everyone! This is Timothy Reynolds aka: redsfan22002 or aka: the Digidestined of Trust. Okay, so I hope everyone has gotten the chance to read the Create Card's Digimon: The College Years. Actually if you haven't read any of his stories, I ask that you please start with their beginning fic, "His is a Wonderful Life." Well, I really thought it was a waste that Create Card would end such a good fic in the middle of a thickening plot. What is going to happen to Guardromon for the science fair? Can Terriermon and Veemon fix him in time? Also we're still trying to figure out what is Rika so upset about with Ryo? Is T.K. going to be able to fix everything with his supposed to be best friend, Kari? And what's going to happen between the seemingly never ending duel with Renamon and Gatomon? Also it seems something strange is up with our good, yet strange friend, Impmon as he reveals his story about the Dark Ocean to Davis. And HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE GOING TO FIT ALL THOSE DIGIMON INTO THE CAMPUS?!?!? Yes I said WE. Why's that? Because we have a special guest entering the scene. That's right, and especially if some of you have already guessed it, I sure know some new friends I've made over the last few months know what I'm up to, it's......well, it's me! You can read all about my digital world experience on my profile page. But I.....Oh, I better get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own this storyline, it belongs to the Create Card. Oh, I also don't own Power Rangers. Just a hint there.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hey there. Well, it looks like I'll be heading over to Odaiba University to do some work over there. It's gonna be pretty exciting I know. I've already heard reports though that some odd stuff has been happening over there. Though, Tai and Kari and even Izzy seems to have been in the dark about a lot of things, and Gennai's not telling me anything. I wonder why.

Oh snap! I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Timothy Reynolds. If you don't already know, I'm a digidestined, and self proclaimed on the original team besides Willis and Michael, of course I've had more go arounds than they have. I bear the Crest of Trust and my awesome digimon partner is Arnamon. I'm sure that all the team's digimon are there at the campus so it doesn't bother me to bring Arnamon to Odaiba with me. Though, I'm hoping his digital data doesn't set off any alarms at the Cincinnati Airport CVG. Rats I wish I was flying on an Executive Jet airline, my dad works for the company, but doesn't get any discounts whatsoever. Unfair that all those famous people get to ride those things. So, I'm off to Odaiba!!! Gotta go say bye to my family first.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Henry sighed as he walked towards the cafeteria to get himself something to eat. He was starving. He'd been working on Guardromon for what seemed like ages. _"Boy Kazu and Kenta are really big annoyances. How did they get me into this mess? They're going to get it when this is all over."_ Henry thought as he entered the cafe. But just as he did he heard two voices behind him. Two voices he was not happy to hear at all. "Speaking of the devil." He murmured to himself.

"Hey! There's Henry!" Kazu pointed out. "Hey, how's Guardromon coming along? You figure anything out yet?"

"No, no I haven't." Henry replied as well as he could without blasting either of them.

"Geeze, be a little more pushy why don't you?" Kenta answered. "Why don't you follow that Momentai saying Terriermon always gives."

Henry sighed again. Maybe Kenta was right. Though, it seemed Kenta always proved to be a lot smarter than his minion counterpart. Kazu always seemed to pull his friend into the worst of situations. "Hmmm.... Maybe you're right."

"Of course he's right man. You need to lighten up a little more dude!" Kazu told him. "By the way, who's with Guardromon, and where's Terriermon?"

"I needed a break so Terriermon volunteered to stay behind and work on Guardromon."

Kazu and Kenta answered by giving each other a strange look. And as soon as Henry said that he immediately realized that he'd made a huge error. Panicking, he nearly dropped his tray of food to the ground, but recovered it immediately placing it back onto the bar before running as fast as his legs could take him with Kazu and Kenta not far behind. Just then, the lights went dark making Henry go crazier than a wild digimon coming through a digital field. "TERRIERMON!"

*_*_*_*_**_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As Kari thought that last comment, everything suddenly went pitch black. _"Okay, so that's not exactly what I meant about the darkness not stopping haunting me." She thought as she became a little scared._ "Uh, T.K.?"

"Over here Kari."

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but it at least stopped some unnecessary annoyances." He replied with a hint of a snicker.

Kari tried to hold it, but still let out a small giggle to that snide comment made by T.K. It was the T.K. she had always known. Always one to make her smile when the time came. But that silence didn't last for long.

It seemed that the darkness had temporarily left the three digimon in the corner shocked, but came to after many seconds beginning to express their discontent over their ruined Pokemon game.

"Hey! What happened here? I was about to flame this cat my Ninetails."

"I was about to nail her with my Persian!"

"Hey, was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was to.... Oh forget it."

"Hey! Does that mean I won!" Calumon yelled in overjoy. "My Togetic didn't even have to lift a finger. Woohoo!"

T.K. let out a small chuckle, "Well there they go again. Spoke to soon didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Kari answered with a soft smile.

"That was a rhetorical question Kari." T.K. replied pretending to sound hurt.

"Whatever." She replied before realizing. something. "You're trying to find me aren't you?"

"Of course, Whaddya think?"

"In case you didn't notice goofball, I'm 2 feet from the right of you."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." T.K. said as he slowly made his way towards Kari making sure that he didn't bump into her desk. Once he was sure he was near her he stopped. She knew it too, and took out her small keychain flashlight and turned it on, pointing it in his direction.

"Hey! You had one all along."

Kari giggled harder, "I wanted to see if you'd make it."

He pretended to scoff, "You're crazy."

"Now now, is that any way to treat your best friend?" she said giving him the head bowed shy, eyelash look.

He chuckled, "now that is the Kari I remember."

Kari was about to respond when the lights burst back on and T.K.'s cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, T.K.?"_

"Oh, hey Henry, what's up?"

"_I have a problem, could you meet me over at the robotics lab? Err, quickly."_

"Uh, sure. I'll be there in a moment." T.K. replied as he closed the flap on his phone.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"I have no clue. But Henry wants me over in the robotics lab for some reason."

"I'll join you then. I need a break from this anyways."

"Cool, let's go."

He was about to say more when she cut him off, "But don't think this earns you any points with me."

All T.K. could do was shake his head and sigh, "Oh brother. Let's go!"

With a word of warning to Renamon and Gatomon and Calumon, T.K and Kari rushed out of her room to see what was up.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Well, that didn't go as expected." Terriermon slurred.

"I shink I have multiple repercussions," Veemon added.

Patamon was the only one unaffected, "Do you even know what repercussions are? Geeze."

Guardromon was still over in the middle of the floor and it seemed like he'd just gotten worse. "Time for sushi, time for sushi.....sushi, sushi. 2+2 is 4, is four, is four. Is four."

"Great, he's still on a fritz!" Terriermon yelled as he finally came to.

"TERRIERMON!"

This caused the rabbit digimon to jump 3 feet into the air and found himself staring straight into the most scariest face of his tamer he'd ever seen. To him Henry looked worse than the D-Reaper. "Uh....oh."

"What do you think you were trying to accomplish?!?!?" He said staring straight at Terriermon, Veemon and Patamon who all shriveled back at looking at the ghost of a face. It was worse than facing MaloMyotismon all over again.

"Uh, I can explain. Momentai Henry!" Terriermon said trying to wiggle himself out of this one.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I have half a mind to sign you up for a Mrs. Pretty Pants session."

Terriermon cringed and the word, Mrs. Pretty Pants, "Whaa?!?! You can't be serious. Hey wait a minute. Suzie is older now. She doesn't do that stuff anymore. Besides, she has Lopmon."

"Oh really? I think I could have her whip up a special batch just for you."

"And whatever the Mrs. Pretty Pants treatment is, it sounds pretty bad." A voice said coming from behind. "But probably interesting for the two of you guys. So it seems you guys have been involved in this as well huh?" T.K. addressed both Patamon and Veemon. "I have half a mind to sign you up for this treatment too."

"What exactly has been going on anyways?" Kari asked.

Henry, Kazu and Kenta quickly explained their dilemma to both T.K. and Kari telling them about the robotics fair and trying to fix Guardromon back up. Finally when they were finished T.K. and Kari burst out into laughter, but it was short lived when both of them stopped suddenly. It seemed like they'd had an idea. "You thinking what I'm thinking Kari?"

Kari nodded in agreement. Finally for the first time in a long time they were at peace with each other. "You should have told us about this sooner. We know exactly what we can do for our friend Guardromon here."

Kenta and Kazu gasped with their eyes wide open and Henry's eyes went entirely wide. "You mean I didn't have to go through any of this?"

Patamon realized what his partner and friend was up to and slapped his face with his wing. "How could I have missed that detail! It would have saved us a load of trouble!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

(To Be Continued.)

Can you figure out what I am going to use here and turn to? Well, you'll find out next time.


	2. Impmon Reminisces

A/N: Hey there again everyone. It's Tim here! Another chapter here for you all and hopefully the beginning of the finishing of The Create Card's uncontinued series, Digimon: The College Years. Again Create Card, if you find this and you no longer want this continued, I will STOP immediately. It just seemed like such a waste to leave this hanging, and you're stories are what actually got me going into fanfiction this last October. Can't believe it's almost been a year! Well, this chapter is going mostly towards Impmon's story to Davis on the Dark Ocean and it seems he's going to be revealing his life's story as well. So......

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon, and he does not own this storyline. It belongs strictly to The Create Card and will remove it immediately upon request by the author if found and not wanted to be continued.

Davis: Dude, that's harsh

Well Davis it is the rules of an author and dangerous if not handled properly. Writing is a touchy subject. But here we go again! Oh first off, if you haven't read the story where some of this comes from, it's the Create Cards Anime X-Over, Keeping Secrets. Then also refer back to some of the Tamer episodes.

**Impmon's Tale**

"Okay kid. Listen up. It all started back when I first came to this world. I met up with these twins, Ai and Maiko. Two cute kids if you must know. Unfortunately, they're the most brattiest kids probably on the face of the earth. Probably worse than Rika."

"Can't be that bad, I mean Rika is...." Davis said before he was cut off by Impmon.

"Hey! Who's telling the story?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah. Youse better be. Now where was I. Oh yeah, anyways after a little incident with them I decided that those humans weren't worth it and that all humans were just the same. That is of course until I ran into these other group of kids and their digimon partners, or so they called them. Boy, did they make me sick! Goin around, trying to save the world and all this stuff. Guilmon was cool and all, but I thought that he was just being controlled by that kid being told what to do and alls. I kept causing all sorts of trouble for them and the entire city of Shinjuku. Bada Booming people and cars and all these things. It was fun but only for a while. But I couldn't understand why those kids kept talking to me even though I was such a jerk. Takato, Guilmon, Renamon with her occasional visits and questions, it surprised me. They even respected my wishes to fight an ultimate level digimon by myself!"

Flashback:

_"Is that all you'se got?!?!"_

_"You fool! You really think you could fight a deva with that kind of attack? I should just destroy you now."_

_"Oh yeah! Well, I'm just getting warmed up! BADA BOOM!"_

"Hold up dude! You fought an ultimate level digimon, just as a rookie?"

"Hey! What's it too ya's?"

"It's just weird that, without a tamer or anything that you could even try to attempt a fight with something like that. Not even I'm that crazy and I'm considered a crazy dude."

"Okay, I admit that things weren't great for me and it was an eye opener for me even though I didn't realize it till laters. I even moped around after that in my little cave until I found a digital field. That's where I found this digimon who actually helped me to digivolve. And all the way to mega for that matter."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Tim was enjoying himself on the airplane. He'd spent the last 7 hours doing lots of things. Checking on Arnamon from time to time. Reading a book or two (yes I'm a quick reader, but a slow studier, I can study easier without all the pressure), playing his game boy, even the occasional Pokemon game even though he didn't like it. It was just something to pass the time.

_"This is your captain speaking. We have just reached West Shinjuku and will be arriving at __Odaiba International Airport in about 10 minutes. We hope you've enjoyed your flight, and we apologize again for the co-captain stepping out for popcorn during the in-flight movie. It seems to happen a lot." the captain said as he tried to undercover that last phrase to only the passengers. "Thank you again for flying Comair, The Delta Connection."_

Tim snickered, "_That happened to Mimi years ago." He thought, "though I never did notice it."_ Just then his thoughts were interrupted by loud murmurs throughout the plane. He looked around to see everyone staring out the window in shock. "Huh?" He said as he also peeked out the window. "Hey, that looks like Davis on that roof. Wait a minute, it is Davis! But who's that with him?" He squinted to get a better view and what he got shocked him. "Is that....Impmon?!?!?" He gasped. Just then he noticed something coming out of the shadows, "Wait, it's another digimon! And it's coming out of the shadows! Arnamon!" he yelled just as the plane began to shake incessantly. _"Hold on, Impmon? How did I know that?" He thought._

As the captain came on the loudspeaker to try to urge everyone not to panic and they trying to figure out what was going on, Tim tried to find the identity of the digimon quickly on his laptop with his digivice linked up to it. "Oh, here it is! Pteramon. A Champion digimon! It says he has the beak of a Pteredactal and his screech is terrible. But his Double Beak attack is swift and can do major damage!" "And it's heading straight towards Davis and Impmon! They're both toast if it reaches them. Impmon won't be able to react fast enough!" Tim quickly unbuckled his seat belt and reached up to get Arnamon.

"Hold it sir. You're going to have to sit back down. This is a dangerous situation already."

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm going to have to go." Tim argued as he got his backpack and Arnamon quickly putting his laptop away.

"You'll go when we get to the airport. Now sit back down."

"Sorry, but I have to leave the plane now! There's someone in trouble!"

"What?!?!? You're crazy!"

Tim grinned, "That's what a lot of people have said. I've had a crazy life the last few years. Now I need you to open the door in a few seconds."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Here we go! Dino-Thunder Power up!"

Within a few seconds Tim was in his Megaligo suit instructing the flight attendant to open the door despite numerous complaints from her and the captains. "Oh, and here's your chance to meet my digimon, Arnamon."

"Hi there miss! Thanks for the flight!"

She looked like she was about to pass out, but not before Arnamon was washed in a bunch of light getting ready to jump out the plane. He jumped, and then Tim did as well and.....

"Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"You killed Leomon, but you helped destroy the D-Reaper. You're one odd digimon man."

"Well that's not even the half of it. After we were sent back to the digital world, Takato found a way to bring us back and it was great for all of us even me since I got Ai and Maiko back. But then they started to fight again, sometime after one of Rika's birthdays, which made me really upset so I left them for good. Some Tamers they were. So then, I was sitting around moping and I got all depressed again and that's when I found that Dark Ocean. It was great! Not having a care in the world. It was better than that stupid cave. No more interruptions. But don't get me wrong, it did get lonely without Renamon and the others, so I went back on occasion. But it was my new home and I didn't want to leave. Then suddenly those crazy Ultimate digimon showed up with those CCS people with those strange powers. I tried forcing them out of my cave, because it was my cave and I'd found it first. I tried fighting them, but they beat me as Impmon to the core. So when MagnaAngemon opened up that Gate, it was my chance for revenge, so I digivolved straight to Beelzemon, and immediately blasted those guys into the gate for good. When I finally woke up from that sleep powder from VenomMyotismon and forced those shadows away from your friend Kari, I felt something that I hadn't in a long time. Friendship. After I forced you guys off, I felt lonely again. I thought it would be great, but seeing humans like you made me think, so I returned back to Shinjuku under that tunnel where I waited for Renamon to come back. But she didn't until that day that you guys decided to all head over here for college. When Calumon finally found me, that's when I decided to head over here and raid the Den until Ken and Wormon found me's. The rest is history.

"Wow man, that's something. You sure have gone through some strange......" Davis was suddenly cut off by a loud screeching sound.

"GAAAAH!"

Both Impmon and Davis looked up only to see a huge looking Pterodactyl making a bee-line for the two of them and it was too close for Impmon to do anything.. But suddenly the cavalry came from out of no-where.

"HIYA! SWORD OF TRUST!" A huge sword came flying down after a command from someone, knocking Pteramon out of the way.

Though the voice was familiar, Davis looked around confused, "Wha?!?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Hold on. I thought we didn't have any more minions left." Puppetmon said.

"I found a dark gear that I'd missed. So I used it on Pteramon." Rosa replied.

"Very resourceful." Datamon answered, "But don't you realize you've made a mistake, using it on a champion digimon who can easily be defeated."

"I have no worries. I still have ChaosGallantmon. With that this is just a pawn in my plan."

"Yeah, a monster whom we have no control over, besides you, and does what he darn well pleases to do." Datamon shot back.

"Just wait and see what damage he does." Rosa said calmly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"You guys okay?" Tim asked when he reached Davis and Impmon while Strongomon took on the battle.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks Tim. But wait, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here for some college stuff, but figured I should take Arnamon just in case. No one's said anything the last few months."

Davis sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "We've been, well, busy."

"Yeah I see. But we don't have time. Strongomon! I've got my laptop ready."

"Right!" Strongomon replied, but then he was suddenly knocked down by Pteremon who was already ready for another strike. He was just about near Strongomon with his double beak attack, when a voice rang out from behind. "Oh, no youse don't! Corona Blaster!"

The shot wasn't a normal impact shot, but it drove Pteramon away from Strongomon. As it did, both Tim and Davis noticed something black sticking out of him. "A black gear!" They both shouted at once.

"Beelzemon, Strongomon! I'll distract him while you two attempt to take out the Dark Gear. He's fast so we'll have to act quickly!"

"Right, Beelzemon, you ready?" Strongomon asked the mega.

"I'm right with ya's"

"Davis, you open the digiport and as soon as we're ready you know what to do!"

"Of course."

Tim demorphed and started shouting, "HEY YOU BIRD BRAIN! Over here!" This got Pteremon's attention and he started going after him. Yeah, that's right, I mean you!"

Davis sweatdropped as he watched Tim. Normally he himself would be the one to act like this, and Tai had his moments, but never did he expect Tim to act so rash. At least he was careful though, as soon as he reached the edge of the roof he stopped and ducked, this allowed Beelzemon and Strongomon to have time to strike, but they had to do it quickly. "ATTACK! NOW!"

"RIGHT!" BOW AND ROCK PUNCH!

"YOUSE GOT IT!" CORONA BLASTER!

The two blasts connected at the same time distracting Pteremon again, but he didn't have time to turn around and avoid it. Instead as soon as he turned around the attacks hit him with enough force, causing the Dark Gear to fly out and disintegrate.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Davis yelled as he held up the computer allowing Pteremon to go back through before closing it again.

When all was said and done, Strongomon de-digivolved back into Arnamon as did Beelzemon back to Impmon.

"Phew, that was close." Davis sighed, "Thanks for saving us.....wait, how'd you know what was going to happen? And where did you come from?"

Tim smirked, "Something hit the plane and I happened to look down and see you before Pteremon hit. By the way, what is going on here?"

"Well, there have been digimon attacks all over the place, someone's after Kari, we've had parties, rival attacks between campuses, I'd say everything is more normal than usual."

"Normal huh? Sure doesn't seem that way, WAIT! You said someone's after Kari?!?!? Who?!?"

"We don't know, but apparently Rosa's behind some of this, but is under a dark spore."

Tim groaned, "Oh no. Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"We've been, uh, busy with all this and with our new friends, I guess no one remembered to contact you."

"Never mind, you can tell me all this later." He replied when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Arnamon. "What is it Arnamon?"

"Down here?" Tim knelt down to see what was up, "Tim, how did you know that was Impmon?" Arnamon whispered.

"Oh yeah! I don't know, I just remembered something about him. Then we sprang into action."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, I know. I've just seen him before somewhere."

With this, Impmon interrupted, "UM, EXCUSE ME! I know when someone's talking about me and I'm sure this is one of those times."

Tim looked up and laughed nervously, "Uh, sorry about that Impmon, I just remembered seeing you somewhere."

"Well, I sure don't remember youse!"

"Maybe it's nothing. Hey Davis, I've been edging to see everyone again."

"Oh sure! But first there's someone I'd like you guys to meet. Some new friends of ours and their digimon."

"New friends? And their digimon?" Tim repeated thinking to himself. "Alright, sure. Let's go."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME'S?" Impmon yelled out.

"Oh yeah, our talk. Sorry about that. Do you think we could continue tomorrow Impmon. I really want to show Tim around." Davis replied.

"Yeah, whatevers. Those three are probably wondering where I am anyways. See youse around." Impmon said as he proceeded to jump off the roof back towards the girls freshman dorms.

"Nice fellow, eh?" Arnamon mused.

"Haha. You don't know the half of it." Davis replied.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"What are you going to do?" Kenta asked.

"To visit an old friend, who I'm sure can help us." T.K. replied. "Aah, here it is." T.K. punched a few commands into the computer and in seconds a face came onto the screen of the digiport. "Hello? Is that you Andromon?"

Kazu and Kenta both looked at each other in surprise. "ANDROMON?" They asked each other in unison.

"Huh, who's there? Who is talking to me?" An android voice called out.

"Andromon, it's us. T.K. and Kari." T.K. replied as he motioned Kari over to the screen.

When Andromon looked to see Kari and T.K. he was immediately overjoyed. "T.K., Kari, how are you?" The android asked.

"We're good Andromon!" Kari told him. "Except for a few details," she said as he looked at T.K. He looked at her too with calm eyes which looked as if they were saying they'd talk later, he confirmed that with moving his lips though no sound came out. Kari kept her composure and nodded and looked back to the screen. "But there is something else. We have a small mechanical problem that no one's been able to fix. Could you help us out?"

"I'd be glad to." answered Andromon. "When would you like me to come?"

"Now if possible!" Kazu rushed.

"KAZU!" Henry and Kenta said in unison.

"No problem," said the voice in the screen.

"Alright then," T.K. answered, "Stand back everyone, get ready Andromon." As soon as everyone was cleared and Andromon was ready T.K. pulled out his D-3 and pointed it at the screen. "Digiport Open!"

Kazu and Kenta watched in awe as they saw one of their old idols actually opening up a digiport on the computer. There was a flash from the computer and in seconds there was a big Android in the middle of the room.

"WOW!" Kazu and Kenta both chorused. "It's THE Andromon!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Davis led Tim and Arnamon, who was in his arms acting as a stuffed animal, though the Freshman dorms showing him around. Finally they reached another room in which Davis proceeded to knock. After a couple seconds Davis opened the door and when he did a large thud was heard proceeded by an, "OW! Davis!"

"Sorry, oh." Davis stared at Takato with a frown on his face, "Hello."

"Davis, look, I'm really sorry...." Takato began before Davis cut him off.

"Never mind about that now dude. I'd like you to meet someone."

Tim stepped up only to find he was staring into the face of someone very familiar causing his eyes to widen up.

"Tim, I'd like you to meet Takato Matsuki. He's a...."

"A TAMER!" Tim gasped when Davis said Takato's name. This in reaction in turn gave Tim two surprised stares from both Davis and Takato. But not just them, Tim looked around to find that a red looking dinosaur had turned at the mention of the word tamer. "Guilmon!" Tim said as his eyes widened even more.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*

Next time: Tim talks about he knows about the Tamers. Will Davis be able to help Impmon with his situation? What's Jeri planning with Ken in terms of Leomon? And will Andromon be able to find the problem with Guardromon, or will more problems arise? Because the Robotics fair is coming rapidly! Also T.K. meets with Kari to talk. To find out just keep reading.


	3. Robots: Hope and Light Vs Tamers

Might as well do a little more before I head on my way to North Carolina! Ken?

Ken: Right, Tim doesn't own digimon or Dino-Thunder Power Rangers. And again this storyline belongs to the Create Card.

Davis: Did you see Tim just retch when he was re-reading through the Mistletoe story and found at the end Create Card had been aiming for me and Kari to be together the whole time?

Veemon: I know I did.

Tim: Oh, don't remind me Davis. And I'm just glad I wasn't there that Christmas season when you had that thing hanging over your head. But Yolie kissing you is HILARIOUS! (Receives a glare from both Yolie and Davis while Ken gives him an odd, yet smiling look. T.K. and Kari though are holding back snickers as well as Veemon) Ehehe, I'd better get on with the story. First actually on to the reviews:

**_Shady_: Thanks a bunch for the exciting reviews. I do my best to keep it an original story. In fact, Create Card's stories were one of the first ones I read, mostly because they were Takari aligned it seemed. I actually read them on another site, , but it seems that they are no longer active there. So those stories are what actually were the beginning to me writing fanfics.**

**_Alex Warlorn_: Thanks for taking the time to write me personally. I understand your concern and it might be a little different, but I actually do not tend to take myself, out of the story. However, I have already planned it to keep it on the ways that Create Card would have it so don't worry, I'm not going to take over the fic with myself in there. I'd hate to do that, in fact I like writing the way Create did. I have found via Lord Patamon, that I seem to be among the few writers that keep a fic OP, Original Plot, and don't ruin it with odd ball stuff. I actually hate doing that. So hopefully, you come to like the fic.**

**L.P.: (From your comment on Digimania) Like I said, I will be working on that conversation between T.K. and Kari. Thanks.**

So with that final note here we go, oh and if you haven't had the chance to, please visit Lord Patamon's new message board site that he set up: digitalknowledge .proboards .com (Just remove the spaces to go to it. It won't do it fully for some reason.

My name on there is: Digidestined of Trust

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_

College Things Shall Come Before Darkness.

"Tim, I'd like you to meet Takato Matsuki. He's a...."

"A TAMER!" Tim gasped when Davis said Takato's name. This in reaction in turn gave Tim two surprised stares from both Davis and Takato. But not just them, Tim looked around to find that a red looking dinosaur had turned at the mention of the word tamer. "Guilmon!" Tim said as his eyes widened even more.

Takato and Davis stared at him for another moment in shock before finally replying at the same time, "How did you?"

"Takatomon? Who's this?"

Tim recovered from his shock and replied, "Hi Guilmon, I'm Timothy. I'm a digidestined like Davis is. I'm not a tamer. And this is Arnamon."

Tim let Arnamon down so he could converse with Guilmon. Guilmon immediately was ecstatic and started asking Arnamon a boat-load of questions.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering how I know about the Tamers, right?"

"Wow. And I thought no one outside of West Shinjuku knew about the Tamers." Takato said. "Yeah, how do you know about us?"

"Well, it's a long story but I'll try to shorten it as best I can." Tim replied. "You see it all started...."

Both Davis and Takato both listened intently as Tim told them about how the Tamers were a T.V. show just like the digidestined was a T.V. show as well. This surprised Takato greatly and Davis seemed a little annoyed about how Tim knew about this and he and the others didn't. "Needless to say, I thought they were just relaying a type of attempt of some sort on Digimon so I really didn't see the need to let anyone know. But I guess it's out now. If there was ever any talk or knowledge on the D-Reaper in America or the rest of the world, the governments kept it quite a big secret because it never showed up in our areas."

After some silence, Takato spoke up, "So not even the digidestined in America found out about the D-Reaper either. Weird."

"Yeah, no kidding, since CNN and Fox News always seems to be the ones to immediately break a covering story like that. I mean they covered the digimon from Azulongmon's region immediately." Tim replied. "So no one would really be able to think that it happened at all, so after that it just became a show."

Just then, before any of them could continue, the lights went out suddenly. "WOW!" All three of them shouted.

"Weird, what just happened?" Tim mused.

Takato thought a moment in the dark and then realized something. "GUARDROMON! HENRY!"

"Huh?" Tim wondered a bit confused.

"The Robotics lab! Let's go! Oh wait, we don't have a light to follow" (A/N: Just so you know, the conversation happens before Terriermon sets everything off.) So Davis, Takato and Tim are all left in the room until the lights come back on.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

(**Robotics lab: Back to the Present time)**

After loads of explaining to Andromon by Kazu, Kenta and Henry as well as Terriermon, Andromon finally went to work on Guardromon. In just a few minutes Andromon was finished and tested Guardromon. "Okay, tell him to do something."

"Alright," Kazu countered, "This time, make me a sandwich Guardromon. And please let it be the right way." he pleaded.

Guardromon looked at him, "No problem." So he took two slices of bread, put some Mayo on it and then a couple slices of Roast Beef and then....

"Well, here's the moment of truth," Henry muttered as everyone watched intently.

Kazu closed his eyes and waited for something to happen to him, "Here you go Kazu." Guardromon said as he handed the sandwich to him. Kazu opened his eyes and saw a perfectly made roast beef sandwich being placed right in front of him. "That's it?" He questioned. "You're not going to actually slap the two slices of bread on me this time?"

T.K. and Kari both stood there snickering as well as three other figures who were now standing at the door.

"Don't be silly Kazu." Guardromon replied, "I made you a sandwich like you said to do. So here you are."

Kazu and Kenta sighed with relief as Henry looked annoyed. "Oh why did I even bother? I should've remembered Andromon from the show."

"Well, one things for sure, the proper grammar sure can make a difference as well, though." A voice answered from the door. Everyone looked up to see who it was as well as Andromon. T.K. and Kari immediately figured out who it was. "Tim?" T.K. questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello there Tim, it's great to see you again." Andromon implied.

"Thanks Andromon. Well, I'm spending the year here. Of course it's a little late so I'm taking off for the rest of the year. So, these two are the infamous Kazu and Kenta along with Guardromon and MarineAngemon. And then Henry Wong and Terriermon. It's great to finally meet you all. I'm Timothy Reynolds, I'm one of the American digidestined all the way from Cincinnati, Ohio."

Kazu and Kenta stood dumbfounded as Henry struggled to find words to say something. "Wha...How?"

"Well, we told him some of it," Takato replied entering the room with Davis. "But oddly enough he seems to have already known some about us. Guys, did you know we were also a T.V. show just like the digidestined were?"

Kazu looked at Kenta, and then back at Takato, "WE WERE?!?"

"Momentai you two." Terriermon blurted.

"Okay, but if the digidestined were on T.V. why wasn't he on there with them? I mean there was an, around the world thing that went on right? So how are you a digidestined?" Henry asked.

"Yeah! How do we know you're not just an imposter claiming to be a digidestined chumly?" Kazu said still in shock.

"HAHA. Momentai Kazu." Tim replied back, he knew that it would take a little bit to prove to them.

"Hey!" Terriermon shouted playfully, "That's my line!"

Tim grinned, "I know, and it's my favorite. Well Henry, it's probably mostly because I left during that time for Japan so I could stop Arukenimon and Mummymon from doing anything else. Unfortunately, we didn't catch them in all the areas, so we still ended up with dozens of kidnapped children. And, because Kazu, T.K. and Kari know me."

"So then where's this digimon of yours?" Kenta asked curiously.

"Right here!" A voice called out from behind them surprising even Tim.

"Whoa! Arnamon, I thought I left you with Guilmon!"

"Well you did, but...."

"Oh, never mind. I....." Tim was suddenly stopped when they all heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Yipes! Everyone! Keep quiet, that goes for digimon stuffed animals!"

All the digimon, besides Guardromon and Andromon, who didn't exactly have to since they were robots, went into stuffed animal mode. "......Yeah, I traced the outage to this hall....... Yes I have an idea what it was, but it's okay.......Okay, thank you for your concern, bye." The voice down the hall started to get a little louder as everyone just sat there talking casually to each other. T.K. was also again telling Kari, quietly, that he wanted to talk to her which she agreed to.

Then the voice sounded like someone was muttering, "Okay, so let's see what's going on here."

Immediately Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Terriermon all recognized who the voice belonged to. The door opened to reveal the obvious face of a professor who stared into the room to see all the digimon and this time two robots. He started scratching his head out of confusion.

Henry decided it would be best to greet him, "Hi.....hi, Professor Junichiro,"

"Mr. Wong, good to see you here. Still working on your Guardromon?"

"Uh, yes sir, I...."

"Now what's this? Mr. Takaishi? You're into robots too? I knew you were talented in writing, but you also have a hidden talent?"

Kari looked at T.K. and started to get a grin on her face, he looked at her with pleading eyes, "Uh, well I uh.... Kari?"

This time the attention was turned onto Kari as she struggled to find words, "Well.....we....."

"Oh don't worry about it. But a robot team, I didn't know you two could do that. You two should also enter the Robotics Fair. What do you say Mr. Takaishi? Mrs. Kamiya?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" Kazu exclaimed. "I thought you wanted Guardromon to enter!"

"Oh I do," Junichiro replied, "But I think this.....uh?"

"Andromon," T.K. and Kari replied in unison.

"Right, Andromon, also has potential. But you could also tie. The judges will have a hard time figuring out what to do. These two will be sure to grab their attention.

"Uh, can we talk about this for a second Professor?" Kari asked him.

"Sure, just be quick about it." He replied.

Immediately, Kari pulled T.K. outside the Robotics lab to talk to him, she closed the door as she spoke, "T.K., are you really thinking about this?"

"Kari, I have to admit I'm a little shocked at the moment, and it seems like a good idea. But I don't know."

"T.K., he thinks we worked on Andromon. I mean he's a digimon. We can't exactly do much work on him."

"I know that, but I think it would give us good time to talk. We'd still have to undergo some tests to make sure that Andromon is in working condition so I was hoping, that if we did do this, that we could talk during this." T.K. replied calmly.

"I don't know.....I know we're already going to talk, but we've got Andromon there too and he'll probably hear us."

"Well, whatever we do, we still need to talk. Plus it might get you out of these shifts that Tai set up. Are you up to it, or no? It's your decision."

Kari looked at him for a moment, this was the old T.K., the understanding, not rash, very calm about things, Takeru Takaishi. The one that she'd come to love. And that had changed just 8 or 9 months ago during a senior prom thanks to that deranged monkey, Etemon. Finally she spoke, "I.....Okay. Let's go ahead with it."

T.K. smiled understandingly and gave her a quick hug before they re-entered the room. He was the one who spoke first, "Okay, we'll do it."

"Great!" Professor Junichiro exclaimed. "I will get you signed up immediately!" He said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door, then he stopped and turned back around, "You know, I couldn't help but notice that all of you have stuffed animals here. I've been seeing a lot of them lately. Aren't you a little......"

"Old?" Tim questioned, "Yes, yes we maybe are, but it's a friend thing." (A/N: Ah, an ode to Phineas and Ferb)

"Oh, okay, thanks Mr. uh? What was your name again?"

"Timothy, Tim Reynolds. I just came here from America, I'll be coming onto the college next year."

"Ah, the new guy. Well, thank you Mr. Reynolds and welcome, good bye everyone and see you at the Fair." He replied walking out the door, but not before they heard him muttering, "College students with a bunch of stuffed animals, wow."

Everyone chuckled as they watched him go out the door, and then they finally sighed with relief.

"Well, this sure is going to be a twist" Henry told the group.

"Yeah," T.K. replied, "But this is just going to be a friendly competition.

"Momentai, T.K.!" Terriermon finally said after coming back out of stuffed animal mode, "Of course it will."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

CRASH!

The room sounded with a loud crash as a bunch of digimon and the digidestined all came through the digiport. Just at that moment, Izzy's cell phone rang. "Oh, just great. Where is it?" He asked himself. "Found it, Hello?"

_"Izzy? It's Talley."_

"Talley? Oh hi! What is it?" He asked curiously.

_"Izzy, I need to talk to you quickly. It's very urgent."_

"Uh, Okay, but right now I'm in a little bind, I'll get back to you later." Izzy replied obviously wondering what was going on.

_"Okay, but just be quick. And don't let Yamaki know about this. Bye."_

"Bye." He said as he hung up the phone. _'Huh? I wonder what that was all about?" He asked himself. _But right now, he had the task with Yolie, Cody trying to figure out what to do with all the digimon they had to bring back. He groaned, "Oh, boy."

*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Takuya: Wow! What's going to happen now? T.K. and Kari are now in the Robotics Fair? How's that going to flow with all the other contestants? Hopefully Terriermon is right on Momentai. Finally T.K. will get to talk to Kari as well. How will Izzy handle everything, and what does Talley want to tell Izzy about? To find out, just keep reading!

A/N: Yeah, I know it's a little short, but my time has been spent too much on Digimania thanks to Signamon's RPG work, I've had to constantly be there to stop him from destroying things.


	4. Plans and Talks!

A/N: Before reading, if you haven't done so already, you need to at least start with the chapters before that Create Card did for this story so you know what all is going on. Otherwise you might get pretty confused. I'd provide a link, but this site doesn't like doing that. And if you haven't read any of his story, it would be wise to read his previous Digimon stories to understand what is happening between the digidestined characters. And if you haven't watched Season 3 which features the Tamers, well you're out of luck and should watch the YouTube videos that are put up on for your enjoyment. All three seasons are there you just have to find them and they are usually in order. But hurry because YouTube has a tendency to take many pirated videos off there. Oh and one more thing, if you haven't heard already, there are many rumors going on that they are getting ready to release a new Digimon Season, Digimon AROUND, sometime this spring. it is all over and looks to have been confirmed by the creators. However I'm still not too sure about it and won't be until I see videos on YouTube about it. Alright, so without further ado here is the next chapter in the continuation of the Create Card's unfinished fic, Digimon the College Years.

(In the digital world)

Rosa was busy making plans for the next attack when the Dark One appeared on the screen. "Ahhh! Master!" Datamon shrieked. "What would you like?"

The Dark One growled, "I'm growing impatient with you! What is the status of the machine?"

"Well sir, as long as a certain someone keeps off my work, soon sir!" Datamon replied.

Puppetmon gave a glance at the screen, it was obvious that the Dark One was looking at him, but it didn't faze Puppetmon, "Hey! Quit it. I'm doing as best as I can!"

Datamon chuckled, "Hehe, right."

"SILENCE! And what is your progress Rosa?"

Rosa was a little nervous to talk to him, but nevertheless did so anyways, "Well sir, we've seem to have hit a small snag it seems."

"Oh? And what exactly is this...snag?"

"Well sir," The girl replied, "It's the Holder of Trust sir. He's an American digidestined, a good friend of the others. He's arrived in Odaiba."

"TRUST?!? How could you have missed this?!? Find, and destroy him immediately! He'll foil any plans we have to capture the holder of light!"

Datamon spoke up, "But how are we going to destroy him? He's also a Power what was that again?"

Rosa shot him a glare and was about to answer when Puppetmon shot at him, "POWER RANGER you cook! Even I knew that one."

The Dark One started sounding even angrier, "THEN YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO DESTROY HIM!"

"Don't worry master," Rosa said confidently, "I already have a plan that'll knock his helmet clear off. It's something I found from his past that I'm sure will destroy him and it involves a certain being from the shadow realm."

The Dark One smiled, though they couldn't see it, they knew he was, "Perfect choice Rosa. But, make sure you do NOT fail me"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It certainly had been a long day for everyone. Henry nearly had a heart attack because Terriermon decided he'd fix Guardromon alone. Things were still tense between T.K. and Kari with a talk due between the two of them, and no they were teammates to get Andromon ready for the robotics fair. Tim had shown up with Arnamon, making the Power Rangers and Digimon combo known to Odaiba University, and Davis, whom Kari and Rika were still upset about him as well, was still mad at Takato for all the Goggle man stuff. On top of that, Izzy, Yolie and Cody had the task of trying to hide dozens of Digimon. Now Tai had called a digidestined meeting. The meeting had gone well for the most part, they figured out that they could take the excess digimon to their parents places. Mr. Ishida was willing to host a few, but only those who wouldn't cause trouble so that meant that if there were champion digimon, they were residing there. Mrs. Takaishi had been working mostly from home now, so she could take a few. Takato's parents were more than willing to have some company around since there was an absence of Guilmon and Takato and the Tamer group and Mr. Matsuki was hoping to be able to teach them some skills in baking. Yamaki would have taken some, but with the emergence of multiple wild ones lately, they weren't about to hold a nursery inside the HYPNOS station, they needed all the room they could get. Cody had talked with his grandpa and mom about holding a few in their house in which Cody's grandpa readily agreed.

"Maybe I could teach them good skills in kendo!" Mr. Hida had told the group. "Besides! Prune juice should whip them into shape."

Jun had her own place now and told Davis that she could probably take some. She was much nicer and more mature now that she was an adult, though Davis wondered about that. Of course he was put in his place when Rika said, "Must run in the family!"

The only other family who agreed to host the digimon was Rika's mom and grandma and also Henry's family was okay with a few. Suzy would have to make sure though to keep them hidden in the park where Guilmon usually would hide.

Everything seemed fine and dandy, but there was still some tension among a few members of the group. Rika was still furious with Davis and still a little unhappy with Takato. Davis was still mad at Takato for Goggle Man. Kari was still mad at Davis for the whole Alpha Phi fraternity thing and him actually accepting the membership even after he decided to quit after Rika pummeled him into oblivion, not once but twice and that included Takato's misfortunate investigating mistake, and embarrassed Kari. To make matters worse when she went to talk to Davis, well yell at him, the members without Davis's knowledge had spiked her punch they'd given her causing her to one, be very passionate towards T.K., try to really get Kazu and Kenta's party really started, again tried to woo T.K. when they decided she was drunk so T.K. took her up to Yolie and Catherine's room in where she ended up sleeping the rest of the night, but not before being almost kidnapped by Rosa, now the digimon empress. Then after that when she did finally wake up with T.K. next to her to watch her, she finally wretched after he went out of the room. Needless to say things were not going smoothly. Now unfortunately for her, she was to be watched 24/7 which made her even madder. It didn't help that Davis had to watch, Ken was too scared of her right now to talk to her and T.K. was still on not so great of terms with her until the blackout.

Kari could only think about those events that transpired until T.K., who was sitting right next to her saw her in a daze and quietly and unnoticeably placed his hand on hers and whispered, "Kari?" Tai had paused for a minute to think of something in which everyone had begun to talk until Tai spoke again, but Kari hadn't noticed. When she felt the slight touch of T.K's hand on hers she snapped out of it and looked over at him, "Huh? Oh, sorry T.K., I....I was just thinking."

He smiled, "Oh, about what?"

"Nothing really, just some stuff." she answered him with uncertainty in her voice wondering if she was able to trust him again. Trust. That word brought in some more memories. Sure Tim was the digidestined of Trust, but this was a little different. She thought back to when Etemon had returned and created a clone out of her own blood, causing huge confusion between T.K., Davis, the clone and Kari herself. The clone had kissed Davis and T.K. had seen it and was deeply hurt by it. _'He had a right to be angry, didn't he? I know I'd be if I were in that position.' She thought to herself, "But then again he could have talked to me civilly instead of yelling at me. Why didn't he hear me out? Is that why I haven't trusted him since then? But yet he didn't seem to trust me either' She thought back more to what happened that night and her thought drifted back to what she'd said to him after the whole fiasco....._

_**Kari closed her eyes, standing there with a solemn look on her face. This wouldn't be an easy thing for her to do, but she felt like it had to be done.**_

"_**Get your hands off me."**_

_**TK slowly took his hands off Kari's shoulder. Kari turned around to see that he had a look of confusion on his face.**_

_**Kari came right out and said it. "I can't see you anymore."**_

_**TK looked completely stunned. "W-What?"**_

"_**I can't see you anymore."**_

"_**W-Why? Kari…I know you really didn't kiss Davis. I know it was just a misunderstanding. And I said I was sorry. So...doesn't that mean we can go back to the way things were?"**_

_**Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't believe you. You honestly think that after all this, we can go back to the way things were? As if nothing ever happened?"**_

_**TK nodded uneasily. "Well...............yeah. Why not?"**_

_**Kari shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? You really don't. TK…you don't know how much you hurt me yesterday. It wasn't just the words you said. It was the meaning. TK…we've been together for so many years…yet when I told you the truth...when I told you that I didn't kiss Davis, when I told you that I would NEVER hurt you in that way, when I told you that you were the only one for me, the love of my life…you didn't believe me. I can't believe that after so long, after ALL these years that we've been together through thick and thin, facing ANYTHING and EVERYTHING that came our way together, after so many years of being best friends and eventually more, after ALL THAT…you don't trust me."**_

_**A cold, harsh reality seemed to hit TK. Only now did it appear that he realized just how much damage he had caused through his accusations and jealousy. It looked like he was finally starting to see clearly now, but for Kari it was far too late.**_

_**After a long silence, TK finally spoke again. "Kari…I DO trust you! I'm sorry I didn't believe you! I trust you now!"**_

_**Kari shook her head again. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. I'm sorry…but this isn't a case where I can just forgive and forget. I can NEVER forget this, and...it may just be something I can never forgive. I will NOT be in love with someone who doesn't trust me! And...it pains me to say this...but I'm afraid I can't even be FRIENDS with someone who doesn't trust me."**_

_**TK had an indescribable look of horror on his face. It was as if someone had plunged into his chest and ripped his heart out. It was as if someone had taken the very essence of his soul. To say he was devastated would be the ultimate understatement.**_

"_**Kari…I…"**_

_**Kari was forcibly holding back tears. "Don't…make this any harder than it already is!" She leaned over…and kissed TK on the cheek…for the last time. "Goodbye, Takeru. Maybe someday…we can be friends again."**_

_ '__Why'd I do it?' she wondered. Why....' _Again a soft whisper interrupted her, "Kari!" Immediately she snapped out of it and then blushed. She had been staring at T.K. for almost 2 minutes. He blushed too, but both got redder when they realized that their hands were still touching. T.K. finally broke the silence, "Is something wrong Kari?"

She looked away again, "I..uhm," She didn't know what exactly to say, but then T.K. shook it off, "Nah, it's probably none of my business anyway. You can tell me later if you want, but you don't have to." He smiled his calm smile at her, the one that let her know that everything would be alright. She smiled back, it was a sad one, but still one that made T.K's heart jump, but so had his done to hers. "Thanks T.K." Then they heard a little disagreement take place.

"....I'm not saying your wrong Tai, I just think we need to approach this at a different angle. Everyone seems to be a little tense right now and I'm not talking about your Just For Men thing." This made everyone laugh causing Tai to blush. Once the laughter died down, Tim continued, "I know we need to protect Kari, but I don't think 24 hour surveillance is going to help. She NEEDS her space sometimes. I've already talked to Rika and Jeri and R....." He looked over at Rika who obviously knew who he was talking about and she scowled at him so he knew he had to change direction, "errr I mean you know who, about it and they kind of agree. While we agree there should be at least some observance from time to time we don't need it all hours of the day. Impmon is usually always up at night so I'm sure he'd see something and Rika and Jeri are there to make sure nothing happens. Since I'm not doing anything I'm alert all hours of the day as a Power Ranger and digidestined, so there's really no need. I'm have no intention of taking over the group, I'm just want to make sure we approach this correctly. We just don't need security all day if it's going to bring tension. Okay I'm done."

Tai looked at Tim for a minute pondering over what he just said, "I don't know, I...."

Davis stood up, "Tai, I think he might be right," Everyone looked at Davis stunned. "What? I think he might be right. That's why I think that only one other person should be with her for a while to watch her back."

Tai looked at Davis, he'd really grown up from the cocky 12 year old leader he had been. Sure he wasn't the brightest out there, but it certainly was a good comment. He looked over at Matt and Sora who both looked to say that they approved then looked at Kari, she nodded. "Hmmm.... okay Davis you've convinced, well you both have. So who should...." Before he could even finished, T.K. spoke up, "Me!" This reaction turned everyone's attention over to T.K., "I think I need to do it," He then lowered his head, "Not because I want to, I have to. I...I have to keep her safe." He teared up and sat down. Kari looked at her best friend/ex-boyfriend, but in her mind he was making a pretty good comeback to maybe be both again. Suddenly Calumon jumped onto T.K.'s lap and said, "It should be T.K.!" This gave way to a silence that lasted for a couple minutes. Finally Calumon spoke again, "Uhhh... Was it something I said? What's wrong?"

Then Renamon appeared beside the two giving Rika a little shocked look, "I agree, T.K.'s the best choice." Renamon then looked up at Rika who smiled, "They're right, he's the best choice."

Tai then looked at the rest of the group then at Davis who then smiled and nodded, "I agree too Tai."

Tai then thought a moment, looked at Kari who smiled her approval, then spoke, "Okay so it's settled. T.K.'s it."

T.K. gave Kari a nervous glance, and so did she. He looked at her with a face of question that only she could read, she knew him like a book, and she gave him a nod. Tears began to form in her eyes, but T.K. saw it and placed his hand on hers once more giving it a comforting squeeze.

Matt finally broke the silence, "Alright, I think Tai's done, let's all get back to whatever."

Tim went up to Tai, "Tai, I think this is for the best, just trust me on this please."

**(That night after the meeting)**

** Kari, Jeri and Rika's room-**

Kari was doing some catching up on her assignments. It sure had been a long night and she REALLY needed to get her stuff done. Rika was off in another part of the room while Jeri was off with Takato probably on a date or just wheeling Guilmon around so it was the perfect time. In the meantime Renamon and Gatomon were engrossed in another game, which actually was going pretty quietly for it being JENGA. Rika and Kari would look over and smile as they'd see Calumon watching nervously each time one of them pulled each brick out one by one. They both glanced at one another and smiled, things seemed to be finally going fairly well despite all that had been happening.

Just then there was a knock at the dorm room door. Rika went up to answer it. "I'll get it Kari."

"Thanks Rika." Kari couldn't believe it. Well she could but still. It had taken what seemed like forever to get Rika to understand her and now they were finally getting along. Rika was even doing some GIRL stuff with her. She listened in as Rika answered the door.

There was another knock before Rika got to the door, "Just a sec...." She called out as she opened the door. When she did, she saw Catherine standing at the doorway, "Oh, Catherine. Hi, what can I do for you?"

'Huh? Catherine? What does that French girl want?' Kari wondered.

"Hey Rika. Umm, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Kari for a second."

Rika looked over at her friend, "Um Kari?"

Kari sighed and put the screen of her new laptop down and got up to walk to the door. She didn't exactly smile when walking up to Catherine, but she tried to force it. "Hello....Catherine."

Catherine sighed, "Kari if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you about something, something pretty important. Mind taking a walk with me?"

"I guess," Kari replied.

But Rika was hesitant, "Uh, but Kari....."

Catherine was already ahead of her, "Don't worry Rika, Kari will be kept safe. I found Floramon in the digital world. If anything goes wrong I'll call you for help."

Rika smiled, it was a rare smile, but it was a good one, and nodded. "Go ahead, get out of here."

"Thanks Rika," Catherine said as she turned and led Kari away.

Rika sighed, "Looks like I'll be alone for the time being, well not technically, but still....."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," A voice said from the door. Not one Rika technically wanted to hear, she scowled, "You."

This caught Ryo by surprise, "Rika, what is...."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!?!" Rika finally snapped causing Ryo to go into a state of wonder and shock. He started to think about what had happened through the last year about what could've made Rika be furious with him. Then he thought he began to understand, but not completely yet. He knew he'd have to talk to someone about it and had a couple people in mind that was perfect. But there was no time for that now, "Rika, I'm sorry if I mae you mad. But I saw Catherine leaving to talk with Kari and....."

Rika's anger lowered but remained to a stern frown, "And what?" She asked bitterly.

Ryo's normal complexion changed to a caring one instead of his normal cocky self, "Well, I didn't want you to be alone in case Rosa or something came and mistakened you for Kari. So I came by to...." He stopped and looked at her before he finished, she looked shocked, "make sure nothing like that happens."

Rika gaped at him. This was not normal for Ryo and she knew it. But she liked it. "Wow." She breathed, "I don't know what to say." For the first time in 10 almost 8 years she was speechless. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's it, well and to help you make sure those two keep getting along," He said nodding his head towards Gatomon and Renamon.

Rika smiled, but couldn't help but wonder, "If you think this is going to flatter me, then, well, it's not working. Sort of. Get in here." She commanded and then closed the door.

* * *

"So what's this about Catherine?" Kari asked curiously. She was curious as to why Catherine wanted to talk to her about.

Catherine knew she had to say something sooner or later so that's why she chose now to talk about it. She breathed deeply, "Kari, there's something you need to know." She stopped and turned to Kari who raised an eyebrow wanting her to go on. "It's about T.K."

Kari was surprised, "Huh? Is something wrong with T.K."

Catherine reacted quickly, "Oh no! There's nothing wrong. In fact it's what I did wrong and what he's done right this whole time."

Kari was taken back by the reaction of the girl. Normally Kari wasn't one to want to pry in the juicy details and gossip, but this seemed like something interesting. "Then why doesn't he talk to me?"

Catherine smiled, "I'm sure he'll talk to you soon, but it's something I wanted to say. Listen Kari, when that incident happened a few weeks ago with Davis's frat incident and you getting accidentally drunk, which I'm going to pummel those guys in the group into oblivion if I ever see them, T.K. was very worried. It kind of shocked us all though that he was there because he had been in the hospital. But it was a good thing that he got there and took you up to our room."

Kari was skeptical, "Then what does this have to do with you?"

Catherine stopped smiling and got serious, "Well, that night while you were out of it, T.K. was about to leave when I walked in. It surprised us both. So that's when I told him that I was choosing him as being the right guy for me and not Tai and that I wanted to quit being in double relationships." Kari's eyes got huge and she was quite shocked. "But then he told me something that really stunned me, but he was right. So Kari, before you talk to him, get mad or anything, keep this in mind, he turned ME down."

Kari gasped, "He.....he did?

Catherine nodded her head, "Yes....he did. And I'm glad he did so, he told me the honest truth and it's because, well, he still likes YOU Kari."

Kari was taken back by this. After all that happened, after she finally dumped him, he still liked her. "He....he really said that?" She stuttered.

"Well, I think we should let him tell you all that happened that night, but I thought I should let you know how I felt and I think that if you love him, you should take him back Kari. He maybe a dunce sometimes, but we both know he's not always like that, not like Davis in any way." They chuckled at the comment, "It's because he's a guy, but you know he wouldn't hurt you purposely and I truly think he'll keep you safe. And if he doesn't," she pounded her fist, "I'll nail him!" She stopped, "That is if Rika doesn't get to him first."

Kari grinned, "Thanks Catherine."

Suddenly Catherine's beeper went off and she groaned realizing they'd walked far past the dorms and were sitting at one of the tables in the Den, "Oh no! Not now! I've still got to take you back to your dorm room, I..."

Just then a familiar voice came from behind them making them turn around, "Erm, 'scuse me."

"Impmon!" They both exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Kari asked, "I thought you were back in the dorm room."

Impmon looked down knowing he'd been caught, "Uh, well I just wanted a snack and...."

Kari smiled, "It's no big deal. I'll just leave some money for the staff in the morning."

Impmon felt relieved, "Well I was going to say that I'll walk ya back kid."

Kari and Catherine were surprised, "Really?!?"

"Hey! Don't get youse heads all ruffed up. I'm doin ya a favor now ain't I? Now comon!"

Kari got up, "Alright, let's go." She looked back at Catherine, "Thanks Catherine."

"No problem Kari" the French girl answered before she rushed off.

As Kari walked back with Impmon she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Catherine. She sure wasn't the snob Kari thought her out to be and she really was really glad that they'd gotten things settled. So she came to a decision, "I'm going to talk to T.K. TOMORROW!" She told herself quietly, though not quiet enough it seemed because Impmon heard it, "Eh? Was that?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

T.K. had arranged his schedule to make sure that he could be around for Kari. It was going to be really hard especially working with his pizza deliveries, homework and keeping an eye out for danger and then there was the matter of keeping a place for the digimon. How could Gennai expect them to do that? But that was the least of his worries. Right now he had to focus on protecting Kari and prove whatever it was he needed to prove to Kari. He was walking down the corridors on his way to the Den when a familiar voice broke the silence and his thoughts. "T.K." He stopped and looked back at the direction of the voice. His hear skipped a beat as he saw Kari, still as beautiful as ever, especially today. She was wearing a white dress with her normal top. She wasn't smiling, but her voice was still calm and nice, "Uhm, hi T.K. May I walk with you?"

He looked at her for another second before replying, "Yeah, go ahead Hika."

Upon hearing that nickname, she let her mouth drop slightly. She hadn't heard that as her nickname in a while. Finally she spoke after a minute, "Thanks." _'Maybe he really still does love me' __She thought to herself._

Silence ensued between the both of them for another couple minutes as they walked before T.K. spoke, "Wait, I thought you were supposed to be in the dorms with Jeri right now."

"Well I was, but I wanted to get a break, and Renamon and Gatomon....you know."

T.K. smiled gently at her, "You sure have an interesting room Kari. I don't know how you've managed to do it. You've done a great job getting this far with them and then your friendship with Rika. I'm glad you never gave up."

"Yeah, right," Kari said as she sighed.

"Well that didn't sound too agreeable."

"Then what do you expect?!" she snapped, but then calmed putting a hand over her mouth and hung her head, "I...I'm sorry T.K. I didn't mean...."

T.K. put a hand on her right shoulder and leaned her in to him, "it's okay Hika, I shouldn't have made that comment anyways. I'm sorry."

Kari looked at him with the sad puppy dog look, "Really? For what?"

T.K. stopped which stopped her since his hand was still firmly holding her shoulder, he hung his head down, "For everything light. I can't stand not being able to talk to you like we used to. It...it hurts. It has for a long time." Then his eyes began to swell up, but not before he realized they were near the doors to the area he sometimes went to think, it was hardly ever used by anyone else. It was his private spot. He took her hand and led her out and then shut the door and sat on a bench just to the right. "We need to talk about this now, no later, it might be too late."

Kari nodded, "Okay. Should I.."

"No, I'll go." He replied and she nodded for him to go ahead. "Okay, so a few weeks ago when I said me too when you said not knowing who to trust, I meant it, but because I was still bitter. When Etemon decided to show his crazy self again it kind of made me upset. Then I saw that clone of you show up at the Senior Prom to just kiss Davis, that set me off. I was upset beyond belief. I mean, you weren't there yet yourself, I see THE KISS and I just couldn't believe it. It seemed though that I couldn't trust Davis anymore as if he'd betrayed me as a friend, but then at the same time I didn't think I'd ever see my girlfriend go behind my back."

Kari protested, "But she wasn't your girlfriend, it wasn't me! HOW could you have not known that?!?" She started to cry.

"Kari, look at me." She looked up, "Okay, she didn't say a thing though, that's it. I said, Hi Hikari, she walked clear up to Davis not saying a word and kissed him clear on the lips! I felt just so betrayed. Then the real you showed up and I blew up and didn't even give you a chance to explain." He broke down into tears, "I...I should've realized the difference then when the real light showed up. I guess I. I just..."

Kari had stopped crying and spoke, "felt dark and alone, like your heart had been ripped apart into pieces."

He looked back up in surprise, but it didn't last long, "Yeah! Just like........that. Oh, oh Hikari I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that," He said fighting back sobs.

"Teek, you're not the only one. I felt that same thing when you ripped on , dark, as if the Dark Ocean would come back to me. I just can't believe it happened that a few months later when we met Beelzemon and then faced Myotismon again. But it HURT so much! I couldn't fell like I trust you to be my boyfriend until you understood my position. TK., you were acting so much like a little kid, like....like...."

They both smiled as he finished for her, "Davis. Yeah, I know, guess it's the hormones. You as a little girl shouldn't have gone through that, at 12 or 18."

"But T.K. I'm not that little girl anymore! I'm a woman! I couldn't believe it when you started fighting Davis, both cleanly at least, but still vying for my love. I thought you were more mature than that, but crashing Sora and Mimi's fashion show, getting jobs, all that stuff that you did, you and Davis handcuffing BOTH my wrists to each of yours, it just hurt even at 12. I just want the old T.K. back, the one that cared at the ski resort, the digital world, my protector. You changed after the resort, and I never could figure out why, that is until you asked me to be your girlfriend and told me the truth. Then you thought that we didn't have to talk about things after Etemon and that we could just go back to things the same way they were again, but that couldn't happen Now I just need to know the truth again. You're a grown up now T.K. you need to act like it. I thought Davis had stopped acting like it, but he's shown otherwise lately with his dumb antics lately. I felt like he was using me just to get into that frat."

T.K. didn't smile or frown, he just looked hopeful. "Well, I know neither of us is perfect, but I know you're right. If something happens, we talk to each other first. I've had a long time to think about that. Can you forgive me?"

Kari finally smiled, "Yes Teek, you know I do. You forgive me for how I acted?"

T.K. answered quickly, "Yes light, you know I do."

T.K.'s hand was tempted to take hers but he stopped it. Kari saw it and giggled, "Teekay, you know you can always hold my hand" They both blushed and smiled as they remembered back to walking home together years ago with their hands always joined together. Davis always waiting for them and then falling into Kari's rose-bush, Davis always following them. Realizing how boring life would be like without Davis. Everything seemed back to normal. At least for now anyways. Growing up had been their biggest battle and they seemed to do it more than anyone else. Then T.K. broke the silence, "Um, Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe like to, you know, maybe go out sometime, y'know, like a date?"

Kari looked up with him with a puppy dog face once more. "I don't know Teek. I'd have to think about it."

T.K. nodded, "Okay, you do that"

Just then Kari pouted, "OH c'mon T.K.! You know I'm kidding! Of course I do!" she squealed, "Hug me?"

T.K. grinned, "Gladly!" They hugged for about a couple minutes before an interruption ensued. Not a bad one just quite unexpected. It seemed that this hideout was the same one as a certain someone. "OH GREAT! Two of my friends getting mushy mushy all in my hiding spot! Just sickening!"

T.K. and Kari looked up surprised and saw the familiar face, "IMPMON!" They both yelled together as they laughed. Then T.K. put on a look of shock as did Kari. "Wait a minute, you just said friends!" T.K. announced.

Impmon blushed, "Err, no I didn't! Youse just making it up!"

"Oh admit it Impmon, you like us," Kari said playfully.

Impmon sweatdropped, "NO! I'S.......GRRRR....."

"Okay, fine then. By the way Impmon, you didn't see anything, don't say anything until we tell them." TK. said

"Oh well youse don't have to worry about that kid! I wouldn't say it no matter what! I'm outta here!" He yelled as he jumped off.

Kari giggled before she and T.K. went into another hug. "Oh and T.K., Catherine told me about what happened after you took me out from Kazu and Kenta's pajama party."

T.K. got wide eyed, and gulped "Oh, she....she did?"

Kari giggled, "Yes, she did. Tell me what happened. I know you said no to her, but I know there's more."

So T.K. begrudgingly began to tell the story, but he began to feel better doing so, because it meant Kari would trust him.

_"TK, please hear me out," Catherine pleaded. She held TK's hand. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and…I know I should never have even considered someone like Tai. Tai's a good friend, but I shouldn't have started dating and I never should have kissed him when you were the right one for me all along. I __don't blame you for being upset about that. I know I probably don't deserve one, but all I'm asking for is another chance."_

_TK shook his head. "I can't do that."_

_Catherine hung her head down. "I knew it. You hate me."_

_"I don't hate you," TK replied. He found himself saying those words many times on this night. "It's not you, Catherine. You're a wonderful human being and anybody would be lucky to have you." He took this moment to examine her body with his eyes. "Believe me! They'd be VERY lucky! But the truth is…I'm in love with someone else."_

_Catherine didn't expect that. "Somebody else?"_

_TK nodded. "Yeah. I'm in love with…that girl!"_

_TK pointed at Kari…who was passed out on Yolei's bed. She was snoring and visibly drooling. TK sweatdropped._

_So did Catherine. "Uh…her?"_

_"Kari's not always like this, trust me," TK sighed. "But she really is the sweetest girl I've ever known. She's been the one for me since day one and this time we've been apart has helped me realize it. I hope she feels the same way…when she's sober, that is."_

_Catherine walked over to Kari and lifted her right arm. She let go and the arm fell limp. "She's completely out. You think she'll be ok?"_

_"I hope so."_

_Catherine smiled. "TK…I'm glad you were honest with me. I hope you and I can still be friends."_

_TK felt relieved. "I'd like that."_

_"You don't have to worry about a thing. I can keep an eye on Kari for you."_

_"You'd do that for me?" TK asked._

_Catherine nodded. "Of course, TK! I know you just got out of the hospital and I know you'd like to go back to your dorm."_

_"Uh…I'm not sure if that's a good idea," TK said skeptically. "Kazu and Kenta still have that wild party going."_

_"Go back, TK. Go see your friends again. I'm sure they'll want to see you again now that you're out of the hospital."_

_TK thought about that. "You know what? You're right. Thanks, Catherine. Please take care of her for me. I'll be back to check up on her later."_

_"I'll take care of her, TK."_

_Feeling assured of Kari's safety, TK walked out of the dorm, but not before TK leaned over and gave Kari one last kiss on the cheek. After making sure she was comfortable, TK walked out and left._

_A part of TK didn't want to leave, but he knew things would be awkward if he stayed. He couldn't stay in the same room with Kari AND Catherine. It would be too much for him. And Catherine made a good point. TK had spent a lot of time at the hospital. This was the best time for him to go back and see his friends._

_But as TK walked out of the building, he looked up and saw someone was climbing out of a second-story window. At first, TK just thought it was one of the sophomores sneaking out to avoid any confrontations with the RA's. But TK got a closer look and saw that that wasn't the case at all._

_The one climbing out the window was a blond-haired girl…wearing the attire of the old Digimon Emperor. TK couldn't believe it. It was The Digimon Empress. The moment TK left, she had gone in. And sure enough, she was carrying Kari out of the window right along with her._

_TK gasped. "Kari! NO!"_

Kari gave T.K. a hug, "Wow T.K. I don't know what to say. I need some time to think, but thank you so much T.K. It means so much to me." She said as she began to cry.

T.K. smiled and rubbed her back, "Me too Hika, me too."

However, unknown to them, they were seen by a couple of girls they knew, "Well, well, didn't take long for that." "Awww.... that's so cute!" The other girl just stood there and groaned. "Good grief.", but she admitted to herself that it was good that they had that talk. It got her to thinking about herself and that she might should do the same thing.

* * *

(The next day after classes)

Though he wasn't really supposed to be always around campus, Tim didn't care. He knew that if the Tamers were there he knew HYPNOS had to be there as well. And it made it easier for him to know that because Takato had already told him that Riley, Talley and Yamaki were all there, as teachers. But he knew better. Takato probably thought it was strange too, but hadn't really thought of it much in the last couple months since and Izzy and Tai seemed to be hiding something. Tim knew that HYPNOS was a government agency and it focused heavily on the Digimon. He knew that Yamaki and the other two weren't really there for much of a vacation and them staying late nights sometimes was really weird. So he searched for Yamaki all around the campus, but didn't find anything. Then he got to the computer lab. The lights were out, but Tim looked harder and thought he saw a human object there. Then he saw something, a shimmer of light and he knew it had to be from a cigarette lighter. So he turned the knob very carefully and sure enough it was unlocked! He opened the door slowly and quietly and proceeded to walk in. Normally gov't agents didn't leave their doors unlocked, so he concluded that he was expecting someone. Then he spoke carefully, "Professor Yamaki?"

Obviously his voice scared whoever it was causing him to drop his lighter on the desk which made a clanking sound. Tim carefully closed the door and began shining his small LED light carefully and rose it over to the area of the man, and sure enough it was Yamaki. "Mitsuo Yamaki I presume?" Tim announced.

"WHAT?! Who are you?!? How'd you know who I was?" The man asked frantically which was very strange for a government agent to act like.

"Don't worry, my name is Timothy. I'm a friend of the digidestined and are one myself. I have also officially just met the Tamers. Takato told me YOU were teaching here. But I'm pretty sure you're here for something more, correct?"

Yamaki stepped to the back of the room, turned on a computer and turned the computer's light to the lowest setting he could so no one else could see. "Sit down, you and I have a lot to discuss. First off tell me how you know about me."

* * *

Rosa walked up with ChaosGallantmon to where Ken's old base was destroyed. She then used her digivice and shone it in that general area. A strange portal opened up, not one of the dark ocean, but it looked just as scary as if evil was all around. And in seconds she found who she was looking for and summoned him out of the gate. The being, actually it was a man who had something gold like over his eye, walked through the gate and was greeted by Rosa. "Welcome."

The man stopped, "What's this? Where am I? I'm sure I was banished to that Shadow Realm forever."

Rosa smiled, "Ah you were, but I brought you back. I'm sure you'd like revenge to the one who did this, but I have a job for you first."

"What is it?"

"Just let me explain."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Domino City**

"Huh? What was that?"

"What was what Yami?"

"I sensed, a familiar presence. One that should not be here. One, that should be in the shadow realm."

Yugi looked at Yami Yugi, the one spirit in the millennium puzzle, something bad must be happening and they were about to be involved once more.


	5. Test of Trust: Part 1

A/N: I'm back! It's been over a year and a half since I left updated, so I'm sorry about that. The last year has been crazy though. In fact, I have had this chapter all planned out in my head for over a year now. I had begun to write it and was over halfway through when my computer went completely crazy on me and I had to get the hard-drive replaced TWICE! After that a whole bunch of other things happened. My car broke down, I had to get a new one, had a breakup which really hurt me for a while. But I also went mostly full time writing my "Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers" Series. Also work, church and two jobs take up most of my time. So enjoy! I hope to have plenty more chapters up soon as well!

A Test of Trust: Part 1

Tim let Yamaki know everything. From how not only were the Digidestined a Digimon T.V. Show, but so was the Tamers and HYPNOS. He also revealed how he and the newest Digidestined as well as T.K. and Kari became Digital Power Rangers during their Junior years in High School and that he was the Silver Megaligo Ranger and still involved with Zordon and the Power Rangers. "Then after one of our battles, Gennai told me that something was happening in the Digital World. I told Zordon about it and came to the conclusion that I needed to help out here, so I left my really good friend and ranger partner in charge of the Megaligo Team."

Yamaki had no change of emotion however and remained at a strict cautiousness, "How do I know that our position hasn't been compromised? You say that our adventures turned into a T.V. Show just like the Digidestined's, no one was supposed to know about this."

"I understand Yamaki, unfortunately for you, probably, it happened. Worse yet, the evil forces may have also found out. Tell me, are you planning on once again using the Juggernaut program?"

"How could you possibly...!" Yamaki stopped short.

"It's kind of obvious. You used it to combat the D-Reaper, and if Rosa and whoever else is behind the scenes does happen to know about this, it could be dangerous! In fact, she may know where your base is and the programing you use for the program."

"Well... do you have any suggestions?"

"That's the hard part. I don't know as much as Izzy does and I'm not sure if Ken remembers much anymore about Digital World programming, but they are the only two geniuses I know, besides Willis in America. I mean...wait."

"What? Tell me now!"

Tim gained a thoughtful look of hope on his face, "Call up the monster makers. I may know someone who can help. Two people who have a better knowledge of technology than maybe even Izzy does!"

"Well, get them quick! We've got work to do!"

"Right away! I'm going to head to the Den. I'm sure Izzy is there and I know Tai will be too..."

"Hold on, why would you get Tai Kamiya?"

"Because I'm sure that Tai has already found you and Hypnos out. I'd check with your fellow agents about that." With that, Tim got up and left Yamki in the room.

Yamaki picked up his cell phone and speed dialed a number, "Riley. Gather Talley and head to Hypnos. We've got work to do and we may not have much time." He didn't give Riley any time to talk, pressed end and speed dialed another number, "Please Janyu, answer!" He murmured outloud to himself. For all he knew, Mr. Wong could be out for another daddy/daughter date night with Suzy.

(West Shijnjuku)

Janyu entered the entrance of the dojo, bowed towards the Japanese flag and then towards the sensei, before he acknowledged his daughter. Suzy had followed in Henry's footsteps in martial arts and their dad was proud of that, "Suzy, are you ready to go?"

Suzy was very tall, much like Henry was at 14, at 5'8'' she grinned towards her father, "Hi daddy!" She turned to the sensei, "Sensei?"

"That is all for today young one."

Suzy puffed her cheeks, she certainly hadn't lost her ability to puff up her cheeks when someone said or did something she didn't like, and crossed her arms, "I'm not young anymore!" She pouted.

Janyu chuckled, "You're still young to us at 14 years old. Trust me, you'll understand that when the time comes." (A/N: In the Japanese, she was about 6 as Henry was 10, almost 11. For some reason though, they're made to be in 7th grade)

"Yeah, yeah, I'll still be young to you when I'm 40, I get it already."

Both the sensei and Janyu roared with laughter. It was cut short however when Janyu's cell phone rang. He took it off his belt clip and studied the number, his eyes grew wide with confusion.

Suzy, holding Lopmon, cocked her head, "Daddy? There something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, hold on, I have to take this." He said as he went to step out of the dojo.

Unable to hold down her curiosity, Suzie snuck around to follow her father as he heard his voice answer the phone, "Yamaki! To whom do I owe this pleasure?" As the seconds dragged on, Janyu's brows furrowed and his face taking on a more serious tone like he had when the D-Reaper attacked. Suzy could recognize that look anywhere and knew that something was wrong. Just then she felt a hand on her slender, yet very broad shoulder, It was her sensei, "You know it isn't polite to spy on others."

Suzy sighed defeated, "I know sensei, but something must be wrong. He's talking to Mr. Yamaki! So something must've happened to Henry!"

At that moment Janyu stepped around the corner, "I knew I'd find you here." He was still on the phone, "Yes, I'm here with my daughter. You sure we can't schedule this for later on?" He frowned, "Okay, we'll be there right away." He then closed his cell.

Lopmon finally said something and looked up at Suzy, "Suzy, I wasn't sure at first, but something is coming."

"A digimon?"

"Something Digital, I know that much."

"Is Henry in trouble daddy?"

"He must be. Yamaki wants me to report to HYPNOS, right away. Sorry sweetheart, but looks like our night out will have to be put on hold."

"It's okay! I was hoping for a little adventure anyways!"

"Don't you be getting any ideas. Now let's get going, there's not a moment to waste."

(Odaiba University)

Sora, Mimi, Matt, T.K., Kari, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Takato, Davis, Tai, Ken, Izzy and Yolie were all inside the den chatting about recent events, but mainly about Sora's regrowing hair, "So how's the hair coming in Sora?"

Sora blushed, "It's coming along just fine, Yolie. We still don't know what went wrong, there must be something in the chemical content."

"Perhaps there needs to be more of a basic substance mixed in with it." Izzy suggested. "Like Tai's hair gel for example."

He expected laughter, but out of the girls was basic shock, "You dabble in hair products?"Yolie wondered.

"Of course, I'm not just all computer science you know."

"T.K., what's the matter?" Kari wondered, seeing as how he and Davis were constantly glancing towards one direction of the Den, "That guy. I've never seen him before, yet something about him looks familiar."

"That's weird! And what kind of fashion statement is he trying to make there with that hair of his attempting to cover a golden eye? Not to mention that Egyptian knockoff, wardrobe is completely tacky!"

"Mimi!" Sora gasped.

"But it's true!"

"Hold up Mimi. Did you say golden eye?"

"Yes, can't you see it? Any fashion artist can see under any style."

"Hey, remember that dude who accidentally gave that puzzle to you, T.K.?"

"Yeah, of course I remember Davis."

"Scared me half to death," Kari muttered, "Thought we'd lose the real T.K. forever to that weird Yami character."

"I never met this guy," Tai said, seemingly upset he didn't know about this. "You Matt?"

"Nope, can't say I did."

Tim walked up to the table, "Hey guys, how are you guys?" Unfortunately, only Kazu and Kenta were the only ones who heard him.

"Hey dude! They're talking about some strange guy that just walked in over there."

"Looks pretty shady to me." Kenta described.

Tim was curious now and looked up, only to see a face he never, ever wanted to see. He clenched his teeth as the man approached them, "Yami Pegasus!" He sneered.

"Well, well, Timmy boy, I'm flattered you even know me."

"Don't be, how about you go back to the shadow realm you crawled out of."

"Ahh, unfortunately for you, that won't be possible. That is unless you beat me in a duel."

"FORGET IT! Besides, I don't even have cards."

"Then you'll have to go to the Shadow Realm by benefit of forfeit!"

"That's enough Pegasus!" A different voice yelled out.

The group turned around to find a group of young adults standing in the entryway of the Den. T.K, Kari and Davis and their digimon, recognized two of them immediately.

"Hey, isn't that!" Kari pointed out.

"Yugi and Seto Kaiba," T.K. finished, "Interesting to see you two again."

"Hey! You don't remember us?"

"I think I do, Tristan, Tea and Joey right?" Davis asked.

Joey was as cocky as usual, "That's right! And we're here to put you back where you belong Yami Pegasus!"

The man chuckled evily, "Well, well Yugiboy, Kaibaboy. Pleasant to see you both here."

"Save it," Kaiba said coldly. "Duel me now!"

"Gladly, once I duel him." Pegasus pointed to Tim.

"Told you, don't have cards, so you can't duel me." Tim then began to walk out of the den.

"I don't think so boy."

By now the entire den had gotten pretty frightened and had left the room with the exception of the Digidestined and Tamers. As Tim began to head out the door he was knocked back with a sudden thud, "What the?" He tried to go through again, but a barrier seemed to be blocking the way. Tim growled, "Well, looks like I have no choice."

"Tim! You don't have to!" Rika shouted with concern.

"If I don't, he'll dispose of us all. Besides, I can handle him. But I have just these few cards, just not enough. So I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have the cards."

Pegasus was already at the other side of the room so it was probable he couldn't hear what they were saying. Kaiba and Yugi nodded, and turned to him, "Then you'll use some of ours," Yugi offered.

Tim was about to hesitate when Kaiba spoke, "I won't take no for an answer."

Tim stayed silent for a minute before complying, "Very well. Fine then Pegasus! Do your worst!"

Pegasus laughed evilly, "I guarantee it will be you who will do the worst."

Then, as if by magic, a huge dueling field, similar to the ones in Duelist Kingdom, showed up in the middle of the whole Den. This meant that if there was a 5 star card, Tim could use any one of them without having to sacrifice 2 or 3 monsters. 'Bet Obelisk and the other god cards are in this.' He thought. 'No doubt Kaiba's 3 blue eyes are in it and with Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl, it should be a good match. But I can't underestimate Toon World. 9 times out of 10, this guy would use it. I've gotta figure out a way to get him to get that card from him. But then also he's got 1,000 eyes relinquished. If I can remember how Yugi's duel with that card went, I'll be fine.'

"Be careful! I sense something very dark about him." Renamon warned.

"Don't worry, I'll win. Just not in a way you'd expect."

"That's the spirit!" Terriermon cheered, "Knock his eye out! Literally!"

"Terriermon..."

"What? I'm just stating the facts."

"You're in enough trouble as it is, now stop it."

"LET'S DUEL!" Tim and Pegasus exclaimed at once. Both of them drew 5 cards. Tim glanced at his cards and almost passed out at what he saw. 'Let's take a look, shall we?' Pegasus thought to himself. As his eye began to shine, Tim recognized what he was doing and smiled. But what cards Tim saw, is not what was reflected to Pegasus. Pegasus saw weak and ineffective cards, "HAHA! You won't win! I place this card face down on the field and I put Red Archery Girl, in attack mode. I believe it's your turn Timmy boy."

Tim wasn't worried, actually he was in a shockingly calm state.

"Okay, I'm confused now Yuge. But didn't this guy see your cards countless times in Duelist Kingdom?"

"He sure did Joey, as did he with Kaiba. I'm just as confused as you are. This guy must know that Pegasus can see his cards."

"That wouldn't stop this goon from seeing his cards though."

"Hate to say it, but Kaibs is right, here Yuge!"

Tim stared straight at Pegasus, "That the best you are going to do?" He joked, "If so, I place this card face down in defense mode and then this card face down on the field. Looks like it's back to you."

Pegasus laughed yet again, "You've fallen into my trap! First! My face down card is the trap card, 'X-DEFENSE!' Causing your Kuribo to go into attack mode, and now, Toon World!" He flicked it down, but not without consequence.

"HAH! I figured you had Toon World on the first draw! That's why THIS is also a Magic AND Trap card! One of the ones that I carried with me, 'Card Intercept!' It allows me to take any card that's on YOUR side of the field and up to two cards! Therefore I choose your Red Archery Girl and Toon World to now be on MY side of the field! Unfortunately for me, I must end my turn for now, but not before I place down one more card and make Red Archery Girl into Toon Archery Girl ."

"4 moves in and neither one has lost a single monster or life point except for that card switch!" Tea noted, "How is that possible?"

The pharaoh came out as a shadow, "He's somehow figured out a neutral strategy. I think he wants to play this out as much as possible. An interesting strategist move, possibly to weed out as many cards as Pegasus has. Unfortunately for Pegasus, his Toon World was taken on the first shot! He'd better hope that his 1,000 Eyes Restrict doesn't get taken either. That's his best shot."

"So he's trying to get to either his 1,000 eyes or Relinquished or both?"

Tim thought to himself carefully, 'If I can get his 1,000 Eyes Restrict fusion combo away from him, he won't have a chance. I've got to do this carefully.' (A/N: I haven't seen the Duelist Kingdom saga in so long, I'm surprised at how much I remember it. I guess because this is such a dark and vivid memory for me, I remember it more.)

(West Shinjuku- HYPNOS Headquarters)

"Alright Yamaki, I'm here and so is Shibumi, surprisingly enough."

"And the rest of your crew, Janyu?"

"They'll be here. Now, what's this all about?"

"I guess now's a good time as any. For the last couple months, we've been tracking a mole that we believe is not only in the Digital World, but also in our world as well. It's only been just the last couple weeks we've been able to shed any light on the mole. It just so happens that it is a young, human, Mexican girl, presumably around 16."

"A mole? What are you talking about?"

"Not too long ago, we discovered an area in the Digital World that was being compromised. So, Riley, Talley and I went on an undercover assignment at Odaiba University, where we're guising ourselves as professors."

"Odaiba University? But that's where Henry goes!"

"I know, and so are Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka and their other friends are also going. I happen to have Mr. Takato and your son in one of my classes. But that's not the point. The area of the Digital World that we've been tracking, is an area that we never knew existed until now. This is where it gets strange. Your son and his friends have been battling against monsters that have strangely biomerged without benefit of a Digital Field."

Shibumi raised an eyebrow, "No digital field? Are you saying that they're just suddenly appearing in the blink of an eye or coming through some sort of rift that doesn't require a field?"

"Actually Shibumi, your second guess is the closest. But it's not a rift they're coming through, but an ACTUAL computer, by means of a strange computer program that even I can't tap into. But I've figured out why that is too. Not are your children the only ones fighting, but so are another group of students with Digimon."

Up till this point, Suzy was half-listening and half-daydreaming until he got to that part, "Another group of Tamers?" Lopmon asked.

"No. This is going to be hard to believe, but remember the attacks in HeightonView Terrace and Odaiba almost 8 to 12 years ago?"

"I remember, it's what made me go back into the Digimon project and study the Digital World more to see if there were any connections."

"Well Shibumi, not only were they attacks, but they were actual Digimon attacks. The ones who stopped them, were none other than the Digidestined."

Suzy couldn't believe her ears, "From the T.V. Show?" she blurted.

"That's correct."

"But...how? I mean, that's impossible!" Janyu stammered.

"Yeah, I traveled the Digital World myself, and there was no record of actual Digidestined, though one of the Sovereigns were real."

"Azulongmon, yes, Takato and Henry informed me about him back when the D-Reaper attacked. But apparently, we only were able to research one area of the Digital World, the other regions were too far from even your son's position and it's one of those other regions, where the mole is coming from. Now, we were going to use the Juggernaut program to fish the mole out, however another Digidestined, this one from America found me out and told me that it wouldn't work. Chances are the mole already knows and is planning a counterattack. However, I've been able to talk with Izzy Izumi, the Digidestined's tech guru, and he's going to be valuable to the work. The American also says he has an idea or two that may work, but he would need your help to do it. He's also got some friends in the states that may have some program that we can use to stop this thing. He should be contacting them now."

"Then we should get to work ourselves."

Shibumi nodded, "Agreed Janyu."

Just then, a huge blast outside shook the entire building.

Yamaki's danger voice went into effect, "What in the world was that? Talley, any information on what just happened?"

"Data analysis is coming in now sir!" She replied.

"Sir!" Riley reported, "There is a massive stream of Digital data coming in from outside of HYPNOS!"

"Is it the D-Reaper?"

"No sir, if it was we'd know. It's definitely Digimon oriented. Unfortunately, I can't get a view of the Digimon because all viewing systems have been temporarily knocked out. The scanners barely survived."

Yamaki scowled, "So we're fighting blind here." He looked back at Janyu, but discovered something else missing, "Uh, where's your daughter Mr. Wong?"

Janyu's eyes grew wide as he realized he couldn't see his daughter anywhere in sight, "SUZY! He bellowed as he flashed out the doors and through the hallways. Yamaki and Shibumi followed, not too far behind. Sure enough, Suzy was outside with Lopmon at the ready, looking for whatever caused the blast. "It's here Suzy. I can sense it, and its got enormous energy."

"Suzy! Get back in here!"

Suzy was getting a little annoyed at her father, "Daddy! Dont' be silly! I'm not that little 6 year old Suzy anymore."

Just then the earth shook again, almost knocking Suzy off of her feet. Quickly she turned around, looked up, and gasped at what she saw, "Uhhh, Lopmon? Is that...Gallantmon?"

Yamaki pushed his way out the door, "Takato? Is that you?"

ChaosGallantmon just stared at them with no emotion in his eyes.

"FOOLS!" They heard, "This is ChaosGallantmon and he'll destroy you for good!" The voice was a girl's, but they couldn't identify anyone.

"Lopmon! You have to digivolve!"

"I can try to stop him, but I can only digivolve to Ultimate, Suzy. ChaosGallantmon's a Mega!"

"But you have to try, we've got to protect this place."

"I understand, okay Suzy, help me out."

Lopmon Digivolve To! Antylamon!

Immediately, Antylomon went into battle with ChaosGallantmon.

"You're such a little shrimp." Rosa mocked Suzy.

"What? Who's that? Where are you, show yourself!" Suzy demanded.

Rosa laughed, "Show myself? What's a little worm like you going to do to me."

Suzy positioned herself, "Plenty to you!"

Rosa immersed from the shadows, "Heh, I doubt that little girl."

"HEY!" Suzy barked, "I'm not a little kid anymore, why does everyone think that?" Finally they got a good glimpse of Rosa, "Wait a minute, you're just a kid like me! Teenager yes, but still pretty young yourself."

"Harrumph! I'm more mature than you'll ever be. Anyway, ChaosGallantmon will be able to destroy your partner in no time. Right now he's just toying with her."

As if on cue, ChaosGallantmon slammed Antylamon back to the ground landing right next to Suzy, "Suzy...ChaosGallantmon, he's...he's too tough for me to face alone."

"So right you are, worthless Ultimate!"

"Who are you" Suzy asked again.

"My, my. Stubborn are we? Fine then! I'm the Digimon Empress! My name is Rosa!"

The name struck a sudden chord with Yamaki as soon as he heard it, "Hold on just a minute! Then that means you're...Dr. Marquez's daughter!"

"Well!" Rosa snorted, "Nothing gets past you...Professor!" She mocked in a snively manner. "ChaosGallantmon, trash them all!"

ChaosGallantmon readied his giant dark joust and was about to fire a blast at Suzy, when out of no where, "JUSTICE KICK!"

"Justimon!" Suzy praised.

Antylamon finally was able to get up, "Thank you. If you didn't come, we'd be digi-delicacies."

"You're welcome" Ryo and Cyberdramon said at the same time, "Now, let's take care of this digimon!"

Suzy nodded and poised in defense, "I'll help too. Err, that is if I can find that Rosa girl."

Antylamon looked down on her, literally, "Just leave the fighting to us Suzy, we'll handle this digimon!"

The scenes split in half showing Tim vs. ShadowPegasus with the others in the background along with Suzy, Antylamon and Justimon facing ChaosGallantmon and Rosa in the far off distance.

What is Rosa's plan for attacking the Real World while Tim and Pegasus are in a locked, stalemate duel monsters battle? Find out next time on "DIGIMON THE COLLEGE YEARS!

A/N: Now, I need YOUR help. Please help me choose the really fast digimon in the Digital World that kept ChaosGallantmon busy allowing Agumon and the others to escape. He'll be key for the next chapter.


	6. Test of Trust: Part 2

A/N: I promise this is the last chapter in which I have a main role. You know how it is. A new character needs to be given a proper introduction, lol! But all is not lost because I brought in Suzie to make up for it so I hope everyone enjoys the older Suzie. It's how I believe she may have now become after 8-9 years. :D I have quite a few surprises up my sleeve for you guys that miss the Create Card writing this series and some very hilarious gigs coming up. I can't wait to show you what I have in store for Kazu and Kenta, how I'm going to deal with Rosa and so on. Nevertheless, I must admit, the last chapter and this one are not my favorites though I do enjoy writing about the fight between Rosa and Suzie and the Digimon, but putting a good deal of focus on my own character is something I don't want or like to do. I've never liked it when people place their own characters in and they're the huge focus and hero of the story when the hero title belongs to all of the characters and sometimes individual characters in each one.

Well, anyways, everyone enjoy!

A Test of Trust (Part 2)

LAST TIME, on Digimon: The College Years!

Suzie's POV: My brother and his friends got into a sticky situation down at Odaiba University as a strange man appeared wanting to duel Tim, that American Digidestined, apparently to test his trust! Meanwhile, my daddy got a call from Mr. Yamaki, from whom we found out that there were Digimon attacking again. We all met inside HYPNOS with Mr. Shibumi, where Yamaki informed us about the actual existence of the Digidestined. All of a sudden, there was a Digimon attack outside of HYPNOS in which me and Lopmon ran to check out. It turned out that it was the dark version of Gallantmon with no trace of Takato or Guilmon in him. As I tried to figure out the new Digimon Empress, who called herself Rosa, apparently the daughter of one of the professors at Odaiba, Antylamon tried to fight ChaosGallantmon but he was too much for her. Just as he was about to finish her off, Ryo came in as Justimon and saved our knecks, but we're not out of danger yet!

Ms. Mackenzie made her way down the corridors past the girls dorms and through the doors that led to the main hallway of the campus. Just a little to the right was "The Den", located just next to the Main Auditorium. Straight ahead were the doors that lead to the Science and Technologies Hall and the rest of that building where were all the rest of the classrooms were held as well as the entrance to the other hall of classes also holding to the stairs that led to the top of the building of each conjoining hall. The gymnasium, where Kazu and Kenta had the pajama party, was the last building connected. She had turned left to leave the building at the front, but then heard numerous voices just down the hall at the Den. Quickly, she made her way towards the entrance of The Den, and pushed her way through the crowd of people. "What's going on here?" She inquired to one of the students that was staring into the room, "Some strange looking guy came in looking for that other college looking dude and forced him to Duel him. Something about Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm. Those other students stayed inside to watch!"

"Stayed inside?"

"There's some sort of forcefield keeping people from going in and out of The Den! Apparently it won't go away unless that Tim guy beats the guy with the eye. And we also heard that kid's life is at stake!"

'Duel Monsters? I don't remember that in the prophecy, unless, it's a trap to keep those girls and her friends from something!' She noticed that Sora and Mimi were inside as well. She ran quickly away from The Den and to the Library, located just to the left. Stepping inside she dialed a number on her cell phone, not realizing someone else was there that could hear her.

Jeri was behind the counter doing inventory of magazines that had just come in, "Let's see, Sports Illustrated, Girly Girl Magazine, TIME, Fashion +..." (In the background) "Dr. Marquez, I need to see you right away." Jeri looked up in curiosity, "Huh? What's Ms. Mackenzie doing here?" She wondered aloud to herself, "Wait, Dr. Marquez? Isn't that the one professor here from Mexico? Then she remembered the conversation between Sora and Mimi before the meeting. "That's Rosa's adopted mom!" Then she glanced warily towards her computer screen, it was on Shinjuku's Television Broadcasting Network. There she saw the headline, "BREAKING NEWS!" Glaring on the screen and below it, "Attack in West Shinjuku?"

Jeri quickly popped in her earbuds and clicked the video tab on the news article for Live Coverage, "This is the Shinjuku Broadcasting Network with breaking news! A report of an attack has come from downtown West Shinjuku near the HYPNOS Government Agency. Our field reporter Rala Kamari is close to the scene,"

_"Thank you Maruki. I'm near the Matsuki bakery, near Shinjuku park, which is one of the main points of activities for citizens in Shinjuku. The road to the HYPNOS station is blocked due to some heavy damage caused by what is believed to possibly be the work of Digimon, much like the ones seen here almost 8 years ago, the giant pig and then a year later the Digital Train that caused havoc throughout the entire district. This attack could also be connected to the giant red mass that engulfed __the district for several days before the DIGIMON finally defeated it. _

"Any idea when you can get a closer look at the scene?"

_"The Matsuki family has just given us permission to look on from their balcony and we're heading up there as we speak... OH MY! You're not going to believe this, but one of the Digimon appears to be huge and looks to be a giant black knight and wait a minute, a possible 8 ft. bunny is fighting the Black Knight. I also see another knight, each of them looking to be Digimon. _

Jeri couldn't listen anymore, she shot up out of the swivel chair she was sitting in, catching the attention of Ms. Mackenzie, "Hm? What's the matter miss?" She asked before Jeri could go anywhere.

"Uh...well..." Jeri stuttered, "Nothing really, just something I've gotta take care of!" She finished in a panic as she dashed out the door.

Ms. Mackenzie suddenly realized something, "She was on of the kids in the prophecy!" She said aloud. She rushed out the door after Jeri, "Ma'am! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

(The Den)

_"Thousand Eyes." Tim thought to himself, "I have got to get Thousand Eyes away from him. But for now I've got to start attacking his life points." _He watched as Pegasus drew a card, "Well, I have no choice but to place Ryu Ran on the field in defense mode and another card face down on the field, to end my turn."

Tim stared at Pegasus intently, picked up another card, quickly glanced at it and almost gasped, but remembered not to, otherwise Pegasus might see his card. Then he figured out what he might be holding, _'I've gotta stop him quick! I know most of his deck, and I have the cards to stop the ones that are most worrisome right now' _"First off, I place 2 more cards face down on the field and now for a surprise that I can't wait to get going! In my hand I hold 3 of some of the most powerful monsters! I play them now! But first! Kuriboh, take refuge inside of Toon World!" Kuriboh did so.

Kaiba immediately knew what was up, "YES! He's got him now!"

Yugi wasn't too sure, "I don't know, Pegasus may have a trick up his sleeve with those 2 cards he has face down."

Pegasus chuckled, "Big Mistake! Sending Kuriboh into Toon World allows me to activate Magical Neutralizing Force! Which will now obliterate Toon World and send it back to the way it was!"

Tim laughed, "NOT SO FAST! I knew you had a way to take out Toon World and I had the right card at the right moment, I also have Magical Neutralizing Force which allows me to Neutralize your Magic Card! So now! I shall play from my hand the Magic Card, Dragon Summon! Now for all 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons! And of course, each shall now become, Blue Eyes Toon Dragons!"

"Not so fast Timmy Boy! You've activated my Trap Card! Dragon Capture Jar! I'm sure you're aware that it will take any dragon on the field, Toon or no Toon!"

Tim smiled, "I'm aware! That's why I have this! DUST TORNADO! Wiping out all your Trap Cards on the field! AND NOW! For the final card I have on my field, Polymerization! Combining each of the 3 Blue Eyes Toon Dragons to become...the Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon!"

Kazu, who had made it behind the barrier with Kenta before it was set up, couldn't stop staring with his mouth wide open, "DUDE! Tim's spreading combos like you wouldn't believe! How's he doing that?"

Kenta answered while staring intently, "What I'd like to know is how is he stopping every move that guy comes up with? It's possible that Tim could even beat Ryo at the Digimon Card Game!"

"Dude! Have you lost your marbles?"

"Hey, I'm just sayin! Not even Ryo blew away his opponents cards that quickly this early in the round and didn't knock off any points on him!"

"Okay, now that I'll admit."

Rika, whom was close by, snorted, "Oh please! You guys are just a duo of windbags, though Kenta IS right! Timotheus here may have a new way of sinking his opponents without directly attacking them."

Kaiba, residing on the other side of the room, along with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea, gazed intently at the duel in hand, _'I've never heard of this guy before. He comes in claiming he has no cards, but yet has a strategy even I haven't experienced before, and I bet even Yugi hasn't seen this kind of duel by a rookie, much less against a proclaimed ghost of a man who invented the game."_

Joey seemed to read his mind, "This reminds me of the time during your little Battle City Tournament, that sneaking little cheat, Weevil Underwood, was able to raise up his Life Points on me, except this is seemingly the opposite."

Kaiba actually acknowledged that Joey might be right, "You may be onto something Wheeler. And as much as I hate to admit it, that shadow whatever his name is, seems to know this. He's awfully calm about all this."

_'Kaiba's right!" Yugi thought to himself, "There's something, obviously much deeper than this. __Atem! Are you around to hear this?"_

_ 'I am Yugi, and I know. We must find out what he's really here for. I came here because I sensed his evil presence here. I know the real Pegasus is not here, at least not yet."_

Tim, unaware of the conversations going on, continued, "Toon Archery Girl, attack Ryu-Ran!" Ryu-Ran was still in defense mode, so no life points on Pegasus was lost, "But now! Attack his life points directly! Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon, GO!' A bast of blue lighting engulfed the entire room with bright light, as it wiped away 4,500 of Pegasus's life points.

Pegasus: 10,500 LP

Tim: 15,000 LP

Tim drew 4 more cards, "I must now end my turn, but next time..."

"I must say! I truly enjoy this little charade," Pegasus mocked as he drew a card and looked at it, "But fortunately for you, I can't do anything except for place this card face down in defense mode."

Tim stared on, "Hmm," he looked at the next card he picked, _"JINZO! Perfect!" He thought. _Then he smiled at Pegasus, "Stop trying to look at my cards, it's futile."

Pegasus then started to smirk, which led to a small chuckle and then finally a loud roaring laughter to which he also spoke, "FOOLISH HUMAN! You want futile? I'll SHOW you futile!"

Yugi immediately saw what was coming, "NO! Watch out! Don't let him get to you!"

Tim furrowed his entire face causing it to show a look of guarding danger, much like how Guilmon growls when a digimon is attacking nearby, "I know all your shadow realm tricks Shadow Pegasus! It's not going to affect me in the slightest! I place this card face down on the field and then Dark Magician in attack mode, which will then become TOON DARK MAGICIAN! And now! Toon Archery Girl attack his face down monster!" The monster was just in defense mode so no damage was done, "Toon Dark Magician! Attack his life points directly! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Pegasus: 8000 LP

Tim: 15000 LP

"FINALLY! Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon ATTACK!"

Pegasus: 3500 LP

Tim: 15000 LP

_'There's no time to waste now. I've gotta end this!"_

"I'm impressed, quite the strategy attacking me like that. Unfortunately for you and your friends, it is too late!"

His eye shone and a huge dark cloud began to sweep over the entire field of play, but not just the field, it covered the entire side of the room the Tamers and the Digidestined occupied. At that exact second, Kari dropped to her knees struggling to hold her composure, "No! The darkness is so thick!"

T.K., Davis and Tai immediately crouched to her side, "SIS! You've got to fight this!"

"Kari! I know you're still mad at me, and I don't blame you. But don't let it get to you!" Davis consoled her.

"HIKARI!" T.K. was the only one who could call her that, "You hold the Crest of Light, you can beat this! We're all...all...with you..." T.K. suddenly became light headed. But not just him, Yolie, Cody, Davis and the rest of the Digidestined did as well and they all started breathing heavily as the Dark Fog began to feel pressurized upon them.

Takato and the other Tamers started to get concerned and tried to help them, "Guys what's...what is... Oh I feel it too..." Takato became really dizzy.

"I feel...really weak all of a sudden," Henry groaned.

"My body is aching like none other!" Rika shouted in pain.

Tim watched in horror as his friends were struggling to find composure.

ShadowPegasus laughed, "Now what TimmyBoy?" He placed a monster card face down and another card face down as well.

Tim snarled, he was really starting to hate that nickname, he finally had it, "You leave my friends alone!" _'Wait, why am I not fainting like the rest?" He looked down and saw his crest glowing, __"Wait! THAT'S IT!"_

It seemed that Kari was reading his mind and had the same thought, "I...I am the bearer of light!" She said to herself weakly, "Okay Kari, focus, you can do this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tim looked over just as she did, and at that second, she began to shine. Her crest began to place a protective light over all of the Digidestined and the Tamers, lifting the spell of Darkness.

(Girls dorms)

Jeri rushed through the halls to her, Kari and Rika's dorm room and slammed the door open. Immediately, the Digimon in the room all jumped up. "Jeri? What's the matter?" Calumon questioned as he flew into her arms.

She started going through her desk, "No time!"

Curiosity got to Impmon however, "Jeri? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, and kept searching throughout her drawers for something. She pulled out her D-Arc and placed it in her pocket and rushed out, "Tell the others I'm headed out for a while!" She called back to them

Renamon and Gatomon had just sat there staring at the young woman, "Curious." Renamon finally spoke, "Could she know something we don't?" All of a sudden, her fur stood on end, "RIKA!"

Gatomon felt it too, "KARI! Something is attacking!"

Renamon faced Impmon, "You and Calumon follow Jeri, but don't get caught."

He slowly got up, "HRMPH! I'm not taking orders from you. But I'm going anyways if there's action!"

"C'mon Impmon!" Calumon urged him.

"Yeah, whatevah! HEY WAIT UP!" Calumon had already started out the door leaving Impmon behind.

Gatomon turned to leave, but Renamon halted her, "Where are you going?"

"Look! Let's put our differences aside for now."

"Gladly cat. But where are you leaving to?"

"The boy's dorms, I'm going to get Patamon and the other Digimon."

"No need!" They heard Patamon chirp. "We were watching the Indy 500 when the news came on

"Yeah! Davish and the others are in the Den, but shomething is going on! A huge dark cloud has surrounded the entire room."

"And everyone outside of the room is running like they're chasing squirrels!"

Renamon couldn't help but laugh a little at Guilmon's description.

"Patamon, we've got to help them!"

"We tried! We saw Kazu and Kenta try to go through the huge black cloud, but they came right back out the same way they came! They ran to their dorms right after that."

"Right! And when Gabumon, Biyomon and Agumon tried to attack, it attacked them right back." Veemon added.

Renamon absorbed this thoughtfully, "Hmm, there has to be a way. From what I've learned from being Rika's partner, where there's a will, there's a way."

"Yeah!" Guilmon squealed, "Renamon would know that first hand."

Patamon and Gatomon laughed much to Renamon's annoyance, "Hmph, we need to go, NOW!"

(Southeast of Shinjuku)

The battle had finally strayed Southeast of West Shinjuku and was on the outskirts of Shibuya within a 20 mile radius East of Odaiba. (A/N: I don't know exactly, the geographical locations, but until I study Japan's geography, that's how it's going to be for now. A/N (Updated) I can not believe it! I was right about the 20 mile radius part and the only thing I was wrong about was that I originally thought Shibuya was North of Shinjuku and it's South. Odaiba is just East of Odaiba. It could be easier to go to the Akhibara district, but I figure the long route southeast will be fine.)

"JUSTICE KICK!"

"Have a taste of a little Chrome Digizoid ChaosGallantmon! ARM BOMBER!"

Suzie pumped her fists, "That's the way!"

Both attacks caused some good damage to the corrupted, Black Gear Mega Digimon, but it wasn't enough.

Rosa was not impressed, "HAH! Your pathetic, feeble attempts are no match for a mega of this caliber you burro!"

"We'll see who the donkey is once we're done with you, ROSA!"

"Don't call me Rosa! I am the Digimon Empress!"

"Then come out at show yourself! Or are you cowardice enough, that you have to hide in the shadows, forcing your digimon to do your dirty work for you!" Suzie mocked.

"WHY YOU! Come and find me, if you dare! I'll teach you a thing or two kiddo!"

"I'm NOT A...RRR...Forget it! Once I find you, you'll be sorry you attacked my family!"

Suzie began chasing after Rosa, and it was apparent, that wherever Rosa went, ChaosGallantmon would follow, continuing his assault as he did so.

"Ugh! I'm glad Suzie is leading him out of Shinjuku, but we've got to find some way to destroy this guy Cyberdramon!"

"Ryo! Watch out!" Antylamon warned quickly.

"Whoah! Thanks Antylamon! It's time to step things up a little bit, Justice Burst!"

Justimon began an assault of his own, firing dozens of Orbs of Lightning from his Blitz Arm towards the dark mega. "Antylamon! You go help Suzie out! The girl may be fast, but even she can't run for that much longer."

Antylamon agreed, "Good idea!" She stopped her jumping from building to building and joined her partner on the ground and began running with her, "Suzie, get on my head."

"No! I'm fine!"

"Listen to me Suzie, it's important for you to conserve your strength if you're going to face that girl. She may also be running to square off against your brother and the others!"

That struck something inside Suzy, "You might be on to something! She wants us all together in one spot to destroy us! If she succeeds, Mr. Yamaki and daddy can't devise their plan, okay then! Let's make a plan of our own!"

Antylamon quickly picked her up and started running even faster than before.

"CHAOSGALLANTMON!" Rosa called out for the evil digimon, "Come down here, we're going to Odaiba!"

He swooped down despite Justimon's attacks and picked up Rosa. This caused Justimon to stop suddenly, from firing, "Oh no! I can't fire while he's got her! AH! But he can!"

As Justimon was busy maneuvering around the continuous attacks throughout the air, Antylamon and Suzy reached the pier. "Oh! I forgot! We're at a dead end Antylamon. I'm not sure how we can get across."

"I'm sure there's a way Suzie. But we have to hurry, ChaosGallantmon is right behind us!"

"Hmmm, Oh! This should do the trick." Suzie pulled out a card from her deck, "DIGIMODIFY! Garudamon's wings, activate!" Wings just like Garudamon's quickly shot out of Antylamon's back allowing her to soar into the air.

"Yeah! Now that's the stuff!"

Suzie yelled out to an approaching Justimon, "Ryo! Hurry up. We're going to go across the water. Meet you at the other side of the bay!"

"Right behind you Suze!" Ryo acknowledged from inside of Justimon.

It only took 2 minutes to cross, ChaosGallantmon still firing away at both Digimon and Rosa riding on him, taunting them as they went. "You fools! You should just give up while you're at it!"

Antylamon's wings faded as they got to the beach and Suzie jumped off into the sand, "AS IF! We'll beat you yet, just like my brother and his friends beat the D-Reaper!"

" HAH! Nothing you can do can stop you now! You really think your Yamaki friend can use that Juggernaut program to defeat my master? Think again!"

Suzie was taken back by Rosa's sudden knowledge of the Juggernaut program, "Wait! You know about Juggernaut?"

"Of course I do! I know all about how the Juggernaut program was used multiple times, a couple of times to try and destroy digimon bio-emerging from the Digital World and then to ultimately take down the D-Reaper! He plans to use that against my master, but that will be impossible for you I'm afraid." She bravely flew down off of ChaosGallantmon. "Forget trying to save the world. You're doomed as it is."

"Oh yeah? My daddy was part of the project that made most of the Digimon, and Mr. Shibumi helped the Digital World along, so they know more than you!"

"I'm afraid not! I know the Digital World, inside and out. My master and I will destroy you!"

Suzie huffed, "Yeah right, we'll just see about that. How about you stop hiding behind your precious mega you seemingly created and face me."

"You've certainly got spunk, I'll give you credit. You don't want to fight me, I've got moves which the likes you've never seen!"

"I learn quick, so bring it!"

"As you wish, poquito chica!"

"Yo Estoy no poquito chica!" Suzie shot back.

"Oh, so you know Spanish too, here's how we do things down in Mexico!" Rosa charged like a bull towards Suzie in which she dodged.

Thanks to a variety of moves that she learned from Antylamon, a few years of dance classes and her Sensei, she was able to nimbly twirl over Rosa sending a variety of kicks and punches towards her, while still in the air, to try and block her chi. Rosa was quick herself, however, avoiding almost each punch as if she could sense that they were coming. She used a few of the punches to her advantage, including the last one to grab Suzie, keeping her in mid-air and tried to slam her to the ground. Suzie had other ideas however, using the grab that Rosa made, forcing herself to go backwards instead of forwards like she was being pushed to go, enabling her to force her opponents arms behind her as well. This made Rosa flip over backwards almost falling on the ground with a thud, but Rosa had even more moves as well, as she forced her legs up during the flip, so she could spin her body backwards so her stomach was facing the ground and her feet towards Suzie to kick her abdomen. Using her also sharp mind, Suzie amazingly bent back avoiding the kick altogether, made a backwards arc, leaped using her hands and somersaulted through the air until she was back facing Rosa once again.

It was obvious each one of them had quick, sharp minds enabling them to accurately depict each other's moves. _'She's good," Suzie thought as she panted, "But I've gotta keep going until Henry gets here." She quickly scanned the battle between Justimon and Antylamon who were still trying to hold off ChaosGallantmon. _

Rosa's voice suddenly broke her thoughts, "You fight well, for a little girl. But it's not going to be enough, prepare to be destroyed, along with the rest of your pitiful world!"

"Not a chance, Rosa whoever you are."

"I'm the Digimon Empress! And don't you forget that!"

_'Digimon Empress!' The word echoed over and over again through Suzie's mind, 'Hold on, she's being controlled. By a dark spore no doubt. If I remember the T.V. Show correctly, Ken had the original spore and that Oikawa guy made multiple copies of it to use on those other kids. But they weren't real, which would have a worse effect on the kids turning them into dark trees!" She scanned Rosa who seemed to be catching her breath, 'Strange, she's breathing heavy. She also is rubbing her neck, like she's really sore all of a sudden. With the dark spore, she's supposed to have lots of energy. Unless...wait a minute! This could be a completely dark spore, still a copy, but very unbalanced! It could destroy her!' _"ROSA! Listen to me! You're being controlled by what's called a Dark Spore! Whoever your master is, implanted it into you to make you do his bidding, including creating ChaosGallantmon!"

"HARUMPH! Nothing but lies kid! No one controls me. I was betrayed by someone who claimed to be a very good friend, now I'm just getting even with him and the girl that stole him from me!"

Suzie was stunned by the sudden personal information that Rosa just unveiled to her, "Huhhhhwhaat?"

"Yeah, 8 years ago, a boy came with his Digimon to the Mayan ruins in Mexico to help me send some other Digimon back to the Digital World. I really liked him and I thought he liked me back too!"

"You can't be serious!" A boy called out from the distance, "Rosa, you're crazy for thinking like that!" He approached the two girls calmly. Suzie saw that he had a digimon with him.

"YEAH? What makes you think so?"

"First off, there were two Digidestined there with their digimon, you know that. That was a dangerous time and not the time to be thinking about relationships! Second, Ken has known Yolie since the time they met in the Digital World when he was the Digimon Emperor. They've been dating since they were 14! If you knew the first thing about them, you'd understand why yourself!"

"LIES! All lies! ChaosGallantmon! Destroy them all!"

"Cody?"

"Yeah! Go for it Armadillomon!"

"HOLD UP! Leave it to me's! Corona Blastaaa!"

As Beelzemon forced his way into the battle and blasted ChaosGallantmon, Cody took a surprised step back, "Whoah! Where did?..."

"Beelzemon?" Suzie questioned curiously.

"Dat's right! You talkin to the one and only kid!"

The 'kid' phrase didn't phase Suzie this time, "So this is where you went! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah! Well, a change of scenery's nice, ya knows!"

Rosa laughed evilly, "HAHAHAHAHA! 2 megas and an ultimate? ChaosGallantmon will demolish them all single-handedly!"

Suzie poised again and held out her fist in a ready manner, "Yeah? Shows what you know!"

Armadillomon looked up at Cody, "I think it's time I joined the party. And who better to do the job than Digmon!"

"Go for it buddy! DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Armadillomon, armor digivolve to! Digmon! The Drill of Power! "My! This is going to be a challenge! But I'm up for it. Who's up for a little...Gold Rush!" As the Digimon resumed their attack.

_'Wait a minute, who is this guy?' Suzie was astonished by Armadillomon's armor digivolution, 'That seemed so familiar, where do I remember...WAIT! He must be an 02 Digidestined!'_ She turned to Cody, "You wouldn't happen to be a Digidestined, would you?"

Cody, a little taken aback by the girl's question stuttered an answer, "Uh..yy...yeah, I am. Why?"

"I KNEW IT! Mr. Yamaki told me and my daddy about the Digidestined being real earlier this afternoon! I guess you should know then, that I'm a Digimon Tamer!"

Cody held a look of shock as his mouth grew wide open, then he remembered his grandpa's words, _'Cody! It's impolite, even when in shock to stand with a surprised look on your face and not say a word, even one word will suffice, just as long as you say something.'_ Sometimes his grandpa's advice seemed strange, but he was right after all, "Uh, sorry. Wow, you...you're a Tamer? There's a group of them that go to the college not too far from here."

Neither of them were paying attention to the battle going on at this point, "I know, my brother is one of them. I'm Suzie Wong, Henry Wong's little sister! My partner is Lopmon, well currently that Antylamon."

Rosa was growing very impatient and getting very furious, "ALRIGHT THEN FOOLS! Enough with the pleasantries! You're all about to be destroyed in no time anyways! So prepare yourselves!"

Suzie poised again, "BRING IT!"

Once again, Suzie and Rosa went at it, fighting just as gruelingly as before. Only this time, Cody was watching and needless to say, he couldn't believe he was witnessing a cat fight. It was truly a battle of Espanol wits and raw Japanese talent.

In the air, neither side was letting up. ChaosGallantmon was certainly able to hold his own despite facing 2 megas, 1 ultimate and 1 armor Digimon. "We've got to end this!" Ryo's voice rang out!

Antylamon grunted in between attacks, "He's...absorbing...all our...attacks it seems!"

"I ain't givin up! TAKE THIS YOU MINDLESS KNIGHT!" Beelzemon went straight in with a punch, but ChaosGallantmon turned quickly and slammed against the powerful Demon Lord Digimon causing him to smack back first against the water below, completely knocking the breath out of him.

Digmon tried a Gold Rush, but it wasn't enough to combat the huge jousts that ChaosGallantmon seemed to have. Digmon quickly burrowed underground before he could be attacked. Justimon rushed in with a Justice kick, but was flicked away very easily and Antylamon's bunny blades did very little to the mega.

"C'mon you guys! You can do it!" Cody encouraged the Digimon as he also payed attention to the cat fight also happening.

Neither girl would let up. They didn't seem a bit tired and were combating each other, move for move. Suddenly, that changed. Rosa stumbled upon a piece of a metal rod, about a good foot and a half in length, "It's over!" She exclaimed

(Odaiba University)

Tim cringed as he saw the other digidestined and Tamers still struggling under the overwhelming force of the Shadow Realm, despite the light "Shadow...Pegasus..." he forced out, "You coward. What is the reason for this?"

"Hmmmhmmmhmm, Timmy Boy, I'm just simply doing my job!"

Suddenly, Tim hollered with a sharp pain, surging through his chest, "Wha...what's this? No! Not now!"

Shadow Pegasus acted pretty surprised at the sudden action of Tim keeling over in pain, but immediately figured it out, "I knew your body couldn't completely stand against the forces of the Shadow Realm Timmy Boy! Looks like your little Ahlos Danlos (double jointed) syndrome is taking hold because of it!"

Tim cluched the area his heart, as the jolts continued to pound through his chest, "How...how did you..."

"I know because I can see right through your mind again!"

Panting, Tim struggled to stand up against the Dueling Table, "I...must...continue...ahhhhhhh!" _'Wait a minute!' _Weakly, he lifted his right hand and pressed the Megaligo Morpher on his left arm and then had to forcingly place the right arm key into the side of the morpher and turn it. He flashed a bright white before changing into a bright silver suit. This restored his energy due to the morphing grid's healing abilities. Breathing a sigh of relief he pressed his helmet, "Helmet, power down!"

"What's this?"

"Forgot one thing Shadow Pegasus, I'm a Ranger." He looked back over at his friends, Kari's light was doing some good, but they could barely stand. "Samurai Power! Power Symbol, go!" Using the Samurai power that the Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden, had given him, he used it to help Kari and the others. "It's over! You best just go!"

"Indeed it's over, for you! In fact I'd say it shall be over in about, 3, 2, 1..."

As if on cue, a huge crash, seemingly from the outside, shook the entire building and the ground they were standing on.

"What the?" Rika shouted.

"Kari!"

"Rika!"

Renamon and Gatomon appeared suddenly, Gatomon in Renamon's hold. It was the only way they could make into the shadow realm.

"Gatomon, what is it?"

"There's an attack! In fact, it's Rosa and ChaosGallantmon. They're here in the real world!"

"WHAT?" Tim snarled.

"Rika, Impmon went to help, and Jeri disappeared to somewhere after she told us about the attack in Shinjuku."

"I don't know how we're going to make it out though, Renamon!"

Tim scowled, "Leave that to me." He drew a card, stared at it, smiled, and then began to place his hand on his deck.

The others gasped, "TIM! If you do, you'll..."

"Don't worry Henry. I understand the risks. It's over Pegasus. You win the duel."

Kaiba was in shock, "He what? How could he just throw the duel away like that? YOU FOOL!"

Tim looked at Kaiba, "I did it for a reason." Looking back at Pegasus, he snapped, "The plan was to stall us while the Digimon Empress made an attack! I should've known that she was behind this." Pegasus just smirked, "Go ahead Shadow Pegasus, do your thing."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You've just sealed your fate TimmyBoy! Prepare to be trapped in the shadow realm forever." He announced.

Tim just smiled and looked on.

Protests from the others however, rang out.

"Timmy! You can't!" Kari cried.

T.K. started forward nevously, as did Yugi, "We've got to stop this!"

Atem Yugi however came out from the puzzle and stopped them, "No! We must let him do this on his own."

"But..." Sora, Mimi and Yolie both stammered.

Rika was even more upset, "That's nonsense! We have to get him out of there! Renamon!"

Renamon stayed put, "He is right Rika, there's nothing we can do."

Tim spoke without looking at them, "Guys, go on. You need to get out to whatever battle is going on. It'll be fine." With that, he powered down from his Megaligo suit.

ShadowPegasus's millenium eye shone brightly, starting its process on sending Tim to the shadow realm.

The digidestined and Tamers looked on with terror, but Tai knew they had to get out, "Everyone, come on! We have to go to the battle! Get your Digimon and meet outside! HURRY!" He looked at Matt who also agreed. Tai and Matt hurriedly got them together and began out the doors.

Meanwhile, Shadow Pegasus continued, "SOON! I will once again take my rightful position back in this world! Dispose of the real Maxamillion Pegasus, collect all of the Millenium items and then all worlds will be mine!" Just then, Tim's crest began to glow. He was practically almost unconscious already, but his crest was activating and shining brightly.

Tea's voice caused the Digidestined and Tamers to stop, "What is happening now? You might want to take a look at this!"

Everyone turned back around and each of them gasped as Tim, with his eyes closed, became surrounded in light.

Shadow Pegasus's voice went prima-donna, "What's this? It can't be!"

Then, all the crests began to glow and focus on one spot in the middle of the battling field, Tim opened his eyes, "SHADOW PEGASUS! It is now obvious that you should not be allowed in either this world or the Shadow Realm any longer! You must pay the ultimate price!"

T.K., Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and Arnamon each began to shine as well.

Tai and Matt became bug eyed at the sight and Izzy also looked back and forth between the sight and his computer, "Fascinating! There seems to be some sort of energy influx going on using the power of our crests as well!"

It got even stranger as Shadow Pegasus took it to the next level, "YOU WON'T WIN THAT EASILY!" With that, he began to change shape into something really dark and ghoulish. He was now a giant, unknown humanoid beast with long fangs and a sharp, rigid sword. "THE END IS HERE!"

"NOW!" Tim, T.K. and Kari each shouted.

ARNAMON GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO! MORATIMON!

Gatomon Warp Digivolve to! Ophanimon!

Patamon Warp Digivolve to! Seraphimon!

The entire group gasped. "PRODIGIOUS! Gatomon and Patamon just warped digivolved to mega!"

Mimi leaned in to see, "What's it say Izzy?"

"Hmm, Got Ophanimon! See here, it says that Ophanimon is a Celestial Angel Digimon! More powerful than the Royal Knights and Loyal Knights, and just as powerful as the 4 digimon sovereigns, her Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystals are almost unstoppable!"

Izzy kept tapping away at his keys and finally brought up Seraphimon, but Rika beat him to it using her D-Arc, "Seraphimon! Another Mega Celestial Angel Digimon. His two top attacks are Strike of the Seven Stars and his Excalibur that comes out from his armor in the right forearm!"

Takato held out his D-Arc as well, "I've never heard of that Digimon though!" Finally Moratimon came out on the screen, "Here we go. Says here that Moratimon is a Golden Armor Digimon and Mega Level! His MoratiMagnaCannon and MoratiSaber can pierce through any dark digimon like butter!"

Terriermon plopped down to the ground and faced Henry, "Henry! I think we should help!

"I agree Takatomon!"

Henry shook his head, "Not this time Terriermon, we must conserve our strength."

"He's right boy, come on, let's go on and let them handle this."

Henry and Rika both nodded and ran out leaving the other Digidestined.

"You foolish angels don't scare me! Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Seraphimon lifted his staff, "Your darkness and all other darkness that attempts to conquer the world shall, and will be destroyed by the light! STRIKE! OF THE SEVEN STARS!" Seven super fire heated orbs of light began to emerge and slammed into the great beast.

Ophanimon came forth, "Love (Shows Sora and Yolie) , Mercy (Yolie), Sincerity (Mimi and Yolie) and Friendship (Shows Matt) are the keys to Faith and Trust! Your great evil will not prevail when all of these are on our side! By the grace and greatness of God, you will be stopped! SEFIROT CRYSTALS!" She formed 10 crystals in her hands in a sefirot formation and fired them.

Both a morphed Tim and Moratimon both spoke at once, "LOYALTY to each other and DETERMINATION until the end! This is what defines the heart of the Digidestined! This is what gives us the courage (Shows Tai and Davis), strength (Tim) and confidence (Davis) to do what needs to be done to save this world! MORATICANNON!" Moratimon shot a blast of Goldendigichrome and Tim formed a giant Kanji symbol, both striking the great beast head on knocking him backwards taking out the wall of The Den.

"It is over! GATE OF DESTINY!" Seraphimon used the MagnaAngemon attack opening the gate, "Everyone, shoot at once!"

All three Digimon, and with the help of all the Digivices from the Digidestined binding him, fired their strongest attacks, which forced him into the deadly gate. He roared in pain and tried to get out, but the gate closed on him, spun around, and disappeared from existance.

As that happened, all three digimon de-digivolved, Moratimon back to Arnamon, Ophanimon back to Salamon and Seraphimon to Tokomon. Tim also powered back down. The entire dueling stage disappeared and that was it.

Making his way back to Yugi and Kaiba, Tim handed them the cards back. "Thank you for your help, but I don't want to see these things ever again. It's caused me too much trouble."

"I understand," Yugi replied softly.

"Like Kaiba, I don't buy into the whole, 'Heart of the Cards' spiel, but I do respect the power of the monsters in the shadow realm. After all..." He looked over at his friends, "Digimon, are definitely living proof."

Kaiba stared at him intently, "Expect a challenge from me in the coming future. Your dueling skills are definitely something I've never seen before from a rookie."

"I can't promise that Kaiba. I suggest you keep your promise to Mokuba and leave dueling for a while."

"We'll see." With that he turned around and walked away.

Joey on the other hand ran after him, "Not so fast Kaib! I challenge you to a duel! HEY! You get back here!"

"Errr... I better grab him before he gets too hyped up." Tristan suggested, "Let's go Tea!"

"Yeah, sure! Nice to meet you and your friends!"

Tim smiled, "Same here Tea."

Atem appeared to the side of Yugi, "That was impressive. You held your own against the former Shadow of Pegasus. I believe the real Pegasus would be pleased. You must come visit me one day to discuss events."

"Maybe. We'll see about that. So long Yugi Mutou."

Yugi raised a hand of goodbye as he turned to leave, "You too!" He said before he ran off after his friends.

Tim walked over to the other Digidestined, "Well, that was certainly weird."

"You alright there man?"

"No sweat Matt. In fact I think we should...should get out there and see what's up. We've gotta battle to..." Before he could finish he collapsed limply to the ground. He was still conscious, but couldn't stand up.

Yolie panicked as T.K. and Davis scrambled to lift him up, "WHOAH! Timmy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Yolie, I'm fine. Just a little more tired than I thought."

Jyou furrowed his brow, "I wouldn't take any chances. Guys, help take him up to my room. I'm going to do a thorough check on him."

"Good idea. T.K., Kari, I want you to stay with Jyou and Tim." Tai instructed them.

"What? Why Tai?"

"Because Kari. Your Digimon just went through a major battle not to mention digivolving to mega for the first time. They need their rest."

"Tai brings up a valid and logical point. We'll need you guys later if things get hairy. Don't worry, I'll call you via my laptop's wifi connection through my Droid, if we need you."

"Hold on!" Sora stopped them, "I think a couple of us should also stay behind, just in case someone tries to attack here and gets ahold of Kari!"

"Okay Sora. You and Mimi should..."

"No! I need to stay here!" Yolie volunteered, "Kari may need me here to DNA Digivolve."

Matt nodded "That's a good idea."

"And I'll stay too. After all, I need to get Palmon anyways! I'll send Biyomon out to you guys as soon as I get there."

"I'm staying too!"

"No way Davis! We may need Imperialdramon!" Ken reminded him.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Alright then! What are we waiting for? Let's get out there!"

"Okay then! Lead the way O'Mighty leader!" Sora joked to which everyone laughed as they ran out.

T.K. and Jyou placed Tim's arms on each of their shoulders and began walking out of the Den, "Good luck you guys," Tim yelled weakly.


	7. HeroKazu to the Rescue (Part 1)

A/N: Alright! Just as I promised, I am not at the forefront of the story anymore. Yes, I'll still have a role in things that are happening, but I'll just be working with Yamaki and helping to fight alongside everyone else. This chapter will mainly focus on Jeri as well as Kazu and also more on the fight between Rosa, Suzie and Cody. So here goes nothing!

Rosa's Fall and ChaosGallantmon's Speedy Met Match

Hero Kazu to the Rescue!: Part 1

(Meanwhile, just as the battle in the University was ending, back on the Odaiba Beach Suzie and Rosa were locked in combat)

Rosa swung the rod towards a very unprepared Suzie, "It's over for you little girl!" But just before the rod was able to follow through to strike a blow on top of Suzie's head, a loud CWANG, rang out.

Suzie, whom had tried to defensively shield the blow, ducking along with her hands over her head, slowly lifted her head up to see that another metal rod had saved her from being knocked unconscious and possibly worse.

"That's enough!" She heard Cody's soft voice growl out. The next thing she knew was Cody looking towards her with concern, "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much Cody."

"Good, now go on. I'll take over from here."

She almost hesitated saying that she could take her on, but he saw the look of disapproval in his eyes, and nodded, "I understand."

Cody turned back to Rosa, "Didn't you know that's a sign of cowardice in a battle, Rosa? Striking an unarmed opponent?"

"Who cares!"

"The code of the arts! You should know to fight with honor even if you ARE now controlled by evil! Even many evil alien warriors go by that standard."

"HAH! What good is honor when people disrespect you all the time anyways?"

"Fighting back in anger isn't the answer Rosa! Now stop this nonsense! You're being controlled!"

"I'm controlled by no one! HIYA!"

Rosa swung violently at Cody which he immediately blocked. Unfortunately for him, she was intent on keeping up the harsh, but strangely accurate swings. He had been taught by his grandfather how to block them although her blows were still fearsome. He kept trying to look for open spots in which to strike Rosa to get her chi blocked, but the consistency of her swings were unlike anything he'd ever seen! Even the alien Phiranatrons and Quantrons from space fought nicer than what Rosa was bringing to the table. After blocking several shots for what seemed like several minutes he remembered what his grandfather told him and saw it in her stance, _'Remember Cody, always remember to keep a wide and firm stance, eventually your opponent in whatever art they've mastered, will grow weary, once you see this, use the strength you've gathered and maintained throughout the battle to deliver one strike towards their feet to knock them over and if necessary one last swing to knock the katana out of their hands. Like the liquid yogurt, always maintain a fluid motion, like the push and pull of yin and yang." _(A/N: I have never taken Kendo so these are merely just speculations that I gather from watching Cody's few spars with Mr. Hida and his own personal training and stances. Don't take them to heart. I am looking to get into Kendo and I will change this once I learn more about the necessary movements. If this does turn out to be a correct description, I will be shocked and stunned that I knew something I've never even studied before)

Under the weight of his sword and the continuous knocking of Rosa's metal bar, Cody grunted "Here...Goes...Nothing!". After blocking another swing he turned, but didn't spin, behind her catching her off guard. Aiming straight for the back of her feet he quickly swung, hitting her achilles heels. This knocked her backwards and she hit the ground. He calmly, but firmly smacked the bottom of the metal pole in her hands and then karate kicked the pole away from her. He then placed his katana in front of her in a warning position, finally saying sternly, "Don't get up." Cody happened to look over his shoulder to see Kazu and Kenta running towards him and Suzie at that very instant.

"HEY THERE! We're here to help! This guy's going to feel the wrath of BlackWarKazumon!"

"Kazu..." Kenta groaned

"Right! Guardromon, you ready man?"

"Always!"

Kazu pulled out a card from his holder shouting "Time to save the day!". Suddenly, the card he had in his hand started to glow and turned blue." A stunned Kazu stared at it for several seconds before Kenta snapped him out of it.

"Earth to Kazu!"

"WHAT?! This is amazing, I finally hold in my hand, a blue card!"

"Then swipe it already!"

"Oh, right! DIGIMODIFY! Matirix Digivolution...ACTIVATE!"

Guardromon got pumped up, "Oh yeah! Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to-!"

As Guardromon digivolved, Rosa, Cody and Suzie each stared, wide eyed and stunned at the sight. Guardromon was finally about to digivolve back to Ultimate Level.

Rosa though stunned, was also struck with fear, "No..." She chirped.

"YEAH! Andromon!" both Kazu and Andromon shouted in unison.

Kazu pumped his fists, "FINALLY! I wonder if Guardromon's configuration was fixed thanks to the original Andromon?" He thought aloud.

*Hey Digimon starts playing

"Gatling Attack!" Two homing missiles quickly shot out of Andromon's now open chest compartment and exploded as they hit ChaosGallantmon's back. It barely hurt him, but it was enough to distract him and turn towards Andromon.

Rosa weakly tried to stop him from coming, "NO! It's a trick!" But it was too late as Andromon had succeeded to give the other digimon a ground rule advantage.

"Thanks Kazu!" Justimon rang out, "Good plan bud!"

Kazu blinked in surprise, "Plan?" He asked confused before coming up with an excuse, "OH YEAH! Right!"

Suzie sweatdropped at Kazu's actions. How could he be so dumb but at the same time somehow have good ideas?

Justimon kicked the Dark Mega onto the beach. ChaosGallantmon slammed into the rough sand making him dazed.

"HEY! GET UP AND FINISH THEM OFF!" Rosa commanded from her spot on the ground, she then snagged Cody's pole with her feet and tossed it aside catching him a little off guard, surprised that she could move that fluidly. She jumped to her feet, but with consequence. She found herself being grabbed tightly under both of her arms and the voice of Suzie mocked her, "That's as far as you go...chica!"

"GRRRRR...! LET ME GO! ChaosGallantmon, get up and attack!"

The dark mega finally complied, but too late as Justimon, Antylamon, Beelzemon and Andromon each attacked, knocking him back down and this time, finally rendering him completely unconscious.

"Did we'ze do it?"

"I think it's safe to say we did Beelzemon," Justimon implied confidently.

"You will pay for this, you...what...what's going on?"

Suzie felt Rosa slumping in her arms, "What's the matter? Are you...*GASP!* Cody! Look!"

She directed Cody to look at the back of Rosa's neck. He watched in shock as he saw a red flash glowing inside. "No, that's not possible!

(Back in the Digital World)

Puppetmon was practical throwing a royal hissy fit upon the turn of events, "THOSE DIGIDESTINED ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN ALL THE FUN!"

Datamon meanwhile, was tapping away furiously at the controls, trying to figure out how in the world ChaosGallantmon was taken down so well and at the same time, they were losing their mole, but briefly looked away from his panel, "Please don't destroy anything else, we have enough problems to deal with as it is. Perhaps you should help and do something for a change you worthless piece of poison oak. First, we have to bring Rosa back here now and then get ChaosGallantmon back online."

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared in Puppetmon's head, "HEEHEE! Finally! Time for a little fun!" He looked at the computers and saw seven noticeable figures running in the direction towards the harbor. Immediately, he recognized each of them, "THE DIGIDESTINED! Time for a little playtime."

Sneakingly, he grabbed a couple shots of serum and began walking towards the portal to the Real World, but Datamon noticed, "Hey! Get back here!"

"Whaaa? But why?! I'm going to go out and destroy those digi-brats once and for all!"

"You will do no such thing, I will not..." Just then he was cut off by the Dark One's voice, "Listen up the both of you!"

Both immediately jumped and gave full attention to their master's command, "What is it master?" Datamon asked meekly.

"Puppetmon, I want you to go to the Human World and stop the digidestined at once! Use whatever means necessary, and get Rosa back hurriedly, and you Datamon, find away to jolt ChaosGallantmon's programming back to life and keep working on getting that portal open!"

Puppetmon excitedly leaped over towards the portal, stuck his hand through, and immediately was pulled through the gate.

(Odaiba University)

Jyou, T.K., Kari and Tim each were making their way towards the Senior dormitories so Jyou could get Tim checked out. Tim had regained consciousness and a little strength and was walking under his own power again. However, the trio kept a close eye on him, T.K., and Kari who were both weary themselves from the earlier battle and made sure he was kept steady.

"You gave us quite the fright up there man. Why didn't you tell us you had this weakness before?"

"Sorry T.K., it wasn't so big way back when as it is now."

Jyou pushed up his glasses, "I'm still going to have to give you a full check up." They stopped and he opened up the door to the dormitory that he and Izzy shared.

"JYOU! What's happened down there?! And you look terrible Tim! I don't think any joke's going to help this situation."

Tim chuckled, "On the contrary Gomamon."

"Uh, Jyou? Am I seeing things, or do you and Izzy have practically EVERYTHING in this room?"

Jyou laughed nervously, "Well Kari, we meant to keep all this a secret, at least till the Superbowl.

The entire room looked like a secret man cave hidden within the halls of O.U. Both T.K. And Kari walked around the whole room each in awe of the materials that were in the entire place. It wasn't just the basic medical equipment, such as stethoscopes and tongue depressors, that Jyou had to have for medical emergencies and classes, nor was it the massive amount of computer equipment that Izzy had stored in the bunches of desks and open spaces and his iPad 2 right in front of his pineapple laptop, there was a whole side dedicated to things the gang never even thought the two men, especially a man going for his Phd in medics, would be interested in.

"52'' Plasma Screen LCD Television, with BOSE Surround Sound and sub woofers?!" T.K. drooled.

"A Frigi-Cooler?" Kari opened it up to find massive amounts of Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew and Pepsi products stashed inside as well as other party items like ChiChi's salsa, cheese dip and drawers reserved for packs of lunch meat for parties.

"A Wii Gaming System, and XBOX 360 equipped with MADDEN 2010 and XBOX Live?!" (A/N: Keep in mind this is technically 2009 by the original Japanese standards for when they would get to college.)

Jyou groaned, "Yes, yes and yes you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to examine Tim."

Tim was sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed with an amused look on his face as he watched T.K. and Kari's reactions.

"Frankly, I'm surprised Gomamon was able to keep this a secret for this long, Jyou."

Kari laughed, "Knowing Calumon and Impmon, they surely would rather be up here than keep tabs on Gatomon and Renamon all day."

"Alright, that's enough. Tim, I'd like to know if there is anything you're allergic to, pains you've experienced before, any major injuries you've encountered within the last 5 years, possible diagnosed diseases, etcetera. First off, where was the pain originated from?"

Tim sighed, "Well, the majority of the pains usually originate here," he placed his hand towards the upper left abdomen just close to the heart region, "They're like electric shocks that occasionally happen if I unconsciously pull something."

Jyou was stunned, but he quickly recovered to try and make a reasonable diagnosis, "How often do these pains occur, and when did they start happening or occurring the most often?"

"Usually around once or twice a month though there are spurts where it happens more. They began happening more often after I dislocated my elbow my Sophomore year in High School, I had just turned 16. According to my parents, I have Ahlers Danlos Syndrome, which causes my double jointness."

Once Tim was done talking, the other three people in the room, looked at him with their mouths hanging wide open. In fact, the silence lasted so long, Gatomon ended up being the one to break it, "Sounds like you've kind of diagnosed yourself already." She said with disbelief.

"I did do a little research on the subject not too long ago and found someone with the same kind of symptoms as me, though it seems they have much more than I do."

"That's amazing!" Patamon squeaked, "I mean, not awesome, but you uh...uh..."

"Seem to know your stuff!" Gomamon finished for him.

Jyou finally spoke, "Peripheral Neuropathy."

Kari raised an eyebrow, "Come again Jyou?"

"That's the diagnosis for my static shocks, correct Jyou?"

"That's right," said Jyou, once again stunned that the hopeful teacher and broadcaster to be, knew just as much about his condition than the young doctor did. "I studied the subject of all this briefly for about a week in class, but we didn't cover much of it and now I wish we did. However, I can tell you that recurrent injuries cause the electric shocks, pretty much from the nerve endings being damaged from too much pressure being placed on the certain area of the body. When you dislocated your left elbow the first time, it caused the left side of your body's nervous system to become tender, and the second time practically put them into shock, so whenever one of your bones catches those nerve endings connected to the dislocation, the feeling has worsened and will only get better with time and rest. How long that will take, we don't know and since it's so close to your cardiovascular system, a cardiologist is going to have to examine you."

Kari gasped, "Will he need surgery?!"

"I don't know, I can only make a small diagnosis, as only an official doctor can make the final call. I do know that there is no cure for the syndrome and we can only hope that Tim does not have to live with a pacemaker. That will determine whether or not his condition is beyond saveable or not. It can be treated, but only so much. I will say this though, when you fight, you must stay morphed, no exceptions. It's what's keeping you from going into neural shock."

"GUYS! You might want to take a look at this!" T.K. exclaimed in a panic as he pointed towards the huge television screen at the other side of the room. Jyou grabbed the remote that resided on the desk, next to the bed that Tim was resting on. He immediately turned the volume up.

_"This was the scene just 30 minutes ago here in West Shinjuku, as what appeared to be a giant bunny, a knight with a sword and a red cape fighting this other very large dark knight sporting a giant lance. It is unclear whether or not this is related to the Giant Pig Digimon or the giant red mass that appeared just seven years ago close to this time, but the word from the government is that they are looking into the incident. They have not said whether or not the agency, HYPNOS is involved, but assures us that if needed, the Wild Bunch Monster Makers will group together once more to halt any progress from the enemy. This is Rala Kamari, reporting. Back to you Maruki."_

_ "Thank you Rala. I have just received word that the attack has escalated to new heights and has continued on through Shibuya and has made its way into Odaiba. We have no word on the current situation as of yet, but we'll be sure bring you word once new situation arises. Now onto SPORTS!"_

"This is bad" Jyou groaned.

Gatomon sat in Kari's lap, her ears drooping down and frowning in a little bit of fear, "I agree, we've never faced anything this scary since BlackWarGreymon."

"There was MaloMyotismon" T.K. pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still were able to beat him easier than that BlackWarGreymon, T.K.!"

"Patamon's right, MaloMyotismon turned out to be Kitty Kibble compared to BlackWarGreymon. The only one worse was Daemon."

Daemon! That name sent shivers down everyone's spine, particularly Kari's. Then she frowned, "Hey, do you think?"

T.K. knew exactly what she was thinking. "That Daemon's behind Rosa's becoming evil, ChaosGallantmon's existence and all the attacks being focused on us? Then yes! I do think so, good thinking Kari!"

"Hey guys, one thing," Gomamon now directed the attention elsewhere, "Who's HYPNOS?"

_"YOU'RE SO SELFISH! All you care about is your job and whether or not you get promoted! I don't want to move and neither does Matt or T.K.! If you want to split this family up, then FINE! You'd better chose Hiraoki! This hours on end television drainer, or your family!" _Those words were repeatedly running through Nancy Takaishi's mind as she made her way down the halls of the Odaiba T.V. Station. It had been a long time since she'd walked through the station, the last time being when she practically threw her wedding ring at Hiraoki, just before he had permanently moved away from Hikarigaoka to Odaiba, bringing Matt with him, so he could learn to at least develop a little responsibility and that leftT.K. with Nancy. Things had calmed between them since then, their sons seemingly helping to keep the two adults into contact over the years, and she owed it all to the Digimon. Had it not been for the seemingly never ending monster attacks they would most likely have never have talked again. Now she was here, for the first time in fifteen years, to drop off some research for the Odaiba Daily Newspaper.

She rounded the corner when suddenly, she heard a loud, familiar whisper. "PSST! Nancy!" Stopping in her tracks, she looked around to try and find the direction the voice came from. The voice called out again, this time a little louder, "Over here Nancy!"

She twirled around at the voice and looked to see her ex-husband peeking out of one of the office doors that happened to be just meters from where she was standing and literally jumped back three feet into the air. "Hiraoki! You nearly scared the wits out of me! Why are you whispering like that?!" She panicked

Hiraoki roared with laughter, "OHHHAHAAAHA! I'm sorry Nancy, but I couldn't resist. I wanted to see if you'd react the way you used to back when we were teens."

Nancy tried to hold in a growing smile and denied it, "It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now!"

"Your smile seems to say otherwise, Naaancy."

Nancy grinned, "Oh Hiraoki." She sighed. Then her expression changed a little, hinting that Hiraoki didn't just call her over for casual conversation, "Alright Hir, what's the real reason for calling me over to this specific spot?"

He smiled widely as Nancy realized his true intentions, "First, I'll take that research off your hands. I'm the Assistant Producer after all." He took the folder from her hands as he bragged, flipping through to see its contents doing so for several seconds.

Nancy placed her hands on her hips, sighing, "Okay, so was there something else?"

It was as if Hiraoki had picked up the Daisuke Motomiya syndrome, because he had been so engrossed in the contents of Nancy's research. Not so much because it was the research, but because it was she who did the research, and she was standing right there.

"HIRAOKI!" She screamed.

This finally got his attention, as the folder nearly slipped out of his hands. He looked up at his ex-wife, his cheeks glowing a crimson red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Nancy, I dunno what got over me. Let's see where was I...oh right! I need your help."

"With what might I ask?"

"Well, you see, there's a major story brewing, and all my camera-men are out doing other projects. The last one just went to the Odaiba Campus to report on the incident that occurred just this afternoon. Ironically this one occurred around the same time as the monster attacks in Shinjuku."

He motioned her eyes towards the television set hanging on the wall. It showed a group of students being interviewed., _"Well, we were eating and conversing with each other, when we noticed this strange man showed up. He had this really white hair and a gold eye over one of his eyes, if that makes any sense!"_

_ Girl 1, "Yeah! It was like he was dressed for some strange event in a prima-donna sort of way! Except he made it look creepy."_

_ Guy 2, "The next thing we knew, he challenged this o Boy 1 ther guy, never even met him __before, and his friends to something that seemingly resembled, Duel Monsters cards. This arena then shows up out of nowhere, the one guy tries to leave, but is knocked back by a strange forcefield blocking him from leaving, and from letting anyone else going in!_

_ Scenes from videos taken with iPhones and other recording devices reveal the event taking place._

Nancy's eyes grew wide, "It's T.K.! Look over there Hiraoki! And Matt too! They're right in the middle of this!"

Hiraoki leaned in closer to observe, sure enough his two sons were right in the thicket of the occurring situation.

_ Girl 1: They started playing, neither of them seemed to be losing, though they kept talking about strange things like being able to see the other person's cards and blocking that ability with some sort of crest, it was all so weird. Then this huge black cloud formed around the entire room and after that, we couldn't see a thing! We tried to stay and see if we could help,, but everyone else was frantically running._

_ Guy 3, "Hey guys! Where's Hiraku? He's supposed to be at soccer practice!"_

_ "Well, that's all we have for you now, we'll continue to bring you this developing story when we get more information. For Odaiba Channel 10 news, I'm Norakana Shimitsu._

Hiraoki turned to Nancy, "There was a report of a monster attack in West Shinjuku and it's made its way over here to the bay area. I'm the only reporter left that's willing to check it out. So what I need to ask you is, would you help with the field report? It would be just like old times." He flashed a kindly, hopeful smile, hoping that Nancy would give in. It was that same smile that T.K. always gave her when he was a little boy. They were each the spitting images of their soft sides. "I just can't report something like this as well as you can."

She remembered back to the days where Hiraoki was just starting out and was fulfilling his dream of becoming a professional broadcaster/reporter and film designer. She was often his field reporter on the assignments he took on and in fact, they were inseparable. That was the case at least, until Matt was born and then a few years later, Takeru. That was around the same time Hiraoki started spending more time, engrossed in his work, gradually for some reason drifting apart. Then, there was the supposed Heightonview Terrace bombing, as it was called, later realized by the digidestined and their families, to be the infamous Digimon Monster Attack, that T.K. continued to claim happen over and over again. Instead of being responsible first to his family, and concerned with their protection, Hiraoki was immediately out on the streets reporting over the mysterious event for hours upon end, while she interviewed a few people, including the strange Yukio Oikawa.

Nancy watched as he smiled a smile she hadn't seen from him in ages, even when the Digital World appeared from the sky and they were with each other watching, unable to do nothing to help their children as they fought the grueling battles. She gave a small smile, "Alright Hi, let's get on the case."

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

The Digidestined were running as fast as they could through the city of Odaiba. They had just passed the apartment complexes and were close to the Elementary School.

"Hurry up you guys! Takato's probably begging for our help by now!"

"Don't worry Davis," Tai encouraged him, "We're almost to the beach.

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist, Davis."

"YEAAH!" A shrilly, yet very familiar voice rang out, "What computer boy said!"

Startled, Davis and Ken slid to a stop, not accounting for the extra pressure that they would endure from Yolie and Mimi slamming into them because of it. SLAM! Immediately upon impact, Yolie sprang up in anger, "HEY! What's the deal with you two?! Why did you stop like that?!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang behind them, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Izzy, each gasped as they saw what or who was in front of them.

"What?! No! It's impossible!" Tentomon stammered.

"YEAH! MetalGarurumon abolished you!"

"And at point blank range might I add," Izzy pointed out.

"HEEHEEE, Of course he destroyed me yellow dinomon, but IIIII'M Back! And I'm ready to play! Which reminds me...Heyyy, where's ?!"

Matt pumped his fists, "You're not going anywhere near him Pinocchio!"

"Hey wait a minute, who is this guy?"

"This 'guy' is trouble Yolie," Hawkmon warned, "This is Puppetmon!"

Digimon Analyzer: (Hawkmon): Puppetmon is a Mega Digimon, and one of the former Dark Masters! He may not look like it, but he is very powerful and very dangerous too! His special Puppet Pummel is not something you'd want to see in a rock concert!"

"Not again!" Mimi moaned, "The last time we faced him, he beat the bananas off of Jyou and I!"

Palmon looked up at her partner in agreement, "And that's no joke either!"

"But this doesn't make any sense, you should have been reconfigured at Primary Village and turned good!"

"Mayyyybe, computer boy, you shouldn't always believe everything you hear!"

"Okay buddy, enough monkey business, we want answers!"

"YEAH! Lesh talk, more answers, like Davish said!"

"You want answers noodle brain? I'll give you something! PUPPET..."

Digivices frantically begin whistling...

_"DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS...DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!...DIGIVOLVE, INTO CHAMPION!"_

Biyomon digivolve to!...Biiiirdramon! Birdramon digivolve to!..._ "Digivolve into ultimate!"_ GARUDAMON!

Palmon Digivolve To!... TOOOGEMON! TOGEMON digivolve to!... _"Digivolve, into __ultimate!" _LILLYMON!"

"METEOR WING!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

The two ultimates, ultimately threw Puppetmon by surprise, "HEY! Fine then! I'll get you instead! HEY! Come back here!"

"Agumon/Gabumon!" Tai and Matt each shouted towards their partners

"YEAH!"

"Right!"

"You too Tento!"

"Megariffic!" Tentomon praised.

"AGUMON!"/ "GABUMON!"/ TENTOMON!" Warp Digivolve TO!

_"WARP...DIGIVOLVE!"_

"WARGREYMON!"/ "METALGARURUMON!"/ HERCULESKABUTERIMON!

As the Mega Digimon went to fight, Tai turned to Davis, Ken and Yolie, "You guys go on ahead! We'll stall Puppetmon here."

"What?! No way, I'm staying to fight!"

"No Davis, Tai's right, if this is any indication how crucial things are, the others will need you're help."

"You're our last line of defense," Sora pleaded.

Yolie grabbed and pulled his hand, "Yeah Davis, let's go!" But before they could get anywhere,

(Hiraoki and Nancy)

"Hiraoki, are you okay?" Nancy asked him for the tenth time already.

"I'm fine Nancy. Don't worry about me."

"But you're not fine, I can tell by the look in your eyes. I've seen them before. You need rest."

"Nonsense Nancy. Now stop bugging me about it."

She groaned, but before she could say anything more, she noticed a group ahead blocking the roadway. She immediately recognized them, "Hey! Isn't that Matt?! Honk the horn!"

HOOOOOONK

They turned around to see a car coming towards them at full speed, which then came to a screeching halt as soon as it reached the college students, the passenger side window then opened revealing none other than...

"MOM?! DAD?! What are you guys doing here? And...in the same car?" Sora gave him a look and smirked, holding back a laugh.

"Matt! Oh thank goodness we found you! I hope you're safe!"

"Wellllll, Mrs. Takaishi" Tai answered as he cautiously looked over his shoulder to see that their Digimon and Puppetmon were dangerously close.

She gasped, "OH NO!"

Hiraoki stayed firm, then looked over at Davis, Yolie and Ken, he noticed that their digimon hadn't digivolved yet, "You kids, get in the car!"

"WHO? Us?"

"No Davis, he means the other kids with D-3's," Yolie wisecracked, "YES US!" She yelled as she opened the car door to get in, Hawkmon flying in after her, with Ken, carrying Wormon, following suit. Ken looked over towards his friend, "COME ON, Davis!" He pulled at the boy's shirt, "OH, Right! Let's go Veemon!"

"Righto Davish!"

Tai, Matt, Izzy and Mimi ran off while Sora stayed behind, she peered into the open, passenger window, "We'll meet up with you all as soon as we can get Puppetmon out of here."

"Perfecto! Be careful Sora!"

"I will Yolie! And you too!" She replied as she began to run off towards the fight.

"Hang on kids!" Hiraoki warned as he pressed the gas.

The battle was really intense, the college kid's digimon trying to keep Puppetmon in the park while Sora and Mimi tried to evacuate the innocent bystandards"

"HEEEHEEE! Can't catch me!"

"Hey! Why don't you get down here and fight like a MON!"

"We've got to get him away from here!" Garudamon warned, ignoring Tai's taunting of Puppetmon.

"He's right Tai," Sora agreed, "It's too dangerous if we stay here much longer."

Tai sighed, "But how," He wondered, placing his fist to his chin, "Hmmmm... I know! We'll carry him!"

"TAI! HE'S GOT ME!" WarGreymon roared. Sure enough, Puppetmon had once again taken control of WarGreymon's body with his strings, "HAHA! Looks like you can't keep from being all strung up!"

Instead of gasping, Tai started actually thinking, "Strung up?! Wait a minute, that's it! HerculesKabuterimon! Grab him by his strings! The rest of you keep Puppetmon distracted, allow WarGreymon to attack you!"

Izzy nearly dropped his laptop in panic, "WHAT?!" He chirped.

Matt, Sora and Mimi each gave him equally, surprised and stunned stares, "What do you think you're doing Tai?"

"Don't worry Matt, I've got it all covered."

"Does that include destroying all our digimon and us?!" Mimi squeaked, "WAHHH! I'm too young to die!"

"It'll be fine you guys, see, HerculesKabuterimon will cut his strings at the last minute and grab ahold to the remaining strings that Puppetmon has."

"Hmm..." Izzy started tapping the keys on his laptop, "You may actually be right about this," He implied as he pulled up the Digimon Analyzer, "Let's see here...ah yes, here's something, HerculesKabuterimon is a Vaccine type AND a flying type of course. Puppetmon is a virus type, so that means, HerculesKabuterimon has an edge, he can't be affected by Puppetmon's strings! In theory that is anyway."

Tai looked and saw that the other digimon, minus HerculesKabuterimon were in fact stalling as planned, then he looked up at HerculesKabuterimon, "Then there's only one way to prove it, will you do it?"

"READY AND ABLE!" The mega digimon replied confidently.

"HAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA! Didn't you miss having so much fun!" Puppetmon cackled, oblivious to the planning going on down below, so he didn't notice the giant beetle flying in at him until the last second, "HEY WAIT! WHOAHWOAHWOAH! HEY! Let go of me!"

HerculesKabuterimon turned to him and started using the strings on him, "The strings have turned! Let's see how you feel being controlled by your own attack!"

"NO WAIT! Yerck! Youch, hey! Let go of me! This isn't so much fun!"

Down below everyone was laughing, including the rest of the Digimon, "Serves you right!" WarGreymon roared, "You should've thought of that years ago when you first attacked us!"

"No! Please! All I wanted to do was just play!"

"I think your definition of playing is much different from ours is Puppetmon," Izzy said from over HerculesKabuterimon's head, "Alright, let's head out!"

"No wait! Please let go of me."

"No chance in Hades." The Mega Digimon replied.

"MetalGarurumon, let's follow them!" Matt called.

He jumped onto his partner, "Right!"

Sora held out her hand, "Wait, Matt!" But it was too late as MetalGarurumon already had sped off.

WarGreymon descended before them, "Tai, you ready?"

"Sure thing buddy!" He looked behind his shoulder, then reached out his hand, "Hop on Sor!"

She gratefully took hold of his hand and smiled, "Thanks Tai, I've never seen Matt do that before."

Tai frowned at her as he noticed it too, "Me neither, but it's probably nothing." He reassured her, "Giddy up WarGreymon!"

"Taiii," Sora groaned before bursting into a fit of giggles, having to admit the cowboy call was very funny.

Lilymon came down and picked up Mimi and they were off.

(HYPNOS)

"Systems at maximum efficiency, ready to track the progress of the wild one!"

"Check the kid's digimon, what's their status?" Yamaki wondered.

Talley quickly ran a systems check, "I'm reading the Tamers digimon are currently fine and not doing anything at the moment. I've got another reading though."

"Hmm, It must be the Digidestined."

Finally a picture showed up on the monitor and Yamaki nearly dropped his lighter, "What the?! Where did THEY come from?"

"Sir! I'm reading Four Mega Digimon and two Ultimates flying in the direction of Odaiba's beach!" Riley reported, "The ones in the air, are carrying some kind of puppet. He kind of looks like Pinocchio...hold on, that puppet IS a mega! And that big Beetle Digimon is carrying him!"

Yamaki took off his glasses in surprise, focusing on the giant beetle, "Riley, Talley, zoom in closer on the big one."

They did so immediately and each realized the same thing, "It's Izzy!" The two women gasped in unison.

(Odaiba in front of Odaiba Elementary)

Outside of the Elementary school, Rika, Henry and Takato and their partners had finally made it, "Alright, this is the meeting spot. So now what?" Rika wondered.

"That's a good question." Takato replied, "What do you think Henry."

Henry however, wasn't paying attention, noticing that something was off about the lack of activity going on across the street, "You guys, something really strange is happening over there. I can feel it."

Renamon walked in front of them slowly, "He's right, I can sense the imminent danger, yet nothing is happening."

"Sheesh! Can you guys be any more tense? You're making me tense!"

Henry frowned, "Terriermon..." he replied sternly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He turned towards Rika and Takato, "Terriermon and I are going to go check things out over there. You wait up for the others."

Rika groaned, "You've GOT to be kidding me! Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because, since I got that call from Suzy, I know that something strange is happening."

"Fine then, do what you must. Who are we to stand in your way."

Takato and Henry looked at Rika suspiciously, their eyebrows raised, but Henry just shrugged it off and ran across the street, leaving Rika and Takato behind. Then there was a moment of awkwardness, Takato blushed then turned away as did Rika. Renamon noticed this and began to chuckle under her breath.

"WHAT?!" Rika snapped at Takato.

"Oh, erm, nothing...I mean..."

"SPILL IT GOGGLE BOY!"

Takato figured he deserved the insult.

"I'm waiting." She told him, impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete.

"Well, I didn't mean to...uhm, well what I'm trying to say is...that incident, I didn't plan it that way!"

"OH PLEASE! You were sneaking around, outside, on a ladder, without me knowing, and drawing pictures of Davis trying to steal MY UNDERGARMENTS! Do you realize how idiotic and stupid that looks?!"

"It was just for the comics!"

"SERIOUSLY? You sound just like Kenta with that excuse! I know you better than this Takato! I excused that whole dream thing, because, well, things weren't exactly normal back then, but this, it's so... so..."

"Degrading? Immature? Infuriating"

"ALL THREE OF THOSE TAKATO!" She fumed, but immediately calmed down, "Look, you've never given me a reason not to trust you, so I'm going to let this one slide, but so help me, any more funny business like this again, and I'll have you stuffed tight into Jeri's little sock puppet and make you wish you'd never met me! Do I make myself clear?"

Takato let out a nervous sigh and grinned in a fake, nervous manner, "Perfectly, Rika. I'm sorry for doing that, I should've told you what I was doing."

"Yeah...yeah you should have." Then her face fell in realization, "And... I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten so mad like that and pushed you and the ladder away from the window. You could've been extremely hurt." She hung her head solemnly and went in for a small hug

Takato, very surprised, hugged her back, "Wow! Thanks! Don't worry about it Rika."

After that, a moment of silence reigned supreme between the four, that is until Renamon started laughing really hard! It was truly unRenamon like.

Rika, Guilmon and Takato each gave the fox digimon a stare, "Renamon, what's wrong?" Guilmon queried.

She slowed to a chuckle, "Rika, did the other women find it funny, you know, afterwards?"

Rika raised an eyebrow, "I guess so, why Renamon?" Her eyes then grew wide, "OH! OHHHHH!" She started to giggle, then the laughter and tears took over. She keeled over to try and catch her breath. Unfortunately for Takato, she grabbed his collar in an attempt to keep her balance. "ERCK!" He choked, "Rika, what's the matter with you? You've lost it!"

"I...I'm sorry...Takato... I can't...stop..."

He grasped her shoulders tightly to try and get her to regain composure, "Deep breaths, please, you'll pass out!"

She took his advice, took quick breaths and attempted to stay calm, "Takato...please don't stop with drawing your comics. I don't care what Goggle-Man says. I think I have an idea that'll knock his socks off!"

Takato couldn't believe it, was Rika volunteering to help him? "Rika? Are you saying that you WANT to be involved in this?"

"Yes" She said slyly, "Come out with the new issue, I'll have the idea to you by the end of the weekend. The sorority would love nothing better than to get back at the guys sorority and Goggle-Man is the perfect man to help us."

"But he's not even with that group anymore! He quit it for Kari's sake!"

"Just...leave that to me. We're going to get him a little, but also help him in the process."

Takato was scared, this was a new side to Rika that he'd never seen before.

Guilmon then found himself sniffing.

"Takatomon, I smell...Veemon!"

"Really?!"

Finally, they heard the sound of a revving car motor approaching and then, "Hey! Stop here!" There was no denying it, that was Davis. The car came to a halt right in front of the curb where they were standing.

Davis got out of the car and Takato greeted him, "Hey Davis, you're finally here."

Davis frowned and then turned away. Ken then emerged from the car and finally Yolie, whom approached Rika, but not before sweatdropping at the sight of Davis ignoring Takato, "Hey what's with them?"

"Don't ask." Rika muttered.

The older girl getting the hint, quickly changed the subject, "Sorry we were late, we got tied up, literally."

Takato finally recovered, "Really? What happened?"

Ken fielded that question, "Puppetmon happened!"

Rika raised an eyebrow, "Puppetmon? Mega Digimon with the bad habit of thinking stringing people up is his idea of fun?"

"That'sh the one!" Veemon said proudly.

"Not to mention he has a horrible sense of humor!" Yolie pointed out.

"The last we saw, Tai and the others each digivolved to take him on!" Wormon finally said softly.

Hiraoki's voice then interrupted the chosen children, "Hey, you kids, look up over in the distance." He pointed to four creatures, three flying and one being held on to.

"IT'S TAI!" Davis yelled. "And WarGreymon, I'd recognize them anywhere!"

Takato stared in and whispered in amazement, "WarGreymon...Awesome!"

"Hey you guys!"

This time, the group turned to see MetalGarurumon coming towards them with Matt right on top.

"Matt, what is it son?" Nancy asked worriedly.

"We managed to capture Puppetmon before he could do any damage. We're heading over to the beach now, come on! Mom, dad, you should leave immediately before you get hurt."

"We're at a safe distance Matt, we'll be fine," Hiraoki countered.

"But Hiraoki..."

"Now Nancy, we've been in tougher spots before, right? Besides, we have to get something for a live report. I'm sure it will be worth it in the end to gain some sort of information on this."

Matt sighed, "Fine then, just don't go anywhere else, and if we get close, LEAVE!"

Nancy placed a hand on his shoulder, whilst still frowning over at her ex-husband, "We will, now go on."

(HENRY)

Henry ran as quickly as he could onto the beach, over in the distance, he spotted Beelzemon, Justimon, Andromon and Digmon, then Kazu, Kenta and then two young teens and it didn't take him long to recognize either one of them, "SUZIE! RYO! KAZU! CODY!"

Suzie turned around to see her brother running at her, Cody also acknowledging as he turned his head, "Brother? Henry! You're finally here!"

"Yes I...WHOAH! Is that..."

She nodded, that's ChaosGallantmon, but he's out, for now."

"BUT NOT FOR LONG!" Rosa snapped before she collapsed again, panting really hard.

"I don't believe it, he looks just like Gallantmon, only meaner!" Terriermon observed.

"Unfortunately, I agree." Cody noted.

"Hey Cody, it's good to meet you again."

"Likewise. By the way Suzie, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Cody Hida, a Kendo artist." He briefly got up and bowed and went back down to make sure Rosa didn't escape.

Suzie bowed as well, "I'm Suzie Wong, a student of Tai Chi, my brothers master is my master." She then stopped as if to try and remember something, then it clicked, "Wait a minute, you're Cody Hida?"

"That's right."

"THAT'S RIGHT! I thought I knew you from somewhere. You were on the DIGIMON SHOW!"

Cody laughed, "So you've heard as well eh?"

"So Cody, what happened here?"

Ryo answered from inside Justimon instead.

"I wish we knew man. We don't even know how Rosa got ChaosGallantmon through a Digi-port!"

Suzie nodded, "One minute everything was clear, but then the next minute, ChaosGallantmon was in West Shinjuku doing tons of damage! We battled till we got here, I fought Rosa until Cody valiantly took over soon after we got here when Rosa picked up a weapon. Finally Kazu managed to digivolve Guardromon into Andromon."

"Wait! He finally digivolved?! How?"

Kazu grinned with pride, "Blue Card! I'M DA MAN!"

"You'ze keep tellin youzself that, you just might believes it!" Beelezemon stabbed.

"Ohhh, good one...IMPMON!"

"HEY! Youze take that back bunny boy!"

Henry and Suzie facepalmed, "Oy-vey."

"Hey you guys, look up there!" Kenta finally spoke sheepily.

"It's WarGreymon!" Digmon shouted happily, "Down here!"

"Hey you guys!" Tai shouted as WarGreymon landed. He jumped off and then helped Sora down once more. "Looks like we missed the action."

"I wouldn't say that. Something seems too obvious here."

"Huh? How so?"

Puppetmon finally began laughing at the group, "HAAAHAA! I got you now!" He snapped the strings off of HerculesKabuterimon, causing him and Izzy to fall to the ground with a THUD! "Now fiiirst! You're coming with me Rosa!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Matt yelled from nowhere, as MetalGarurumon slammed into the Puppet, causing him to drop the corked medicine. Luckily, it landed softly in the sand. "HEEYYY! That was mean! You'll pay for that! Time to get back up ChaosGallantmon!

"OH No youze don't! Corona..."

Puppetmon was faster and ChaosGallantmon was back up and running much to everyone's dismay. Beelzemon took advantage of the few seconds he had before Puppetmon could make a move to rethink his strategy. Since he was already in the middle of blasting he let ChaosGallantmon think he was going to fire at him. At the last second he moved in front of Puppetmon.

"...Blaster!"

The shot was angled downwards so that he would shoot the strings and not Puppet. However, his trajectory was off and he ended up roasting Puppetmon's arms in the process. ChaosGallantmon fell back to the ground with a loud THUD and Puppetmon fell to his knees in agony.

"Why...WHY?! Why do this kids ALWAYS win?!"

His body began to shake and his body emitted a black light from it. He didn't notice this himself, but everyone else around him did.

"Um...youze okay?"

"I think he's about to blow!"

Terriermon wasn't as far off as they thought as a black light engulfed Puppetmon and to their shock they realized he was digivolving.

"Puppetmon...digivolve to...AncientTroiamon."

(Jyou and Izzy's dorm)

While Jyou meticulously ran some minor checks on Tim, T.K. and Kari were fiddling around with the random, expensive items in the bedroom. In the meantime, Patamon and Gatomon were engrossed in the television watching a Japanese game show. Without warning however, their entertainment was cut out by a 'Breaking News' Screen.

_**'BREAKING NEWS'**_

_ "This is a special news report from Odaiba Channel 10 News. Now, here is Hiraoki Ishida with a Breaking News Update on this afternoon's developing issue."_

Patamon and Gatomon's jaws both dropped, "Gatomon, turn it up, turn it up!"

"I am Pata, I am!" The Digi-kitty replied as she tried to get the remote under her control.

"T.K.!" Patamon squeaked, "Come see this!"

The program quickly switched from the Breaking News screen, music playing as it transitioned to a view of Odaiba Elementary, and much to T.K.'s surprise, his mother appeared on the screen.

_ "This is Nancy Takaishi and we are coming to you live in front of Odaiba Elementary School, where just across the street, on the bay, a battle between monsters is raging. You may have heard earlier about reports of monster sightings in West Shinjuku, and it has made its way over here to Odaiba. The situation is very dangerous and all Odaiba residents are advised to stay clear of the bay area until further notice. We will continue to bring you more...wait a minute, what is that?!" She frantically pointed ahead of her. The camera's view was blurred as it attempted to focus on the ensuing battle. A large flash of light temporarily flashed on the screen, even blinding the room a little. _

"MOM!" T.K. impulsively shouted.

"That was the light of Digivolution," Gatomon pointed out.

They all watched intently as the camera tried to focus in on the scene. As the light faded, sure enough Gatomon was right, a Digimon had digivolved.

_ The light on the screen slowly faded down as the camera continued to get a better focus on the change. In the meantime, Nancy attempted to portray what was happening as best she could, "This light...it...it means one of the monsters is changing and I believe the monster that is going through this transformation is not on our side. This does not bode very well for us I'm afraid." The camera finally got a clear view of the transformed monster._

Both Patamon and Gatomon each slinked back away from the T.V. as if they were afraid of being attacked by what was on the screen, each whispered at the same time, "AncientTroiamon!"

"Who's that?"

"Jyou, that's the final mega form of...Puppetmon!" Gomamon responded with fear in his voice.

(Hypnos)

"Sir! The status of one of the digimon has changed, and it is not one of the children's digimon either." Talley announced from her post.

"Riley, analysis on that digimon!" Yamaki commanded

"It's levels have reached maximum capacity, he's at the Mega level. However, he's much larger than most mega level digimon sir!"

"Information just now coming in on the new Digimon," Riley said, "**AncientTroiamon** is an Ancient Plant Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythological Trojan Horse. It possesses the attribute of "Wood", and is one of the legendary "Ten Legendary Warriors" that saved the ancient Digital World. It is the largest of the Ancient Digimon, and its body is loaded with various mechanisms that allow it to display tricky attacks and movements. Its **Surprise Cannon** shoots super-massive shells from the huge cannons in its mouth and chest."

"A Trojan Horse," Yamaki repeated, "This is getting bad and there's no more time to play it safe. Riley, initiate the Juggernaut!"

Yamaki's girlfriend hesitated, "Wait, what?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes Riley, now do it!"

Riley sighed uncomfortably, "Fine then sir, I just hope that this will work for all our sake."

"WAIT!" Janyu yelled out, "We still haven't tested the modifications for Juggernaut, there's no telling what it will do! I beg you Yamaki, please don't do this!"

Yamaki stood firm, "My decision is final Mr. Wong, fire it up Riley, Talley."

Riley and Talley looked at each other and shook their heads, _'This is a mistake," Talley thought to herself. Where's that one boy with that idea?"_

"Test sequence complete, going on to phase one of the Juggernaut progam." Riley announced.

Yamaki chuckled, "Perfect,"

(Digital World)

"PERFECT!" Datamon laughed, "Those fools started up Juggernaut, and it's just the boost we needed! Perhaps sending Puppetmon to the human world was a great idea after all! Soon, the greatest of all evil return and exact his revenge on both humans and on Digimon! Soon master you will be able to enter with your troops, and then you can take over!"

(Odaiba Harbor)

"HEEHEE! There is nothing you can do now digidestined! I have far surpassed my mega level now, you might as well give up!"

"He's huge!" Takato remarked.

"Well no one said he was small Takato."

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks for confirming that Gargomon the Sarcastic."

"HAH! That's me!"

"Uh guys, perhaps you should get ready." Tai suggested.

"He's right Takatomon!"

"Mhmm! You all ready?"

"Well we're sure not doing anything standing around here."

"Well said Rika." Henry replied.

They all began to shout, "BIOMER..."

Just then, a loud sound similar to thunder roared right above them, causing them to see what was occurring.

"NO! Not again!" Henry shouted fearfully.

Takato panicked. "Definitely not good! I thought we were done using that!"

"Using what?!" Matt wondered. "Do you know what that huge hole in the sky is?"

(Jyou and Izzy's dorm room)

Tim was definitely angry at what he was seeing on the T.V. Screen. "NO! Even after I requested him to wait!"

Jyou, T.K. and Kari just stared at him each curious as to what he meant.

"Requested what Timmy? What's this all about?" Gatomon commanded an answer.

Takato, Henry, Rika and Tim simultaneously replied darkly from their respected spots:

"Juggernaut."

NEXT TIME on Digimon the College Years!...

"Don't do this Yamaki! For our own safety, you must turn off Juggernaut!"

"I will not Janyuu! If we are to give the kids digimon a chance, Juggernaut is the best chance we have!"

Talley cut into the argument, "SIR! Someone is hacking into our system."

"What?! Get a trace on it, NOW Riley!"

"It's coming...coming from inside the Digital World!"

"I told you we weren't finished with the modifications!"

"Mr. Yamaki," One of the engineers approached him, "We just did a diagnostic before fully turning on Juggernaut, it appears that someone tampered with our systems just a few days ago, right from under our noses!"

…..

AncientTroiamon laughed in his usual annoying way, "HEEHEE! You thought that would stop me?! I came here to halt that Juggernaut!"

"OF COURSE! It makes sense now!"

"What makes sense now Izzy?"

"It's quite simple really, Mimi. Not only is AncientTroiamon based off the mythical Greek story of the Trojan Horse, it also has a different meaning for today!"

"What in the world is he talking about Henry?"

"Izzy's right Terriermon, it is simple! This is a computer term!"

…...

"You humans have made a grave mistake in opening Juggernaut! You have now allowed for your own demise!"

…..

"How could I have made the same mistake?!" Yamaki raged in frustration. "I should have learned from the first time!"

…...

"It's up to us Guardromon, we have to help our friends! I feel so helpless though. How can we fight when there are two very powerful megas up there?!"

"You have to believe Kazu! There must be a way!"

…..

"I have always wanted to be a hero, so now is the time to prove that I can be! Guardromon! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT TOGETHER!"


	8. HeroKazu to the Rescue (Part 2)

_**Previously on Digimon the College Years...**_

"HEY! Suzie here ^^. I'm here to bring you back up to speed. With Cody's help, I finally forced Rosa down. It was just in time too because Puppetmon, an old Dark Master foe of the Digidestined, showed up making a mess of everything. He strang up the unconscious ChaosGallantmon and forcing the unconscious Mega to fight. To make matters worse, four of the digidestined were back recovering at Jyou and Izzy's apartment, and my daddy was with Yamaki back at Hypnos. We all know how anxious Mister Yamaki gets when he has to test his programs to stop digimon and boy did he ever. Just as we had the upper hand, he opened up the old Juggernaut program again and right over Odaiba this time. I'm starting to feel more scared than ever!"

_**HeroKazu to the Rescue: Trojan Horsed**_

_**(The Battlefield)**_

Everyone was silent for a moment before Matt grabbed Takato by the collar. "The Jugger-what now?"

"Juggernaut, the same program that was used to get rid of the D-Reaper years ago. Unfortunately, we also lost our Digimon to it for almost half a year." Henry reconfirmed.

"WHAT?! Lost your DIGIMON?!" Matt furiously let go of Takato and instead grabbed Henry, "Are you saying we'll lose our digimon to that thing this time?"

"I-I," Henry gasped for air, "I Don't know!"

Tai stepped up and placed a hand on Matt, "Let him go Matt, there's nothing we can do." He looked back up at the sky and grimaced remembering the conversation he'd heard between Yamaki and his fellow employees. "So that's the Juggernaut thing those agents were fussing about." He turned his head back to Henry, Rika and Takato. "How long have you guys known about this plan?"

Rika snapped: "Hey, don't ask us about it! We didn't know our pal Yamaki was going to rip open the sky again!"

"She's right." Henry defended their position and mused further: "This does explain Yamaki's true intention for being here in the first place."

"Really? I just thought that Yamaki was here to teach. I didn't think he had an ulterior motive."

"Oh sure you didn't!" Terriermon piped sarcastically, "Seriously, no one thought it was weird that three of our former government agent friends just show up to teach at the same college that you guys were going to?

"Terriermon..." Henry groaned, embarrassed with his Digimon's usual unapologetic and blunt attitude. "It would behoove you to be quiet as we are in a dire situation!"

"Oh come on Henry! Momentai!"

Tai and Matt looked behind them. "Henry's got a point! We've got to figure out a way to stop both the Juggernaut and AncientTroiamon!" Tai motioned.

Terriermon felt compelled to cut in again:"Hey! Maybe the Juggernaut will suck in AncientTroiamon and get clogged up in the process!"

Beelzemon overheard the dog eared rabbit and agreed. "That just might work, bunny boy. Let's try it."

Sora was unsure with the idea of risking their digimon for this. "Do you think it will work?"

"What other choice do we have Sora?" Matt replied, "We have to save this world no matter the cost!"

"But our digimon!" Mimi cried.

"We've been through tighter spots than this Mimi. We'll get out of this one too!" Guilmon wisely pointed out. "Right Takatomon?"

"YEAH!" his Tamer cheered

"There's only one way to validate this supposition then." Izzy proclaimed.

Everyone gazed at Izzy with blank looks until Henry interpreted the phrase in layman's terms: "He means we need to confirm the idea."

"Let's do this then!" Tai motioned the Tamers on, "Get going guys!

Takato, Henry and Rika and their Digimon each lined up in their respective spots. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" In one bright flash, three Megas replaced the former 6 beings.

As they flew up with Beelzemon to engage the destructive Mega, Tai and the other Digidestined began planning their strategy. "Kenta, I want you and MarineAngemon to fly in and provide a distraction. This should allow the other Megas time to strike him into the Juggernaut. Yolie, you and Aquilamon need to make sure everyone else in the city gets as far away from here as possible."

"Hey Tai, what about me and Suzie?"

Tai turned behind him to find Cody and Suzie standing behind him; each of them strenuously lugging an unconscious Rosa. With everything going on, he had forgotten about their involvement in this. He scratched his head and sputtered, "Well, uh, let's see..."

As always, Sora had a motherly solution: "You two should take Rosa to a safe spot and get out of here."

Glancing up from his laptop, Izzy nodded. "Good idea, and take the serum. It's obvious that Rosa needs that to survive."

"That works! C'mon Cody, let's take her to Hypnos."

"Why there?" Mimi asked. "Isn't that where the Juggernaut thing is going down in the first place?"

"Yeah, but my daddy and the Monster Makers might be able to figure out how to help her."

"Understood." Tai put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Stay safe Hida."

"Sure thing Tai." Cody turned to face Armadillomon."You ready bud?"

"You betcha Cody!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Armadillomon's body quickly changed into his armored submarine form and got into the water. "Place Rosa into here Cody. I'll take her across without anyone noticing."

With much haste, Cody and Suzie positioned Rosa inside the armor digimon as comfortably as they could place her. Suzie cautioned Submarimon: "Make sure that she gets plenty of oxygen, her breathing is very shallow."

"You can count on me kiddo!"

This once again struck a nerve in Suzie:"I'm not a–"

Cody snapped her back to reality.

"Suzie, let's go!"

"Oh, right. Antylamon!"

In seconds the Ultimate Deva was on the ground and at Suzie's command. "We have to get to Shinjuku and quick!" She exclaimed as she climbed on; at the same time grabbing Cody's up in the process.

Once they were out of sight, the Digidestined turned their gaze onto the skies where Juggernaut had finished forming and the Biomerged Tamers ready to fight.

"There's one good thing about the Juggernaut, AncientTroiamon! It's going to bust you up!" Terriermon's voice cackled from the MegaGargomon form.

AncientTroiamon laughed in his usual annoying way."HEEHEE! You thought that would stop me?! I came here to halt that Juggernaut!"

"OF COURSE! It makes sense now!"

"What makes sense now Izzy?"

"It's quite simple really, Mimi. Not only is AncientTroiamon based off the mythical Greek story of the Trojan Horse, it also has a different meaning for today!"

"What in the world is he talking about Henry?"

"Izzy's right Terriermon, it is simple! This is a computer term!"

"Meaning?!"

"Meaning, Terriermon, that Juggernaut is useless against him!"

"Oh, that's bad."

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it," Izzy mumbled, frantically pounding away on his laptop keys. You'll HAVE to destroy him by hand!"

"TOO LATE! Once I unleash my Trojan virus into the Juggernaut, I'll be unstoppable, but for now, meet my other pal that I'm working with! The brains behind all of this."

"You humans have made a grave mistake in opening Juggernaut! You have now allowed for your own demise!"

* * *

(Jyou and Izzy's apartment, Odaiba)

Kari polished her ears with her pinky to make sure she was hearing right:"Destroy the digimon? But, why?"

Timothy looked down sadly as he retold the bad news. "It's the downside to the whole Juggernaut thing. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner, but I never knew that the Tamers, much less Yamaki or Hypnos, had existed until yesterday. I also wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt that he wouldn't use it until I contacted him."

"T.K.?" Patamon chirped. T.K. did not look so good. He was looking paler at every passing second, fearful of possibly losing everything.

"I can't let this happen! I won't let Patamon or any digimon be destroyed by this thing."

"Calm down T.K. Besides, you're a lover, not a fighter." Gatomon reminded him. Gomamon snorted at this, trying to hold back laughter.

Although confused with Gatomon, Kari grasped T.K.'s shoulders to console him. "She's right...maybe. Although this is out of our hands, I _know_ we won't lose the Digimon. We still have hope and trust in each other, and as long as we have that everything will turn out ok."

This seemed to help him settle down a little bit, "You're right Kari. Thanks."

Kari grinned, "Flattery will get you everywhere Takaishi."

Before he could respond a loud bellowing voice commenced from the T.V. speakers. "You humans have made a grave mistake in opening Juggernaut! You have now allowed for your own demise!"

* * *

(Hypnos, West Shinjuku)

"Don't do this Yamaki! For our own safety, you must turn off Juggernaut!"

"I will not Janyu! If we are to give the kids' digimon a chance, Juggernaut is the best chance we have!"

Talley cut into the argument:"SIR! Someone is hacking into our system."

"What?! Get a trace on it, NOW Riley!"

"It's coming...coming from inside the Digital World!"

"I told you we weren't finished with the modifications!"

"Mr. Yamaki...",One of the engineers approached him, "we performed a diagnostic before turning on Juggernaut. During the scan it indicated that someone, just a few days ago, tampered with our systems. Done right from under our noses with some sort of encription."

"Sir, it's the same energy signature as the incoming transmission!" Talley confirmed what the engineer had reported.

"What are the odds?" Janyu wondered aloud, not realizing he'd spoken it. What's more, he didn't expect an answer.

"43 percent sir!"

Yamaki shot a glare towards the one who blurted that out. He was a young man around nineteen years old, with freckles, blonde hair and brown eyes; sporting a long-sleeve black mock-turtleneck shirt under a short-sleeved red jersey, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers. "And you are?"

"The name's Ron,sir, I was hired last year to be the statistics-actuary consultant! I'm also the head chef, ah booyah!"

Janyu was amused with the young man's spunk, but Yamaki wasn't. He just sighed. "Then, get back to your position."

Ron saluted in response, "Yes sir, Mr. Yamaki sir!" As he walked away, Yamaki could have sworn he saw a pink rodent appear from out of Ron's cargo pants and preform the same salute, but he didn't have time to question it.

"Report!" He instead yelled to the engineers.

"Sir, we can't seem to regain control of the system!"

"WELL KEEP TRYING! WE CANNOT AFFORD TO LOSE HERE!" Yamaki snapped.

(In the hallway:Ron)

As Ron was walking back to his position, he couldn't help but look outside.

"Man...today would be such a nice day if evil digimon weren't trying to ruin it."

A pink rodent popped out of his left pocket and agreed.

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, the rodent jumped out of his pocket and started tapping on the glass.

"Hey, Rufus! We don't have time to stare at the scen—Holy Bueno Nacho! What on Earth...?"

Ron had finally gotten Rufus's message. A submarine-like creature—a digimon he presumed—was floating towards the building. From what he could see...it looked like...he was carrying a girl. She didn't look conscious but they were still too far away to notice.

"Rufus, come on buddy! We've gotta go tell Yamaki."

Rufus shook his head.

"What? Why not? Oh...because of his mood? But what if they're evil? What if—what if...? Oh okay...you win. Let's go check it out for ourselves first. If it's too much to handle, we're coming back, deal?"

* * *

(Yamaki)

"It's no use sir!" Talley reported; "Every override command I input into the system gets blocked! I have no control against whoever is behind all of this." She kept trying to keep confident but to no avail. _'This isn't good', she thought. _Yamaki was already in a sour mood and she didn't want to make it worse. However, there was no way to avoid it. Thankfully, Janyu was there to alleviate the impact of her boss's anger. "What are we dealing with?" He wondered. "It's almost as if there's some sort of super computer calculating our every move."

Before any of them could ponder further, the Hypnos screen was completely blanketed over with numbers and then a live video feed took over. "WHAT?! Stop whoever is trying to do this. NOW!" Yamaki shouted.

_"You humans have made a grave mistake in re-opening Juggernaut! You have now allowed for your own demise!"_

"Sir, it's once again the same signature", reported Riley.

"GET OFF MY SCREEN!" Yamaki bellowed. Janyuu tried to alleviate the situation with calmer words: "Who are you? Why are you doing this to our systems?"

_"Juggernaut's power belongs to me now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! You see, the Digidestined might remember me from years past. I am Datamon and I have the ability to take over any system from my place here in the Digital World. AncientTroiamon is here to destroy your link to the Juggernaut for good giving me full control! First off, however, I am going to use it to take full control of ChaosGallantmon."_

"No way! I thought that creep was destroyed."

"He was Matt. Sora and I watched it happen in that fight against Etemon."

_"Oh I was kiddies! But as you can see, I was revived by one who intercepted my data from inside the void of space and time and I am going to use Juggernaut next to bring him back from his imprisonment in __another world."_

"Aaand you caan't stop us!" AncientTroiamon added in a song-like voice.

Matt raised his fists up at the annoying digimon. "PUPPETMON! I'm going to destroy you! I'll make you pay for what you did to me and my brother!"

_"Sorry, but we have plans of our own; and you aren't going to get in the way this time. Now be revived ChaosGallantmon and obey me!"_

The Digidestined, Digimon and Hypnos all watched helplessly as power surged through ChaosGallantmon. The mega knight slowly came to,his eyes glowing bright red while power coursed through his body.

"How could I have made the same mistake?!" Yamaki raged in frustration. "I should have learned from the first time!" He clutched his head, furiously messing with his hair. Yamaki stormed off leaving Janyuu to take charge. "Riley and Talley, I want you to keep trying to find a loophole. We have to get Juggernaut shut off", Janyuu instructed. He sighed wishing the other Monster Makers were already there. He knew this was going to be a long day for everyone.

* * *

(Kazu and Guardromon, Odaiba)

Kazu and Guardromon looked on from the distance, still dazed and feeling very inferior. They had given it everything, but it still hadn't been enough. Guardromon was still willing to fight while Kazu had lost his confidence. "Come on Kazu...I can still fight! Believe in me!" Kazu's partner urged him.

"You can't! Even as Andromon you still weren't strong enough to beat him. It's not worth it Guardromon."

"Shioda, I've never heard you speak like that before!" Kazu was taken aback by his partner using his real name. No one ever did unless he was in trouble. "You've stood by my side this whole time. You were always confident and loyal; even in the face of danger. You must believe in our combined strength Kazu! Now what do you say we go and help our friends out like we always do?"

Kazu stared for a moment trying to process everything Guardromon had said. He thought back to the time in the Digi-world, back to the dangerous D-Reaper. They were always there to support and back up their friends in battle; so now it was their time to prove that they had it in them. "Yeah! What am I doing sitting here feeling sorry for myself? Thanks Guardromon for reminding me of my confidence."

"That's the spirit Kazu! So then what do we do now?"

"Okay then it's up to us Guardromon, we have to help our friends! I still feel so helpless though. How can we fight when there are two very powerful megas up there?!"

"You have to believe Kazu! There must be a way!"

"The only way then is to fight together. If only we could biomerge."

"Then you shall!"

Kazu and Guardromon looked around in confusion. "Hey, who said that?"

From out of the shadows of the forest came a brown and white armored knight, with two bright white wings, golden hair, a red sash similar to Justimon's wrapped around his waist and wielding a large sword in his hand.

Kazu and Guardromon couldn't contain their amazement and felt a little fearful as they wondered if this was a friend or a foe. "Wow dude, who are you?!"

Kazu pulled out his D-Arc. At first no information showed up, "C'mon, c'mon!" He pleaded. Finally some data popped up under his picture and Kazu read it. "**Leopardmon** is a Holy Knight Digimon whose names and design are derived from both the leopard and "Duft", whatever that means! Holy smokes, he's a member of the Royal Knights!"

"And a loyal servant to the five legendary beast sovereigns who have granted you, Tamer, Shioda Hirokazu, this power." Leopardmon held out a large, bright orb filled with energy. "Hold your D-Arc in front of you and you will receive the ability to biomerge at will. This is a gift from the Sovereigns."

Kazu did as he was instructed with out any resistance whatsoever. Immediately, the screen on his D-Arc began to shine. Kazu expected to be blinded, but instead he found himself shrouded by data and energy.

"Hey, I recognize this energy. It's the same energy I felt when I first met Guardromon and received my digvice, making us partners. I wasn't so sure of myself back then; sometimes thinking that I was unworthy to be Guardromon's tamer. Most of the time I was overconfident, always getting myself, Kenta, and sometimes Takato into trouble. Other times I was just getting in the way, mocking Kenta or Takato when I made a mistake. But now it's up to me this time. Guardromon and I have to step up, grow up, in order to have victory. It's good to be confident and loyal to my team, but this time I'll do it right. I have a purpose now, and it's to stop evil from entering the world!"

"**BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"**

_**Biomerge Digivolution**_

_"Guardromon Biomerge to!-HiAndromon!"_

Back at the beach, the Digidestined and biomerged Tamers were doing all they could to take down AncientTroiamon. Despite all their attacks however, they couldn't put a single dent in the large wooden horse. He was shooting every attack down with his cannons before they even reached him. Even when Beelzemon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Justimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and WarGreymon got in close range attacks, they all careened harmlessly off of the mega's wood.

All of the Digimon regrouped back with the Digidestined. None of them seemingly confident regarding the circumstances.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Terriermon gasped in utter shock. "We gave it all we got and the wood proves to be stronger?"

"Uh, what are we going to do now Takatomon?"

"Yeah, let me get back to you on that Guilmon."

"We'd better come up with something soon, or we'll all be galloped on! ChaosGallantmon is regaining strength every minute!"

"Rika's has to have a weakness. What exactly is he made of?" Renamon's questioned as her voice rang through Sakuyamon.

"There's a possibility he's made of gopher wood. It was supposedly the wood used on Noah's ark and covered with pitch, but it's supposed to be extinct!"

"Maybe here on Earth, but it likely still exists on other worlds." Sora pointed out.

"FINALLY!" They heard AncientTroiamon shout.

"You are awake and now under our command ChaosGallantmon. I order you to destroy the Digidestined!"

"This is bad!" Mimi panicked. "We're not going to make it!"

"Oh how right you are princess. Once I am finished with altering the physical world side of Juggernaut, we will both take pleasure in destroying you and then feeding you to Juggernaut ourselves!" AncientTroiamon turned to ChaosGallantmon: "Dispose of them all!"

Before anyone on the team could shout orders, or even move for that matter, HiAndromon appeared on the scene. "Not happening today Woody!"

"Yeah! Woody." From inside, Guardromon let out a laugh similar to Woody the Woodpecker to further mock the wooden mega.

"Wow, cool!" Ryo fawned uncharacteristically. "It's HiAndromon!"

_Digimon Analyzer: (Ryo) HiAndromon is a mega Cyborg/Android Digimon_. _He's the perfected form of Andromon with his body made completely of Chrome Digizoid parts that are sure to dent any material! He uses his Atomic Ray from the turbine on the left shoulder, to annihilate his enemies and can also copy and paste another's attacks._

"Yep! My dream has finally come true!" Kazu cheered from the inside.

"Well then, allow me to destroy this dream." AncientTroiamon cackled.

"Surprise Cannon!"

HiAndromon moved gracefully right in front of the blast, stopping short a couple of feet from AncientTroiamon.

"Pasting Copy!"

HiAndromon maneuvered around the blast, and fired his own copy. It went right through AncientTroiamon.

"We might not be able to hurt you, but certainly you can hurt yourself." Kazu said triumphantly.

"Looks like we managed to destroy your dream instead." HiAndromon said smoothly.

"Game over AncientTroiamon." Justimon said in approval.

"No...how can this be?! No one can penetrate me..." AncientTroiamon cried out.

(Hypnos)

A calmed Yamaki finally returned to his position in the engineer room.

"Sir! It seems like we're making some headway." One of the engineers called to Yamaki.

"Energy signature is fading Sir!" Talley confirmed.

"Now _THAT'S _what I like to hear." Yamaki said with his usual smirk returning.

* * *

(Odaiba)

"I could smash you before, but I wanted to have a little fun first! Hope you liked a taste of your own medicine." HiAndromon announced. "Now for the finishing touch!" The android quickly closed in on the highly damaged Digimon; all the while screaming and using all his might. His fist collided with AncientTroiamon's neck, the weak point of the mega. The large horse, unable to keep balanced, fell to its knees. His head spun as he felt a familiar light shine on him. He was de-digivolving and the next thing he knew was back to Puppetmon.

The first thing he saw as he regained sight was Matt. The college man simply picked him up by his marionette;"Give up Puppetmon, it's over." Matt snarled.

"Hey!" Puppetmon whined."Let me go. ChaosGallantmon, attack now!"

The shadowed knight began to attack and was quickly met by his counterpart, eight other Megas as well as HiAndromon and also Lilymon

_"Retreat for now!" A voice different from Datamon's commanded through the large vortex in the sky. "Next time humans, you won't be so lucky."_

Then in the blink of an eye, both Puppetmon and ChaosGallantmon disappeared without a trace that they had even been there.

* * *

(Hypnos)

"Sir, both anomalies are gone. Presumably back in the Digital World."

"Status on the Juggernaut Riley?"

"I'm able to close it on this side, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. Whoever that Digimon was, he altered the program and now is able to open his own version of Juggernaut at will. It will enable him to send Digimon back and forth through a portal at any time without the need of a computer."

Yamaki rubbed his temples. This day was getting more and more difficult and he was the ensuing result of it yet again. He knew he had to get back on track and try to get one step ahead of the one who was causing him problems. If he didn't figure something out now, he was sure that Odaiba and Shinjuku would be overrun with evil Digimon

"Mitsuo, how about you get some rest. I can take over from here"  
Yamaki sighed, "Maybe you're right Janyu." He needed more time to think. Time he knew he didn't have, but his rest was also important.  
Everyone watched as he irregularly walked to and fro out of the room. "Gosh, and I thought we were the ones who were supposed to be getting old. Not him." A large, resounding voice quipped as soon as Yamaki was out of hearing range.

"Babel? Is that you?"  
"You bet old friend. I must say though, we need to stop meeting under these circumstances."

Janyu let out a hearty laugh, "It has been too long. What brings you by in the first place?"  
"Well when I saw the sky had been ripped open again, I just had to check it out."

"Janyu sir, we're in the last stages of stabilizing Juggernaut." Riley called down with the update. "It should be able to be closed in about 2 minutes."

"Other than the kids Digimon, there are no traces of others around."

"Good job Talley. See if you can get to work on permanently sealing the gateway that divides the two worlds via Juggernaut."  
"Sir!"

"Digimon coming through Janyu?"  
"Yeah. It seems to be a weak point within the program. We don't know the cause yet."  
"You leave that to me. I'll-"

"Mr. Yamaki sir! We've got a problem worse than giant monkeys! Wait...where is he?"

Ron jogged in carrying a girl who seemed almost lifeless in his arms. An Armadillomon was right behind him. Everyone turned and looked with him in surprise.

_It's the chef...Just when we thought everything was finally going smoothly..._Janyu thought to himself.

"What on earth, happened?" Janyu asked as he power-walked to his location.  
"Well, Sir, I found this girl unconscious inside this armadillo who was just a submarine and-"

"Long story short, we need help." Armadillomon interrupted.  
"You two! Come fill me in on the way."

"Right behind you sir!"

"What? Hey now" Armadillomon panicked, "wait for me!"

"The infirmary is this way Cody. Let's hurry!"  
Cody huffed, "I get a lot of exercise in Kendo, but I'm exhausted!"  
"Whose the kid now?" Suzie called out from in front of him  
"Sticks and stones Suzie. I grew up being 'the kid'."  
"Aww c'mon." she pouted, "It's no fun if you take it. Sharp turn to the left!"

'He has a point,' she mused remorsefully to herself, 'I never realized how good I have it.'

"Hey Cody?"  
"Yeah Suzie?"  
"I'm s-"

Cheep cheep! Her cell phone chirped, drawing their attention away from the conversation at hand.

Cody raised an eyebrow as they slowed to walking pace. Suzie pulled her phone out and checked the screen.

Lopmon moaned from her perched position on Suzie's shoulders. Due to their hurriedness, Suzie had nearly forgotten that her partner was wrapped around her. "Suzy, you know I don't like that ringtone; it hurts my ears."

Suzie rolled her eyes, "I know, but it's the only one that fits Henry though. He's boring, remember?"

Lopmon only responded in a grumble; finally relieved when Suzie answered her cell. She stared back at Cody whom was giving her a sympathetic look. "Almost as bad as the 'It's Princess Pretty Pants' ringtone she has reserved for Terriermon." She told him.

Cody could only open his mouth in silent confusion.

"Henry? Yeah, I just got your text.  
["Good. You made it safely?" Henry checked]

Uh-huh. Yep we're almost to the infirmary!

["Good. We've finished the battle. Kazu was the one who defeated them, actually, by biomerging with Guardromon to become Hi-Andromon.]

He did? No way!  
["It was impressive. Oh, Tai and Takato probably want you and Cody to keep guard on Suzie. We're discussing it now."]  
"Okay, I'll tell him.  
["And please call with an update on Rosa soon. We're going to head over, but it will take a few hours."]

"Sure, we'll call with an update as soon as we get the serum to her."

["Then you'd better get going. I'll see you soon Suze."]

"Bye Henwy" She whispered into the phone. Her efforts at discretion were futile; judging by the sound of Cody attempting to hide his laughter.  
She blushed a bright red as she shut off her iPhone and put it in its case. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the days where she could be a carefree little princess again. '_He just wouldn't understand' _she told herself. There was no more time, however, to think any further about it as her dad had appeared from the doorway to the infirmary. "Suzie! You're here!" He glanced at Cody; whom was behind her. "And I see you brought someone with you."

"Yes sir" Cody replied, "I'm Cody."

"I see. Armadillomon's partner, no doubt. He mentioned you were Digidestined. Please hurry, Rosa needs the serum! Her condition is stable now but maybe not for long.

"Mr. Wong sir?!" Ron called from the room with panic in his voice, "Something's happening!"

"Oh no! I hope we're not too late..." Mr. Wong said as Cody and Suzie whizzed right past them.

* * *

(Odaiba- Across from Odaiba Elementary)

As Matt watched HiAndromon close up the Juggernaut core, a dormant anger towards Puppetmon was growing inside him. Every blast HiAndromon shot inside the Juggernaut mirrored his increased fury/heart-rate.

Henry noticed Matt's mind was elsewhere as he explained to him what was happening. "This should work, albeit temporarily." Matt nodded slowly. It seems he had heard that part. Unbeknownst to Henry, Matt was hoping he was right.

"But didn't Datamon say that they would be able to use Juggernaut anytime they wanted?"

Henry shook his head:"No, at least not yet, Takato. They'll be able to open it temporarily, like an unstable wormhole, allowing for Digimon to come in and out."

"So it's weakened the barrier?"

"Looks that way Mimi." Izzy confirmed. "Gennai says that we'd better find the source quickly or the effect on both worlds will be catastrophic!"

"So much for wishful thinking..." Mimi said with a sigh.

Matt angrily slammed his right fist into his other palm "Wishful thinking won't get us anywhere! We must keep them from coming here! They must be stopped!" He glared at Henry.

"Your friends better figure out a way to permanently fix this or else!"

"Matt! There's no need for that-" Sora said softly while she reached for his hand. Matt yanked his hand away and cut her off.  
"Sora, cut the act! Seriously..."

"What on Earth are you _on_ about?! Just calm down already. You're not helping the situation..." Sora said with a hint of agitation in her voice. She walked closer to Matt and put her hands on his shoulders. He pushed her away half-menacingly, half-reluctantly and watched as she nearly  
fell to the ground. A silent "I'm sorry" ran through his head as she was saved by Tai.

"Matt, what the heck man?!" Tai said angrily as he helped Sora get back to her feet.  
Matt remained quiet.

"Matt! Please just stop this!" Sora pleaded. She gripped on to his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"No Sora. We must show them justice for hurting us so much!" Matt paused for a moment, then added: "This effects me! I don't need your help."

Sora jerked her head forward, her tears flying off her face as she did so. "NO! You need us more than you think Yamato!" Matt wouldn't listen however and started walking away. "DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS!" His walking turned into running. Pretty soon Matt had disappeared over the beach's horizon. For a second MetalGarurumon stared at everyone sadly and then silently pursued after his partner as well. He too was gone in a matter of seconds.

The Tamers and the remaining Digidestined looked on somberly; each of them knowing the team was in danger of dividing. Izzy laid his laptop aside so he could console Mimi; Sora had lost all strength due to her mental state and was being cradled by Tai. He had an angry glint in his eyes, but they still revealed that he cared his best friend. Davis and Veemon just sat in the sand confused with nothing to even talk about, not even a peep from Veemon, while Yolie and Ken stared at each other blankly.

It wasn't all silent since Guilmon and Terriermon were playing. Meanwhile, Takato, Kenta, Rika and Henry talked over the current events. Soon after they were all joined by Hiroaki, Nancy, and the heroes of the battle: Kazu and Guardromon.

"We have returned!" Kazu proclaimed joyously. "Heroes of the day!"

"Heroes of the day!" Guardromon cheered, repeating his partner, much to Kazu's annoyance.

"Could you be a little more modest?" Terriermon jibed.

"You WERE awesome!" Guilmon cheerfully pointed out without pointing out any of Kazu's arrogance.

The other Tamers ultimately ceased their chat and went over to greet their friend. "I guess now's a good time as any to congratulate you on reaching the biomerge stage." Henry congratulated.

"Yeah, it's about time!"

"Oh yeah? You haven't even gotten there yet Kenta." Kazu attempted to remind his friend.

"Tut tut, you fail to remember; MarineAngemon is a Mega Kazu."

Kazu slapped himself mentally. His best friend always got to be with a powerful mega Digimon.

Takato laughed, "Nonetheless, you were really cool out there." He slapped Kazu on the back.

"Thanks Chumley." Kazu looked around confused; as if he were forgetting someone. Then he remembered, "Hey, where's Ryo?"

"WHO CARES!" Rika immediately snapped, getting the attention of everyone else. She blushed when all eyes, even the digidestined, gazed on her.

"I was asked by Azulongmon to send him on a mission."

Kazu immediately recognized who was talking. "Leopardmon! Why are you still here?" he gasped.

"Simply just a message from the Sovereigns. The threat in this world, the Digital World, and other worlds in this universe has escalated. I've been asked to recruit someone to go undercover and find out what it is. This does not change your mission as the threat you face is also very dangerous." Leopardmon turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rika called out. "H-how long will he be gone?" she asked uncharacteristically.

Leopardmon paused and pondered over her query. After a moment he answered, "Possibly within a day or two young lady. Ryo Akiyama has proved to be very skilled in his work. Should all go according to plan, this threat should not affect you for a long while. Deal with your current situation as is. I must go."

"But what..." Veemon started to ask, but Leopardmon disappeared in a flash.

"Well that was clear as mud." Izzy sighed. "However, much more informative than Gennai ever is."

"If our experience with the Sovereigns taught us anything, it's that they usually are clear in their demands or intentions." Renamon pointed out.

"Yeah! Their butt whoopings make that pretty clear!" Terriermon proclaimed, proving his response by rubbing his back as if remembering the pain.

"Terriermon..." Henry groaned.

"What?! It's true!" the rabbit defended.

Everyone laughed as Henry playfully added: "You're incorrigible!"

"Uhm, where's Matt?" Nancy queried suddenly.

The digi-destined acknowledged her and Hiraoki glumly. Tai, still holding Sora, looked at them and just shook his head signifying that he didn't know.

"You don't-"

"Maybe now's not the time Nancy." Hiroaki advised, realizing that this was a private matter. "What matters is that everyone here is safe and we owe it to someone for saving the day."

"That's your cue Kazu!" Terriermon prodded, "Take a bow!"

Everyone laughed as he did; their spirits lifted despite a missing comrade and a sickly friend. After all, this was Kazu's day!

Next Time on Digimon the College Years...

Cody has returned to Odaiba as Suzie continues to research with her dad and Ron on how to save Rosa. In the meantime, tensions are high as Odaiba University prepares for its soccer rematch with rival, Shibuya University. Kazu and Kenta decide to take one last shot at their rival; thus they recruit someone to take a janitorial job at Shibuya U. What will they use this time? A certain STMT product under test may hold the key to their ultimate prankster victory. Also before Timothy is called back to the Megaligo Rangers to investigate an attack on Avatar Aang's world in the M-51 galaxy; he and Renamon have a discussion about his role within the groups.

A/N 1: If you are reading this and are confused, I suggest you check out the Create Cards previous stories first. You will understand this better if you read the original portion of the College Years better.

A/N 2: Sorry this took so long. Battles make things so complicated it seems. I have it planned out what I want to accomplish, but for some reason it takes me longer to do it. I'm not the greatest writer so it takes me a bit longer. However, I have so many fun ideas and I expect them to take a little less time to do. I guarantee you'll see some improvement in how things go here. You'll love the shenanigans that I am coming up with, from Kazu and Kenta, to Terriermon and his motley crew of Digimon friends. Also, expect to not see as much of my character. Ryo will be around more often here and in my Power Rangers MEGALIGO Series (still a work in progress). Stay tuned to when Power Rangers MEGALIGO comes out, because halfway through it, Renamon will be making some often cameo appearances with Calumon and Beelzemon.

Power Rangers MEGALIGO will begin after I complete the Digital and Dino-Thunder Power Rangers Series.


End file.
